La recrue
by Nilua
Summary: Bella désespère, elle croit être frigide, et si sa meilleure amie lui offrait pour son anniversaire l'occasion de gouter de nouvelles saveurs. Les premiers pas de Bella dans le monde de la soumission. Thème adulte. OOC. Domward. thème BDMS. Lémon
1. Ch1 Happy birthday Bella

_Hi everybody, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM._

_L'histoire à Nilua (It's me ! ! !)_

_J'espère que mon esprit de perverse ne vous fera pas peur…_

_Lecture fortement déconseillée aux moins de 16 ans._

_A vos petites culottes… prêtes… partez…._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Happy Birthday Bella**_

Bella POV

- « Des projets pour ce soir, Bella ? »

- « Pas vraiment, je compte passer ma soirée devant un film à l'eau de rose en compagnie d'un pot de Ben et Jerry's et de mes chaussettes polaires ! ! ! »

- « Enfin Bella, on ne fête pas ses 23 ans tous les jours, on pourrait sortir, faire la fête, dénicher des beaux mecs et s'amuser un peu… »

- « Désolée Alice, très peu pour moi, mon plan me plait nettement mieux »

- « Bella, il est temps de tourner la page, et ton anniversaire est le moment idéal pour ça »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Alec, j'ai tiré un trait sur cette histoire depuis longtemps »

- « Ah oui, vraiment, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne passes pas à autre chose, tu ne sors pas, tu ne cherches pas à faire de nouvelles rencontres, tu t'enfermes chez toi comme une mamie avec ses chats, sauf que ma belle, tu as 23 ans et pas de chats, alors s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir au moins pour ce soir, allons à la chasse et célèbre ton anniversaire comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire pas avec du Ben et Jerry's et tes chaussettes mais avec des mojitos, des beaux mec et surtout avec des ORGASMES ! »

_Des orgasmes, ouai __((… si seulement…_

_Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ne respire donc jamais ! ! !_

« Et surtout oublie Alec, s'il te plait, Bella, juste pour ce soir » termina-t-elle avec ses regard de chat potté.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Alec, c'est juste moi, je n'y arrive pas, je me sens…»

« Vieille ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Mais non idiote, c'est pas ça, je n'arrive pas à ma lâcher, je crois que… que je suis frigide »

« Hein ? »

« Ben ouai, avec Alec, et avant avec Jacob, je n'ai jamais, comment dire, je n'ai jamais… »

« Jouis, grimpé aux rideaux, pris ton pied à t'en tordre les orteils »

_C'est bon Alice, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée là. _

« Ben non, mais bon bref, tu parlais de Mamie, et ben justement, bien souvent j'étais à la limite de sortir le tricot tellement je me faisais chier »

« Explique »

_Putain, ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne va pas me lâcher_

« Ben tu sais, des papouille par-ci, des bisous baveux par-là, un coup rapide et dodo, franchement je préfère encore le Ben et Jerry's ! ! ! ».

« Tu as essayé de mettre un peu de piment, parce que vu ce que tu racontes ça m'a l'air bien fade tout ça ».

_Ouai fade, c'est bien le mot_

« J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Alec, mais lui ne trouvé rien à redire, j'en ai déduis que ça venait de moi… »

« Ouai c'est sûrement ça, bon bref, je dois y aller… »

« Quoi ? »

_Mais elle se fiche de moi là_

« Ben oui, Jasper m'attend, et comme tu ne veux pas bouger ce soir, je te dis « Bonne soirée avec tes chaussettes et à lundi », au fait, tu pourras ranger les derniers livres avant de partir, ils sont classés, il ne reste qu'à les mettre en rayon, merci et à lundi » dit-elle en filant vers la sortie.

_Mouai, bon bref…_

Je termine donc de ranger les quelques livres laissés par Alice, et quitte la bibliothèque principale de Port-Angelès.

Donc moi, Bella Swan, fêtant ses 23 ans ce soir, allais passer sa soirée en solo.

J'habite un bel appartement en duplex de l'autre côté de la ville, à proximité de l'université où je suis des cours de littérature Anglaise, j'occupe à mi-temps un poste de bibliothécaire, non pour financer mes études mais pour être entouré de livres, ma seule et véritable passion.

Je suis la fille unique de Charlie Swan, ambassadeur d'Italie aux USA et de Renée Swan, décédée d'un accident aérien lorsque j'avais un an.

Mon père est en poste à Washington, soit à plus de 4500 km de Port-Angelès, il est ambassadeur aux Etats-Unis depuis octobre 2009, avant nous étions à Israël, puis un moment à New-York où il occupait un poste aux Nations Unis, puis quelques mois en Afghanistan, avant de revenir aux USA. J'aurais pu rester sur la côte Est avec lui, mais je voulais être indépendante, j'ai trouvé une section Littérature classique anglaise à l'université de Port-Angelès, j'ai donc choisi de m'y installer.

Mon père est très généreux avec moi, il assure toutes mes dépenses quotidiennes et paye la location de ma voiture, une magnifique Volvo C70 coupé cabriolet noire. Je l'adore, elle est comme mon bébé, je ne profite malheureusement pas souvent de sa fonction cabriolet avec le climat pluvieux et gris de Port-Angelès, sauf lors de long week-end où je pars avec Alice plus au sud de la côte ouest, vers Los Angelès, pour prendre un peu le soleil.

Je traverse le parking de la bibliothèque sous la pluie, pour rejoindre mon bébé, la nuit est déjà tombée. Je me glisse dans l'habitacle en cuir, l'odeur est envoûtante, j'adore. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier mon maquillage, et je démarre, enfin j'essaye…

« Mais c'est pas vrai… il ne manquait plus que ça ».

Je tourne la clé et là « tic tic tic », rien ne se passe, elle ne démarre pas…

« Allez ma belle fait un effort »

Rien à faire, cela fait plus de dix minutes que je tente de faire démarrer ma belle voiture, et pas moyen, reste plus qu'à rentrer à pieds.

_C'est parti, 5 km sous la pluie, génial_

Habillée de ma tenue de travail, je me dirige vers la route principale en direction de mon appartement. Tailleur jupe à mi-cuisses, Louboutins aux pieds et veste fine, ça n'est vraiment pas l'idéal pour une marche nocturne sous la pluie. Au bout d'un kilomètre, je suis complètement trempée.

_Promis à Noël, je commande un parapluie et une bonne étoile_

Un camion passe en côté de moi, roulant dans un flaque d'eau, le tsunami arrive directement sur moi, j'en pleurai de rage.

_Bon anniversaire Bella ! ! !_

J'ai les pieds en compote, je glisse à cause de l'eau qui est rentrée dans mes escarpins, mon brushing est dégoulinant, c'est le bouquet.

Une voiture arrive face à moi, je m'écarte le plus possible de la route pour ne pas recevoir une nouvelle vague. La voiture ralentit, me croise doucement et s'arrête quelques mètre derrière moi.

_Manquerait plus que je tombe sur un cinglé…_

Le conducteur descend parapluie à la main et court vers moi. La lueur des lampadaires m'empêche de distinguer son visage, je commence à paniquer légèrement quand je reconnais Jasper.

- « Jasper, mon dieu merci »

- « Bella, que fais-tu sous la pluie, où est ton bolide ? »

- « Sur le parking, en panne » dis-je en claquant des dents.

- « Allez monte, je te ramène chez toi »

- « Merci, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, je commençais à avoir la trouille de tomber sur un détraquer »

- « Il faut arrêter de regarder les experts Bella, c'est la voiture de mon père, je l'ai troqué contre ma moto avec ce temps de chien » dit-il en souriant.

Il me tend un plaid pour me réchauffer, je suis gelée, j'ôte ma veste et glisse le plaid sur mes épaules en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Jasper met le chauffage à fond, j'en soupire de réconfort.

- « Alice n'est pas avec toi ? »

- « Non, j'étais sur la route pour la rejoindre… »

- « Hum, ok »

Le silence s'installe, ce n'est pas inconfortable, Jasper est quelqu'un d'assez réservé, ça contraste avec son incontrôlable fiancée. Son portable se met à vibrer, il glisse son oreillette et répond :

- « Allo »

…

- « Je suis sur la route avec Bella »

…

- « En panne »

…

- « Je la dépose chez elle et j'arrive »

…

- « heu, tu crois »

…

- « ok, bisous »

Il raccroche et me jette un coup d'œil.

- « Alice t'embrasse »

- « Merci »

Je me réchauffe doucement, laisse ma tête reposer sur la vitre, les façades défilent sous mes yeux sous la lueur des lampadaires, dans un silence reposant.

- « Bella, Bella… Bella »

Je me secoue doucement le bras, je relève la tête, Jasper me regarde un léger sourire en coin, je suis endormie. Je regarde à l'extérieur cherchant la façade de mon immeuble mais je ne vois que des arbres. Je suis en pleine forêt.

- « Où sommes-nous ? »

Jasper descend de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière.

- « Ne pose par de questions et suis-moi, Alice est à l'intérieur ».

Je me retourne septique à la recherche d'un bâtiment et j'aperçois à quelques dizaines de pas, une immense villa en pierre sur trois niveaux. Elle est magnifique avec de belles colonnes, une terrasse suspendue et de grandes fenêtres. Je reste bouche bée, la villa est légèrement éclairée et semble chaleureuse.

Jasper me tire de ma rêverie en se raclant la gorge. Je le suis jusqu'à l'escalier cintré qui mène à la terrasse. J'ai toujours mon plaid sur le dos et la légère brise vient me rappeler que je suis trempée. Je gravi les marches derrière Jasper. Il a une démarche assurée, le dos bien droit, la tête haute, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, mais Jasper a une classe incroyable.

Il toque une fois à la double porte en bois sur le porche, qui s'ouvre sur une superbe blonde.

- « Rosalie » salue Jasper en passant devant elle.

La dite Rosalie me lance un regard froid et dédaigneux. Je me rabaisse ma tête au maximum dans mes épaules. Elle lève un sourcil me regardant de haut en bas puis hoche les épaules et s'en va d'une démarche sure et élégante.

- « Bella ! »

Alice sautille jusqu'à moi et m'enlace.

- « Alice, lâche-moi et dis-moi ce que je fais ici » dis-je d'un ton brut.

Jasper lui lance un regard glacial, elle baisse la tête et me chuchote :

- « Bella, tu es ici à la Villa Claire Obscure, chez un ami »

Je lui fais signe de continuer avec la main.

- « Tu es ici pour toi cadeau d'anniversaire »

- « Alice, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas sortir » dis-je en haussant le ton

Elle grimace et reprend doucement

- « Bella, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'offrir ton cadeau et après tu seras libre de partir »

Je souffle résignée

- « Ok, mais tu veux m'expliquer tout ça » dis-je en balayant du bras l'immense salon dans lequel on se trouve.

Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre en nouant ses doigts.

« Nous sommes chez un ami, et je t'offre un stage de découverte »

« De découverte ? de découverte de quoi ? »

« A toi de le découvrir, tu vas aller frapper deux coups à la double porte au fond du couloir et pourras découvrir ton cadeau. »

_Je ne le sens vraiment pas son truc…_

Je regarde dans la direction du couloir, la maison est vraiment magnifique.

« Ok, je vais aller chercher mon cadeau comme tu dis et après je rentre chez moi » dis-je toujours en colère après mon amie.

« Allez va, et surtout soie discrète, le silence est de rigueur dans la villa » dit-elle en tirant le plaid de mes épaules.

Elle me fait un petit sourire encourageant et je me dirige doucement vers la fameuse porte

_Je ne le sens vraiment, vraiment pas, dans quoi je me suis en fourrée_

Je jette un regard derrière moi, Alice a la tête baisser et Jasper semble lui parler froidement, vu d'ici on dirait un petite fille en train de se faire gronder, l'image me fait sourire.

Je passe devant une immense cuisine, la blonde est débout à côte de la table, où est assis un grand brun, le visage baissé.

_Lui aussi on dirait qu'il se fait gronder !_

La blonde lève son regard de glace vers moi, un frisson parcours mon dos, elle est vraiment flippante comme fille. Je passe ensuite devant un immense escalier menant à l'étage, il est cintré lui aussi, comme celui de l'extérieur. La porte n'est plus qu'à quelques pas, mon pouls s'accélère, je n'en mène pas large.

Arrivée devant la porte, je souffle un grand coup et toque deux fois.

Après quelques secondes, j'attends un voix d'homme me dire d'entrer. Je me glisse dans la pièce. Il fait assez sombre, quelques bougies éclairent la pièce mais ne me permettent pas de distinguer grand-chose.

« Fermez la porte » dis la même voix.

Si la blonde était flippante, la c'est carrément, mais carrément flippant, j'ai la chaire de poule. Je m'exécute rapidement et me retourne. Un homme se tient dos à moi, il regarde à travers la baie vitrée vers la forêt.

« Bonjour » dis-je hésitante

Pas de réponse je poursuis

« Je suis Isabella, enfin Bella, Alice m'envoie chercher mon cadeaux…cadeaux d'anniversaire…» je parle rapidement, des trémolos dans la voix

_Tais toi tu t'enfonces là_

Toujours aucune réponse, je me sens complètement ridicule et terrifiée aussi. L'homme se retourne doucement et approche de moi, je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses traits, il fait trop sombre. Il est assez carré d'épaule, il porte un costume foncé, il a une démarche lente mais assurée. Il passe derrière moi, je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, je me raidis.

« Un cadeau » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille

Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps, je suis électrifiée par son souffle mentholé.

« Oui » répondis-je « pour mon anniversaire »

« Chut, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler »

_C'est quoi ce délire, m'autoriser à parler_

Il reprend « Je n'offre pas de cadeaux » je sens l'ironie dans ses paroles, il poursuit, « jamais, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une nouvelle soumise, le club est complet » dit-il sèchement.

_Quoi ? soumise, c'est quoi ce délire, oh Alice, tu ne perds rien pour attendre_

Je me retourne rapidement et croise un regard vert glacial, je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds.

_Mon dieu, ce regard, j'en mouillerais presque ma petite culotte_

_Quoi mais tu es complètement folle_

« Quoique tu pourrais peut-être faire un essai, tu sembles avoir quelques prédispositions »

Il retourne prestement vers son bureau près de la fenêtre, j'entends qu'il parle dans sa barbe…il ouvre un tiroir et sort des feuilles. Il allume une lampe, j'ai le regard toujours fixé sur mes chaussures, je les trouve parfaitement intéressantes à cet instant.

« Viens ici » sa voix a claqué

J'hésite un instant, jouant avec mes doigts

« Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois » lança-t-il

J'avançais doucement vers le bureau, en évitant de lever le regard.

« Assieds-toi » lança-t-il

J'obtempère rapidement, je lève enfin le regard et

_Oh my gosh… y a d'autres mots, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Il les cheveux d'un châtain aux reflets roux d'un effet décoiffé sophistiqué, des yeux verts « menthe à l'eau » rehaussés de sourcils bien dessinés, un nez droit, des lèvres minces parfaites, un menton carré avec une petite fossette et une barbe de trois jours, il est carrément torride._

_Je crois qu'on a perdu Bella se rappelle ma petite voix_

Un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres, il reprend « Tu vas remplir ces formulaires, et quand tu as terminé tu les poses sur le bureau » puis se lève sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil à l'autre extrémité de la pièce un livre à la main. Je porte mes yeux sur les feuilles devant moi et commence les remplir :

Fiche de renseignements de la candidate soumise

_Qui a dit que j'étais candidate moi_

_Moi je l'ai dis, tu as vu le canon, y a pas moyen, rempli ce formulaire_

Nom, prénom : _Isabella SWAN_

Adresse : _676 Georgina St. – Port-Angelès WA 98362_

Date et lieu de naissance : _13 septembre 1987, Vérone, Italie_

_Jusque là ça va_

Contraception : _Seasonale (Ndla : pilule qui ne provoque pas de saignements de privation, règles chaque mois, mais seulement quatre fois par an)_

Nombre de partenaires sexuelles à ce jour :_ 2_

Date du dernier rapport sexuel : _longtemps_

Type d'épilation_ : oups, voir réponse précédente_

Test VIH : _négatif_

Test Béta-HCG (Ndla : hormones de grossesse) : _négatif_

Tests hépatiques_ : négatifs_

Vaccinations :_ à jour_

_Bon le médical s'est fait, je crains la suite_

Expériences et limites de la candidate

_Répondre par oui ou par non et ajouter le mention de limite : OK, soft, hard_

Masturbation : _oui, ok_

Pénétration vaginale : _oui, OK_

Fellation : _oui, OK_

Sperme avalé_ : non, soft_

Pénétration annale_ : non, soft_

Double pénétration_ : non, hard_

Echangisme : _non, hard_

Membres attachés_ : non, soft_

Flagellations_ : non, ?_

La liste était longue…très longue

_C'est moi, ou il fait chaud d'un coup_

Les formulaires remplis, je pose le tout sur la surface lisse du bureau. Je lance un regard vers le fauteuil, Mister Torride est plongé dans sa lecture, il ne lève pas un œil de son foutu livre. Je me dandine légèrement d'impatience sur ma chaise, le temps me semble long, il pourrait s'être écoulé des heures depuis que je suis dans cette pièce.

Après ce qui me semble être un siècle, il se lève et vient reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Il commence la lecture des formulaires, je suis rouge de honte, il a un petit sourire à le lecture d'une de mes réponses, puis poursuit. Il pose enfin la liasse et me regarde droit dans les yeux, je suis mortifiée.

« Isabella, tu es inexpérimentée et je n'aime pas former de soumise mais tu sembles avoir du potentiel. »

Il poursuit : « Tu es ici chez moi, à la Villa Claire obscure, c'est un club très fermé, Isabella, les membres sont quelques amis triés sur le volets, où la discrétion est de mise, est-ce tu comprends ? »

« oui » dis-je d'une petite voix

« pssss, oui qui ? » demanda-t-il

« oui Monsieur »

« Bien, Alice te connais et semble croire que tu pourrais être à la hauteur de mes attentes, je crois qu'une soirée de test est à envisager, pour évaluer tes compétences, serais-tu prête à faire un test ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien tu vas aller prendre un douche dans la salle de bains attenante, enfiler un peignoir et me rejoindre ici »

« Oui Monsieur »

Voila, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et mérite une petite review

Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine...

XoXo Nilua


	2. Ch2 Le test

_**08/02/2011**_

_**Hi Everybody, **_

_**Je sais, je sais, j'ai de l'avance, disons que j'avais l'inspiration et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à samedi. **_

_**Tout d'abord, un immense merci aux lectrices(eurs ?) pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris.**_

_**Merci tout particulier pour les review à : Anykim (ma première revieweuse sur cette fic), Mme Esmée Cullen (quel honneur ! !), Mela2706, Blue77, Alice'n'tom, Bellaandedwardamour, LyZbeth-Geish (tiens voilà une fan de millénium ! ! !), Walnes Kara, Adore youu, fifre, LunaEAC, Lagasy.**_

_**A toutes les autres pour les mises en alertes et fav.**_

_**Merci merci merci.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_Précédemment_

_« Bien, Alice te connais et semble croire que tu pourrais être à la hauteur de mes attentes, je crois qu'une soirée de test est à envisager, pour évaluer tes compétences, serais-tu prête à faire un test ? »_

_« Oui Monsieur »_

_« Bien tu vas aller prendre un douche dans la salle de bains attenante, enfiler un peignoir et me rejoindre ici »_

_« Oui Monsieur »_

Je me lève promptement, en essayant de maintenir mon précaire équilibre. Je sens son regard qui brûle dans mon dos, un frisson me parcourt. J'entre rapidement dans la salle de bains, m'appuyant dos à la porte et relâche l'air de mes poumons. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais restée en apnée si longtemps.

Les yeux fermés, je tente de réguler ma respiration haletante et de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma cage thoracique, mes jambes tremblent, et mes jambes ont du mal à me maintenir debout, sans parler de mon ventre qui se tord.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_

_Tu es juste toute excitée… _

_Non, j'ai la trouille… _

_Si tu le dis…_

J'ouvre les yeux et reste émerveillée devant la beauté de la pièce, elle est simple mais luxueuse à la fois, minimaliste mais chaude. _(Ndla : photo sur mon profil)_

_A l'image de son propriétaire_

Le sol et les murs sont en travertin beige, le plafond est en peinture ivoire avec des spots intégrés. Il y a une grande douche vitrée et une vasque en inox sur un meuble en bois exotique. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, chaque objet a sa place.

_Simple mais efficace_

Je quitte enfin mes vêtements mouillés, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles, mon maquillage a coulé, mes joues sont rouges, j'ai une tête à faire peur, la douche ne sera pas du luxe.

Je me glisse dans la douche et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand l'eau chaude vient caresser mes muscles endoloris par le froid de la pluie. Peu à peu j'arrive à me réchauffer, mes courbatures causée par le froid se détendent doucement, pourtant la tension au creux de mon ventre ne se dissipe pas.

La buée a envahi la pièce quand je sors de la douche, je tire un peignoir du meuble et l'enfile, le sert autour de mon corps, m'y love. Il est doux et chaud, l'odeur qui s'en échappe est envoûtante, un mélange de bois et de menthe.

_Son odeur_

Je sèche rapidement mes cheveux et les attache en un chignon négligé.

L'appréhension grimpe d'un cran, je dois retourner dans le bureau, il m'attend.

Mon cœur reprend sa course effrénée, mes jambes tremblent de nouveau.

Ma conscience me dit de fuir loin de cette villa et de son propriétaire.

_Garde ta conscience pour plus tard, n'oublie pas l'état de ton épilation à cause de fichue conscience._

J'inspire un grand coup et sors de la salle de bains le regard fixé vers le sol. J'ose un regard vers la pièce mais elle est vide. J'inspire de nouveau un grand coup pour me donner du courage.

_Je vais mourir d'asphyxie à ce rythme là._

_Et encore, il ne t'a pas touché, imagine quand il posera les mains sur toi_

Courageuse Bella se prépare à affronter le retour de Mister Sexy, toujours les yeux vers le sol.

_Courageuse mais pas téméraire…_

Les minutes s'écoulent, je sursaute au moindre bruit, mais il ne revient pas

_Il a sûrement changé d'avis si tu veux mon opinion_

_Tu veux le mien d'opinion : ferme-la_

Le bruit de la porte me sort de mon conflit intérieur. Elle se referme brutalement. Je sursaute mais garde ma position tête baissée. Des pas approchent rapidement puis s'arrêtent à quelques mètres, je l'entend souffler bruyamment.

_On dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de respiration_

La peur s'infiltre dans mes veines, il a l'air en colère. Je ne dois pas être comme il l'imaginait, faillait-t-il que j'attende à deux genoux ou sur la chaise face au bureau.

_Merde, merde, merde, déjà une boulette, il va me mettre dehors, il va me dire qu'il a changé d'avis._

_Pour quelqu'un qui voulait fuir il y a cinq minutes, tu m'as l'air bien déçu d'une telle possibilité._

Isabella, dit-il au creux de mon oreille de sa voix langoureuse

Je me raidis, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me surprenne comme ça. Je ne réponds rien, je reste dans la contemplation de mes orteils. Un long frisson vient parcourir toute la surface mon corps pour finir dans mon bas ventre.

_Hum cette voix_

Ce soir, je vais te tester. Dit-il sur le même ton.

Je sens mon excitation envahir mon entrecuisse.

A l'issue de notre séance, si elle est satisfaisante, tu pourras choisir de revenir ou simplement quitter cette villa et ne jamais y revenir. Suis-je clair ?

_J'attends… Pas question de faire une autre erreur_

Tu peux répondre, dit-il avec amusement dans sa voix

Oui Monsieur.

Bien.

Il va s'installer dans le fauteuil dans le coin opposé de la pièce. La lumière tamisée ne me permet plus de discerner son visage. Il croise les jambes, installe un coude sur l'accoudoir.

Déshabille-toi. Dit-il d'un voix forte.

Mon cœur bat dans mes tempes, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Maintenant. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur

Je sors de ma torpeur et laisse glisser le peignoir le long de mon corps.

Nue au milieu du bureau, je sens son regard parcours mes courbes. Je ne suis pas de nature pudique, mais il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée nue face à un homme. Pourtant savoir qu'il me regarde ne ma gène pas, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens belle. Nue au milieu dans ce bureau, au milieu des bois et surtout avec cet homme.

Bien. Murmura-t-il.

Maintenant, tu vas avancer sur la méridienne et t'y allonger.

Mon ventre se tord d'anticipation, j'obéi sans la moindre hésitation. Je marche doucement vers la méridienne. Je m'allonge, caresse du bout des doigts le velours blanc.

Bien. Ferme-les yeux.

Je ferme les paupières et concentre mon attention sur mes respirations, essayant de me détendre.

Tu vas utiliser tes mains, te caresser, commençant par ta poitrine.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long des mes flans en remontant vers ma poitrine, puis doucement, je saisis me seins, un dans chaque main. Faisant de gestes circulaires des paumes, j'appuie doucement puis fermement sur mes monts. Je pince gentiment puis plus durement mes tétons. L'excitation monte d'un cran, une vague d'adrénaline me traverse et je décide d'entrer à fond dans le jeu, poussant un peu plus mes caresses. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres. Je poursuis ma descente sur mes côtes puis mon ventre. Mes caresses sont de plus en plus appuyées, mes gestes précis.

Depuis ma rupture avec Alec, j'adonne souvent à ce genre de pratiques, mais jamais, je ne me suis senti autant excitée qu'à cet instant, exposée, là, nue devant un parfait inconnu.

Le plaisir monte dans mes reins, j'approche mes doigts de mon centre, et passe une main ma fente pendant que l'autre repart vers mes tétons. Je caresse doucement mon clitoris en synchronisation de mon autre main qui pince mon téton.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me concentrant sur les sensations qui se propageaient en moi, des frissons de plaisir prennent leur source dans mes orteils pour remonter vers mes reins. J'accélère mes mouvements et insère deux doigts dans mon intimité. Je commence à pomper durement pendant que mon autre main vient titiller mon petit paquet. Mon excitation coule à flot entre mes jambes, mon souffle se saccade, ma poitrine se réchauffe, je suis proche du gouffre, plus proche que jamais, j'attends ma libération

Jouis maintenant, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire toute proche de mon oreille.

J'ouvre les yeux, il se tient là, juste à côté de moi. Je croise son regard brûlant de désir et vient fortement sur mes doigts. Mes jambes tremblent, ma respiration est haletante, je sens une larme couler doucement sur ma joue rougie par le plaisir. Je redescends lentement de ma jouissance, tout mon corps palpite. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et pousse un souffle de soulagement.

Bien, il semblerait que tu ne soies pas si frigide que ça, dit-il amusé.

Je rougis d'embarras et cache mon visage de mes mains.

_Oh la honte, Alice tu es morte et enterrée_

_Ah oui et merci qui pour cet orgasme du tonnerre…_

_Mouai, passons_

Isabella, ôte-moi tout de suite tes mains de ton visage. Je veux voir le rouge de tes joues.

Je retire mes mains, mais garde les yeux fermés.

Regarde moi Isabella. Dit-il d'une douce voix

Je me redresse sur un coude, puis m'assied, je vois qu'il se tient là, devant moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le regard encore brûlant.

Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir dans la fait de prendre du plaisir, Isabella, la honte n'a aucunement sa place à la villa, ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas avec le plaisir. Et sache que tes rougeurs sont ravissantes. Dit-il avec un regard bienveillant.

_Ravissant, il a dit ravissant, youhou ! ! ! _

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer d'avantage. Je baisse les yeux.

Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de baisser le regard. Son ton bienveillant à disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à sa voix autoritaire.

Maintenant, tu vas me donner du plaisir, si tu le veux bien Isabella.

Il attend un instant, avant de reprendre

Tu vas me prendre avec la bouche.

Je jette un regard vers son entrejambe, son pantalon de costume est tendu au niveau de son membre. Je mordille doucement ma lèvre de gourmandise et glisse une main sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Je lève les yeux pour croiser sont regard, mais ils sont fermés et sa mâchoire est tendue. J'appuie un peu ma caresse et déboutonne son pantalon, je glisse doucement la fermeture, et baisse le tissu jusqu'à ses mollets. Ses jambes sont fines et musclées, assurément les jambes d'un sportif. Je remonte mes mains vers son boxer, qui subit le même sort. Je remonte lentement mes mains le long de ses cuisses vers ses fesses, je le sens se tendre, sa peau s'hérisse. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Je glisse mes doigts vers son sexe fièrement tendu, il siffle entre ses dents.

J'ai dis avec la bouche, grimace-t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'aspire son gland entre mes lèvres, il est doux et chaud, je glisse ma langue dessus, je l'entends grogner. Sans plus attendre j'ouvre mes lèvres et prends un maximum de son membre dans ma bouche.

_Hum, on peut dire que la nature a été très généreuse avec Mister Sexy, jusqu'au moindre détails._

J'entame quelques vas et viens sur sa longueur, essayant de le prendre au complet. Je détends ma gorge et son membre vient claquer au fond. Ses mains viennent glisser sur mon cuir chevelu, il dessine des petits cercles au dessus de mes oreilles du bout de ses doigts. Je gémis sur son membre qui palpite.

- J'aime quand c'est dur et rapide, dit-il d'une voix roque.

Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides. Je retrousse légèrement mes lèvres sont venir frotter mes dents sur sa hampe, je l'entends siffler. Je fais glisser ma langue vers son frein et la frotte quelques instants, puis je relâche son membre pour passer ma langue sur ses testicules, je le sens de tendre d'avantage si c'est possible. Je reprends mes assauts sur son pénis, plus fort, plus vite. Je prends un plaisir incroyable à l'avoir dans ma bouche, mon excitation coule allégrement entre mes jambes.

Hum, je vais venir, avale tout ce que je t'offre, dit-il le souffle court.

Quelques allez et retours plus tard, il se lâche dans un long râle de plaisir, j'avale son nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme une affamée, je n'en perd pas une goutte. Je n'ai jamais fais cela, mais découvrir ça avec lui, c'est un véritable délice. Le temps de reprendre mes esprit, ses mains quittent ma tête et il se rhabille prestement.

Je me redresse le sourire aux lèvres, toute anxiété a quitté mon corps, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir bien fait, d'avoir bien servi, mon maître.

_Mon maître. _

Je redescends vite de mon nuage lorsque je vois qu'il est assis derrière son bureau, le visage fermé.

Rhabille-toi Isabella. Dit-il froidement

Je plie l'échine sous son ton autoritaire, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je vais chercher le peignoir négligemment laissé au sol lors de mon effeuillage et l'enfile. Je tremble comme une feuille, attendant les mots durs qu'il va employer pour me mettre à la porte. Je ressers les pans sur peignoir sur ma poitrine. Le silence est lourd, oppressant.

Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en désignant la chaise face à lui.

J'obéis. Le silence est pesant, je joue avec mes doigts, la tête basse, attendant la sentence.

Tu es débutante Isabella, sans aucune formation, dit-il, mais tu es dotée d'un gros potentiel.

_Il parle de moi là ?_

Saches que je ne donne pas de compliments à la légère, mais je crois que tu peux devenir une bonne soumise. C'est pourquoi, je te propose un stage de trois mois au sein du club, à l'issu duquel, je déciderais si tu peux intégrer de façon définitive la Villa Claire obscure.

_3 mois avec ce Dieu du sexe, alléluia_

_Je signe où ?_

Avant que tu prennes une décision, je dois t'expliquer quelques détails du fonctionnement de la Villa. Premièrement, les membres comme je te l'ai expliqué par ailleurs, sont des amis, triés sur le volet, ils ont une parfaite confiance en moi et je leur ai donné la mienne, ils tiennent à leur anonymat et moi au mien. En aucun cas ce qui se passe à la villa ne doit sortir de cette dernière, le respect de la vie privé est un aspect essentiel au bon fonctionnement du club. Certains des membres viennent en couples, essentiellement pour utiliser les structures qu'offre la villa. Les autres sont célibataires, dominants ou soumises qui viennent prendre du bon temps avec différents partenaires. Les membres s'engagent à n'entretenir aucune relation en dehors de la villa, y compris avec les autres membres, sauf évidement pour les couples. Et en tant que Maître de la Villa, tous les membres me doivent l'obéissance. Chacun est libre de quitter le club à chaque instant et ne pas y revenir. Actuellement le club compte trois couples et sept célibataires. La villa est ouverte du vendredi soir au dimanche soir. Des chambres sont disponibles pour les couples, les célibataires disposent des dortoirs. Je dispose des mes appartements à l'étage. Certaines pièces sont dites « neutres » dans lesquels il n'y a plus d'autorité dominant/soumise et ou chacun peut relâcher la pression. Les animaux sont interdits dans la villa ainsi que certaines pratiques. Je te laisse le contrat de stage ainsi que le règlement du la villa. Si tu as des questions quant au contrat, tu peux me téléphoner. As-tu des questions ?

Non Monsieur.

Bien. Tu peux aller te rhabiller dans la salle de bains, Alice t'attend dans le séjour.

Merci Monsieur, au revoir Monsieur.

Au revoir Isabella, et bon anniversaire.

Mon cœur fait un looping.

Je me lève et quitte le bureau la tête pleine de toutes les informations, je retrouve mes vêtements encore un peu humide, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis, je les enfile rapidement et sors de la salle de bains, le bureau est vide, il est parti, mon cœur se sert à cette pensée. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes vilaines idées et retrouver Alice.

Elle m'attend au milieu du séjour, un air fautif sur le visage, jouant avec ses doigts.

_Une, qui attend de subir la fureur de Bella_

J'ai du mal à contenir mon rire à la vue de sa tête de coupable. J'ai bien envie de la faire marcher un peu mais quand elle croise mon regard, elle lance un petit sourire en coin, il faut dire, je dois avoir la tête d'un chat qui vient d'avaler le meilleur des canaris.

_Hum, et quel canari ! ! !_

Mon intimité fait un bond quand je repense à ma « soirée test ».

Bella, contente de te revoir, ça fait des heures que tu es partie, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, dit-elle le regard plein de malice.

Alice… dis-je en essayant de lui lancer un regard réprobateur, mais difficile de rester sérieuse devant sa frimousse.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux durant plusieurs secondes, le regard dur, jouant à « la première qui lâche » ce qui fini par partir dans un immense fou rire.

« Chuttt » entendions nous dans notre dos.

Un regard derrière l'épaule, il s'agit de la grande blonde, Rosalie, nous lançant un regard meurtrier. Un regard vers Alice, et le fou rire repart de plus belle.

Allez viens Bella, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Dit Alice entre deux rires.

Nous quittons la villa sous le regard réprobateur de la blonde. La pluie avait cessée, le sol en gravillons luisait à la lueur de la lune. De nombreuses voitures étaient stationnées sur le côté de la Villa.

_Que du beau monde à en voir leurs véhicules_

A peine montée en voiture, un flot de questions me trotte dans la tête.

Où sommes nous ?

A Forks, à environ une heure de Port-Angelès.

_Ben merdre, j'ai du dormir un moment dans la voiture de Jasper ! ! !_

Bon et ben, ta punition est la suivante, tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions durant une heures, et pas moyen d'éluder.

Ok, je te dois bien ça. Répondit Alice résignée.

Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ?

Houla c'est une longue histoire. Jasper et moi sommes originaires de Forks. Edward Cullen est le meilleur ami de Jasper.

Edward ?

Le propriétaire de la villa.

_Edward…_

Je ne connaissais même pas son nom

_Non, mais tu connais son canari_

Bref, avec Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et moi, sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Un jour, je suis allée avec Jasper dans un club à Seattle et nous sommes tombés sur Edward. Il était dominant. Il était tout autant que nous étonné de nous rencontrer là-bas. En discutant, nous avons appris que sa sœur était aussi dominante, elle avait pris Emmet comme soumis. Il a décidé d'ouvrir ce club avec elle. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre quand on y pense.

Sa sœur ?

Oui Rosalie. Bref, au départ, nous n'étions que nous six, à utiliser la villa pour nos séances. Nous avons acheté du matériel et nous nous rendions là-bas quand nous voulions. Pour des raisons évidentes, nous ne pratiquions pas d'échangisme, alors Edward a proposé d'ouvrir les portes à d'autres membres. Il avait pas mal de contacts dans d'autres club et a proposé à des personnes de confiance d'intégrer notre club très fermé. Edward est devenu le maître des lieux vu que la villa lui appartient.

Comment as-tu su que je pouvais être une soumise ?

Quand cet après-midi tu m'as fais part de tes doutes sur ta sexualité et ton ennui lors de tes précédentes relations, je suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être prendre ton pied dans une sexualité un peu plus musclée. Je n'étais sure de rien même si différents éléments de ta personnalité étayaient ma thèse. Alors j'ai eu d'abord l'idée de t'emmenée dans un club à Seattle, mais comme tu ne voulais pas sortir, j'ai eu l'idée de te faire venir à la Villa. Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Comment ça me faire venir à la villa ?

En sortant de la bibliothèque, j'ai vu ta voiture, et tout le plan s'est mis en place dans ma tête.

Ma voiture, ne me dis pas que …

Bella, tu ne voulais pas sortir, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix

Mais tu sais que tu es une grande malade Alice Brandon. Mais comment…

Je savais que tu serais obligée de rentrer à pieds, alors j'ai demandé à Jasper de retourner à la maison pour prendre de la lingerie. Tu sais, il serait capable de faire le tour du monde en Moon-walk pour me voir porter ces…

Bon c'est bon, on a compris l'idée

Donc avec mon plan de génie et mon timing parfait, j'étais certaine que Jasper croiserait ta route. Je l'ai donc appelé, il a confirmé ma pensée, tu étais en voiture avec lui. Je lui ai demandé de t'amener à la Villa, il était d'abord septique puis comme je l'ai menacé de faire ceinture tout le week-end, il a dis oui.

Alice, je retire ce que j'ai dis, en fait tu es une grande, grande malade

Je dirais plutôt un géni oui

Mouai

J'espère que tu comprends que j'ai pris de gros risques à te faire venir à la villa sans en parler à Edward avant. Ne sachant pas si mes hypothèses sur ta nature de soumise allaient se confirmer, toute l'organisation du club aurait pu en pâtir, et Jasper et moi aurions pu être expulsés. Il s'agit d'une grosse entorse au règlement.

Les mots d'Edward résonnaient encore dans ma tête _«C'est un club très fermé … où la discrétion est de mise, __en aucun cas ce qui se passe à la villa ne doit sortir de cette dernière »._

Mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris en me voyant. En fait tu m'as carrément envoyé au casse pipe. _Tu parles d'une amie._

Quand tu lui as dis que tu venais de ma part, il a du sentir le pot aux roses. Il s'est efforcé de garder le contrôle comme il sait si bien la faire

_Ca je n'en doute pas_

Puis pendant que tu prenais ta douche, il est venu nous trouver Jasper et moi, il est entré dans une colère noire.

Je vis Alice frissonner à ce souvenir.

Puis Jasper l'a rassuré sur toi, disant que tu étais quelqu'un de confiance et que même si tu n'étais pas dans ton élément à la villa, jamais tu n'irais divulguer des informations sur le club. Ca l'a radouci un peu mais il ne s'est pas gêné de nous mettre en garde disant que si cette affaire tournait mal, nous devrions en assumer la responsabilité.

J'imaginais déjà Alice et Jasper dissimuler mon corps au milieu des bois.

Puis après votre séance, il est venu dans notre chambre pour nous dire que tu étais « satisfaisante » et qu'il t'avait proposé un stage. Il m'a demandé de ne pas influencer ta décision, mais s'il te plait Bella, réfléchi bien, tu n'as rien à perdre, l'expérience vaut vraiment le coup. Tu peux me croire, depuis que nous pratiquons avec Jasper, nous sommes épanouis ainsi que notre couple. Et sache que tu peux quitter la villa quand bon te semble. Dis-moi que tu vas y réfléchir sérieusement, Bella, jamais je ne t'avais vu avec un sourire aussi radieux qu'à la sortie du bureau d'Edward.

Je vais y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça et de dormir.

Ok. Je te laisse aller te coucher. A lundi Bella et fais de beaux rêves, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Sacrée Alice, elle n'en perd pas une…_

J'étais épuisée, jamais une soirée d'anniversaire n'avait été aussi éprouvante. Je gravis les marches pour atteindre mon appartement. Après une rapide promenade avec Beagle, mon bouledogue français d'un an et une rapide toilette, je me laisse enfin tomber sur mon lit. Les images de la soirée se rejouaient devant mes yeux et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant pour la première fois d'Edward Cullen.

Voila, voila, ça avance doucement mais sûrement. J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos remarques.

Vous pouvez consulter les images des lieux, vêtements… sur mon profil

Prochain chapitre samedi 18 février (p'tre avant si vous êtes généreuses ! ! !)

XoXo Nilua


	3. Ch 3 Décision

16/02/2011

Hi, voici le nouveau chapitre de la Recrue, avec un peu d'avance ! ! ! Il est plus long que les précédents, il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière, donc je suis désolée si vous restez sur votre faim, mais la suite promet d'être plus pimentée.

Vraiment un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'essaye d'en tenir compte pour améliorer mon style et ma fiction. Donc merci, merci, merci.

Pour répondre à quelques reviews

**Lagasy** : _pour le temps de narration, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, je suis d'ailleurs passée au passé simple + imparfait plutôt qu'au présent comme dans les précédents chapitres, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi en plus. Et pour les questions qui te démangent, ben n'hésite pas._

**Masen (anonyme)** : _je tâche d'y faire attention, mais il est vrai que lorsqu'on adore certaines fictions, il est difficile de ne pas s'en imprégner_, mais je t'assure que ma fiction sera bien _différente. Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, je crois que ca vient d'un problème avec les puces automatiques dans word, car je tape bien mon texte avec des tirets. A voir pour la suite._

**Kindy : **_merci pour ta review, mais le principe d'une fiction est justement d'être de la fiction. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être incollable sur le sujet._

Edwaedxbella : _merci pour tes encouragements_

Et merci à toutes les autres.

Précédemment

_J'étais épuisée, jamais une soirée d'anniversaire n'avait été aussi éprouvante. Je gravis les marches pour atteindre mon appartement. Après une rapide promenade avec Beagle, mon bouledogue français d'un an et une rapide toilette, je me laisse enfin tomber sur mon lit. Les images de la soirée se rejouaient devant mes yeux et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant pour la première fois d'Edward Cullen._

Chapitre 3 : Décision

Je me réveillais ce matin là, en sueur, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, la nuit avait été très agitée et les stigmates de mon dernier rêve luisaient encore entre mes cuisses. Jamais auparavant, je n'étais arrivée à la jouissance dans un rêve. Il faut dire que l'acteur principal de celui-ci n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, plus particulièrement la langue de ce dernier.

_Hum sa langue ! _

Je m'extirpais de mon lit, des nombreuses courbatures se faisaient ressentir dans tout mon corps. Je mis en route la cafetière et me glissa sous la douche. L'eau massait et détendait mes muscles endoloris.

_Ouai, comme tu dis, agitée la nuit_

Les cours à l'université ne reprenaient que le 1er octobre, outre mes heures de travail à la bibliothèque les lundis, mardis, jeudis et vendredis de 16 à 19 heures, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. J'avais pour habitude de me lever tôt et d'aller faire une longue promenade avec Beagle.

Mon père m'a offert Beagle quand j'ai décidé de venir m'établir à Port-Angelès l'an passé. Je l'ai reçu en cadeau de Noël, pour d'après mon père me tenir compagnie. Je n'étais pas dupe, Charlie avait toujours été très protecteur envers moi et savoir que j'allais vivre de l'autre bout du pays seul le préoccupait beaucoup. En plus du chien, il avait offert un abonnement à un club d'agility et d'éducation pour que « Beagle puisse veiller sur toi ». Nous travaillions plus sur l'éducation, car ma saucisse sur pattes n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus sportif de l'espèce canine.

Mon appartement se situé dans une belle maison victorienne, ressemblant davantage à un pavillon aux belles proportions plutôt qu'à une grande copropriété, il n'y avait que trois appartements. Le mien était en duplex occupant une partie du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage, l'autre partie abritait Mr et Mrs Cope, les propriétaires de l'immeuble, le troisième appartement se trouvait dans l'annexe à l'arrière du bâtiment. J'adorais mon appartement, la façade était orientée vers la mer, je disposais d'une belle terrasse et d'un accès piéton à la plage. La façade arrière de la maison dominée le bois avec la montagne en arrière plan. Lors de ma première visite, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette maison. Depuis mon salon, j'entendais la houle et j'avais une vue magnifique sur la mer et les côtes canadiennes au loin. J'aimais observer les ferry-boats qui faisaient la navette entre Port-Angelès et Victoria.

La mélodie des vagues berçait ma vie à Port-Angelès.

Après avoir avalé un café, Beagle et moi filions vers la plage. L'immeuble se situant légèrement sur les hauteurs, nous devions emprunter un escalier menant directement sur la grève. La journée était belle pour la mi-septembre en péninsule Olympique, le ciel était clair et une légère brise venait caresser le sable. Beagle avait pris pour proie une grosse branche et il prenait un malin plaisir à la traîner derrière lui.

Ce bol d'air frais me fit le plus grand bien, je tachais de mettre en place mes idées à propos du stage. Alors que la peur devrait envahir mes sens et ma conscience me dire de fuir très loin de cette villa et de son propriétaire, je ressentais de la curiosité et même un peu d'excitation. Jamais je n'avais réfléchi à mes envies et peut-être besoins sexuels, j'avais mis les échecs de mes précédentes relations sur de mauvaises affinités. En réalité, je n'avais jamais été comblée et encore moins excité en couple.

J'avais besoin de voir où cela mènerait, quelle expérience je pourrais en tirer et surtout de peut-être découvrir que ce cache derrière Edward Cullen. Il m'intriguait beaucoup, avoir je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée, j'avais l'intime conviction que derrière sa façade froide se cachait un homme sensible et doux.

_Ouai mais avec des pratiques sexuelles tordues_ me disait ma petite voix.

_Tordues peut-être, mais elles te font mouiller ta petite culotte_ répondit vilaine-Bella

Après deux heures de promenade nous rentions Beagle et moi. Je lançais mes clés sur la commode de l'entrée, mon répondeur clignotait. J'écoutai le message alors que Beagle allait se coucher dans son panier, épuisé après deux heures de lutte acharnée avec la branche.

- « _Bella, chéri, c'est papa, je t'appelle pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai eu énormément à faire aujourd'hui. Je vois qu'il est 22 heures et que tu n'es pas là, j'espère que tu profites de ton anniversaire avec tes amis. Passe une bonne soirée et appelle moi dès que tu peux pour rassurer ton vieux père. Je t'embrasse ma fille. Bip bip bip_ »

_Oh oui j'ai profité…_

- « Allo Papa, c'est moi, je viens juste d'avoir ton message »

- « Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

_Reste évasive, reste évasive_

- « Hum, oui c'était bien »

- « Mais encore ? »

- « heu, je suis sortie avec Alice et Jasper, ils m'ont présenté des amis, c'était bien »

_Oh oui, vraiment bien_

_Toi ferme-la, c'est pas le moment_

- « Comment va Beagle ? »

- « Bien, il progresse bien en éducation, sa dernière séance est cet après-midi. »

- « C'est bien. Je dois retourner au bureau, j'attends un appel de Ministre des affaires étrangères, il veut me faire part de projets d'après les dires de son assistant. »

- « Ok, bisous, je t'appelle vite »

- « Bisous ma chéri, à bientôt. »

L'appel terminé, j'entrepris alors de faire un peu de ménage. Mon appartement est grand, bien que j'y vive seule, je disposais de quatre chambres et d'autant de salle de bains. L'une des chambres était consacrée à Charlie lors de ses visites, une autre s'était transformée en bureau, puis une m'était destinée et la dernière était une chambre d'amis. Au gré de mes voyages, j'avais chiné de nombreux objets qui aujourd'hui composaient ma décoration intérieure. L'ambiance de mon appartement était un mélange d'exotisme et de tradition, et je m'y sentais fort à mon aise. Au son de la musique, j'époussetais, me déhanchais, balayais, me trémoussais…

Après un repas rapide, il était l'heure de partir à la dernière séance d'éducation de Beagle.

_Et merdre, ma voiture …_

Le club se trouvait au milieu des bois, sur les terres de la réserve indienne de la tribu des Quileutes. Seth, le moniteur est d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux, après le collège, il a décidé des se consacrer à ses amours de toujours, les canidés. Il a donc créé son propre club à tout juste dix-huit ans et aujourd'hui, il rencontre un réel succès, il est un très moniteur et très sensible au comportement des chiens. Il arrive à instaurer un véritable dialogue avec eux, c'est un véritable spectacle.

Enfilant une paire de bonnes chaussures et un gilet en laine, nous partions Beagle et moi, à son cours. La route n'est pas longue mais les chemins à travers les bois sont assez escarpés.

Le sol était couvert d'une couche de mousse très glissante mettant à rude épreuve mon équilibre déjà précaire sur des surfaces planes. Beagle, lui, s'en accommodait très bien. Après quelques chutes et éraflures sans gravités dans les paumes des mains et aux genoux, nous arrivions enfin au club.

L'accueil du club était dans un petit chalet en bois blanc aux fenêtres et à la porte blanche. Le club disposait d'un parcours d'agility avec des nombreux agrès, et d'un espace consacré à l'éducation des jeunes chiens.

- « Beagle » cria Seth heureux de nous voir arriver

- « Salut Seth, heureuse également de te voir » souriais-je

- « Heu, salut Bella, désolé, content de te voir » dit-il accroupi à hauteur de Beagle lui faisant des caresses.

- « Alors mon gars, c'est la dernière aujourd'hui, mais il est un grand garçon maintenant, mais oui »

Si je n'avais pas connu l'amour de Seth pour les chiens, la scène m'aurait sûrement fait pleurer de rire, tellement ce tas de muscles avait l'air idiot à parler à mon chien comme à un enfant. Mais Seth étant Seth, ses élèves passaient avant tout, même avant ce qui lui sert de virilité.

- « Bon Bella, pour la dernière séance, je voudrais que nous travaillions une dernière fois sur l'obéissance sans laisse, la dernière fois au moindre stimuli extérieur Beagle perdait sa concentration et le fils de tes ordres. »

- « Ca me va, je te suis »

L'exercice en théorie n'était pas compliqué, je devais laisser Beagle à un point donné, puis aller de l'autre côté du terrain sans qu'il ne bouge de sa place durant quelques minutes et enfin l'appeler pour qu'il me rejoigne.

- « Pas bouger Beagle » dis en me dirigeant vers le fond du terrain

Tout se passait bien jusqu'alors, c'était compter sur l'intervention de Seth, qui, à l'autre extrémité du terrain faisait l'idiot pour déconcentrer mon chien. Malgré mes efforts pour le maintenir en place, il courut dans sa direction les oreilles au vent, en remuant la queue.

Au bout de plusieurs essais, nous arrivions enfin à finir l'exercice. Je ne sais pas, qui du chien ou de moi était le plus fatigué à l'issu des séances. Dresser son chien n'est vraiment pas de tout repos.

_Tu verras si ton propre dressage sera de tout repos_

_Pfff, ouai, un point pour toi_

- « Parfait, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui » dit Seth en applaudissant

- « Je suis d'accord, je suis lessivée »

- « Nos chemins se séparent ici mon cher Beagle, je suis fier de toi, tu es un brave chien » dit-il en tapant affectueusement la tête de mon chien

- « Mais tu restes le bienvenu à club mon pépère, au moindre problème Bella, n'hésite pas à venir faire quelques séances, ça sera avec plaisir. »

- « Merci Seth, merci pour tout, je m'en souviendrai, à bientôt. »

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme, Beagle traînait la patte tout comme moi.

A peine vautrée dans mon canapé, que mon téléphone sonnait

_Argggg_

- « Allo »

- « Eh, Bell's, c'est Alice »

_Qui d'autre ?_

- « Salut Alice, quoi de neuf ? »

- « Jasper joue ce soir chez Jeff, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions y aller ensemble et récupérer ta voiture par la même occasion. »

- « J'ai le choix ? » demandais-je en roulant des yeux

- « Nope » rigola-t-elle en insistant bien le P « Je passe te chercher à 21 heures, ok ? »

- « Ouep, c'est bon pour moi, à toute » dis-je en raccrochant

Il n'était que 17 heures, et j'avais encore du temps avant de me préparer. Je saisis alors le dossier que m'a laissé Edward, il était assez volumineux.

La première partie était consacrée au règlement de la Villa, j'appris que le séjour et le salon étaient des zones libres. La seconde partie concernait les conditions de vie de la soumise, avec des heures de coucher et de levé, un régime alimentaire, un programme de yoga. La troisième partie était le contrat proprement dit avec les listes de limites de chacun d'entre nous, le détail des châtiments et les attentes d'Edward dans les scènes et durant mes séjours à la Villa. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois le dossier, je pris mon ordinateur portable sur mes genoux sur le canapé.

J'avais l'intention de me renseigner d'avantage sur les principes du BDSM, pas que je sois complètement ignorante, j'avais lu quelques romans sur le sujet dont l'excellente trilogie « Les infortunes de la Belle au bois dormant » mais j'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair avant de me lancer dans la gueule du lion. Je lançai donc google et débutai mes recherches. Je tapai « BDSM », 50 millions de résultats…

_Ben, je n'ai pas fini…_

Le premier lien pointait vers Wikipédia, donnant une approche très théorique, puis de pages en pages, je découvris de blogs et sites traitants du sujet, des lexiques, des boutiques de matériel… Le domaine semblait assez vaste avec différentes approches, pratiques. Certains sites me fichaient la chaire de poule, des photos montraient des femmes suspendues et saucissonnées, entièrement vêtues de latex et cagoulés, des clous plantés dans les fesses et les cuisses. Un autre site énoncé des pratiques vraiment crades, des trucs que je n'aurais imaginé exister, mettant en scène des animaux et différents fluides corporels.

_Beurk_

Je me promettais que si l'on me proposait ce type de trucs, je partirai à la seconde. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Puis de sites en sites, je suis tombée sur le journal en ligne d'une soumise. Elle y décrivait sa vie dans et en dehors la salle de jeu de son maître, ses doutes, ses expériences. En dehors de leur contrat, ils étaient mariés et avaient des enfants, la famille typique en somme. Certains post étaient de la main du maître, il se décrivait comme un Maître traditionnel, qui prônait la confiance mutuelle et un grand respect de se soumise. Au fil de la lecture du blog, il était frappant de l'amour inconditionnel qui unissait ce couple. J'ajoutais leur blog à mes favoris en me promettant d'y revenir rapidement.

Je prenais des notes, sur telle ou telle pratique, en ajoutant certaine à ma hard liste.

Mon dossier était maintenant complet, ne manquait que ma signature.

Puis de nouveau devant la page Google, je décidai de faire des recherches sur Edward. Je ne voulais pas fouiner dans sa vie personnelle mais juste connaître quelques trucs sur lui, son âge ou encore son métier, rien de trop personnel.

_C'est ça, essaye de t'en convaincre_

J'appris qu'Edward Cullen avait 32 ans, qu'il avait été pilote dans l'Armée et que désormais, il était à la tête d'une grosse société d'import-export de matières premières, héritée de son grand-père maternelle Edward S. Pratts. D'après le classement annuel de Forbes, il était la deuxième plus jeune richesse des USA après Mark Zuckerberg, (créateur de Facebook, âgé de 25 ans) à la tête d'un empire de 90 milliards de dollars.

_Oh la vache__!_

Il était le fils de Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien de renommée mondiale et d'Esmée Cullen-Pratts célèbre designer. J'appris également qu'il est sorti major de sa promotion de la West point Academy, la prestigieuse école militaire à la devise « Un cadet ne ment pas, ne triche pas, ne vole pas, et ne tolère pas ceux qui le font ». Il a été diplômé à l'âge de 20 ans, puis est resté sous les couleurs durant dix ans, d'abord formateur sur la base aérienne de Geat Falls dans le Montana pendant neuf ans puis il a mené des actions sous le drapeau américain à l'étranger jusqu'en décembre 2008 avant de reprendre les affaires familiales, il y a seulement deux ans.

Je commençais doucement à brosser le tableau de la vie d'Edward Cullen, tout concordait, sa démarche sure, son ton autoritaire résultaient assurément de sa carrière militaire, et sa richesse levait le voile sur la possibilité qu'il soit propriétaire d'une immense villa, elle était certainement le fruit de son travail au sein des affaires familiales. Rien dans mes recherches sur Internet ne permettait de relier Edward à quelconques activités de dominant, rien non plus sur sa vie privée et d'éventuelles relations. Si l'on pouvait refaire le CV d'Edward Cullen, l'homme d'affaires, grâce à Internet, aucun élément de permettait d'en savoir plus sur Edward, l'homme. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était déjà 20 heures, je n'avais rien avalé à part un bagel avec du Philadelphia cream-cheese (Ndla : fromage américain servant à faire des cheese-cakes, ressemble à du St Moret) et mon estomac criait famine. Bien que bonne cuisinière, je n'avais pas le temps de me cuisiner un bon petit plat, je mis une barquette de macaronis au fromage au four. _Vive les plats préparés._ Direction la salle de bains. Je n'avais qu'une heure pour me préparer et manger avant qu'Alice ne débarque, et on ne fait pas attendre Alice Brandon, sauf si on souhaite mourir. Je me glisse rapidement sous la douche pour effacer les traces de sueur laissées par ma séance d'éducation canine. Faute de temps pour me coiffer correctement, je séchais rapidement mes cheveux, et accentuais mes boucles avec de la mousse pour les laisser libres. Devant ma penderie, mon stress monta en flèche, pas question de m'habiller de guenilles pour sortir avec Alice. J'optai pour un jean slim noir et un pull fin blanc, avec ma veste noire et mes escarpins blancs, ça fera l'affaire. _Enfin espérons. _Quelques traits de khôl plus tard, je dégustais mon plat de macaronis. Le temps de mettre la barquette à la poubelle et la fourchette dans l'évier que la sonnette retentit déjà.

- « Alice, toujours ponctuelle à ce que je vois ! ! ! »

- « Salut Bella, prête ? »

- « Oui, on peut y aller » répondis-je en prenant mon sac et mes clés.

Alice avait une mini-cooper cabriolet noire avec l'intérieur chocolat, cadeau de Jasper pour son dernier anniversaire. Une petite nerveuse aux lignes racées, à l'image de sa propriétaire.

Alice était une petite boule d'énergie, brune, ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante-cinq, après des études de commerce au sein de la renommée Columbia Business School, elle avait débuté une brillante carrière de consultante, spécialisée dans le rachat d'entreprises au sein d'un grand groupe. Elle a mis fin à sa jeune carrière assez rapidement pour reprendre des cours en auditrice libre, en filière stylisme, sa véritable passion à l'université de l'état de Washington. (Ndla : _Les personnes de tous âges qui souhaitent suivre des cours à l'Université pour un complément de formation ou pour leur culture personnelle mais qui ne veulent pas obtenir de diplôme peuvent devenir auditeur libre à l'Université)_Il est vrai que l'on imagine mieux Alice au beau milieu de la frénésie des défilés de mode plutôt qu'en mode businesswoman, en tailleur stricte et chignon serré, assise derrière un bureau. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'elle soit âgée maintenant de 30 ans, qu'Alice partageais certains de mes cours. Nous partagions notre pupitre en cours de Français, langue indispensable pour Alice si elle voulait percer dans la mode et également celui de dessin. Elle occupait elle aussi un poste à mi-temps à la bibliothèque, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble et étions très amies.

Jasper lui était avocat au sein du cabinet familial « Hale & Hale », il traite tous types d'affaires, mais s'est spécialisé dans les affaires immobilières, profitant de la flambée des prix de la région. Ses affaires sont florissantes et lui permettent de mener une vie confortable et de couvrir Alice de cadeaux. Ils sont éperdument amoureux, bien qu'ils soient des exacts opposés, aussi blond qu'elle est brune, aussi calme et réfléchi qu'elle est exubérante. Les regards complices et les gestes tendres qu'ils partagent, laissent rêveur.

_Quand on dit que les opposés s'attirent_

Ensembles depuis le lycée, ils ne sont pas mariés, au grand dam d'Alice, mais vivent ensemble dans un bel appartement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble très moderne appartenant à la famille de Jasper.

Alice mit la musique à fond et commença à chanter et à se trémousser au volant de son petit bolide. Les paroles d'American woman de Lenny Kravitz emplissaient l'habitacle accompagnées de vocalises pour le moins fausses d'Alice. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Alice avait une conduite sportive, je me tenais fermement au siège et freinais du pied à chaque intersection. Alice apercevant ma posture, ralentit un peu et baissa le volume de la musique.

- « Tu me sembles bien nerveuse » dit Alice, me tirant de me réflexions. « Tu vas voir, les soirs de concert, le bar est plein à craquer, l'ambiance est géniale, en plus des amis doivent nous rejoindre.»

_Des amis, pitié pas ça, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là, je me suis pas prête à l'affronter. _

- « Bella, ça va, tu es toute blanche d'un coup ? »

- « T'inquiète, juste un peu de fatigue et je m'inquiète pour ma voiture. »

- « Relaxe, on la récupérera après le concert.»

Nous arrivions enfin devant le Peaks pub, il y avait la queue à l'entrée et le parking était déjà bien rempli. Le peaks pub est le bar sympa de Port-Angelès, il appartient à Jeff, un gros nounours barbu d'une soixantaine d'année et fier par-dessus tout des 90 marques de bière sur sa carte. La journée, le pub est calme, un repaire d'habitués venant trouver ici un peu de compagnie et des adversaires pour jouer aux fléchettes. Le soir, Jeff confiait son pub à son fils, qui lui organisait des concerts et soirées à thème. Jeff gardait cependant l'œil, et il n'était pas rare de le trouver derrière le bar jusque tard dans la soirée.

La file d'attente était longue d'un vingtaine de mètre, et l'entrée était gardée par deux agents et je reconnu au loin Seth accompagné de Tom son fidèle Akita-Américan. (Ndla : grand chien un peu lupin, d'origine Japonais, eh oui ! ! !)

- « Eh Seth, que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Oh Bella, salut, en fait je fais quelques extra les soirs pour arrondir les fins de mois. Jeff a eu besoin de moi ce soir, le bar reçoit un groupe de rock populaire dans la région. »

- « Seth, je te présente mon amie Alice, elle est fiancée au chanteur du fameux groupe. »

- « Enchanté Alice, vous pouvez entrer, passez une bonne soirée les filles.» dit-il sous les remarques des clients qui attendaient.

- « Bye Seth, et bye Tom » dis-je avec une petite caresse sur la tête du grand chien.

L'ambiance est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde au Peaks. La lumière était tamisée, des gens dansaient dans tous les coins, les tables étaient bondées de monde. La première partie tirait à sa fin, Jasper et son groupe allaient monter sur scène dans quelques minutes. Alice sautait déjà dans tous les sens, à la recherche de têtes connues et accessoirement d'une table.

- « Bella, je vais chercher une table dans le fond »

- « Ok, je vais au bar, tu bois quoi ? »

- « Mojito m'zlle » dit-elle sautillant entre les tables.

Je me glissais vers le bar, slalomant dans la foule et évitant tant bien que mal le balai des serveuses.

- « Eh Jeff, salut » criais-je au dessus du bar, « c'est la folie ici, je comprend mieux les gardes à l'entrée » criait-je par-dessus le comptoir.

- « Salut Bell's, content de te voir, ouai j'ai renforcé la sécurité pour contenir toutes les fans dopées aux hormones ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma belle ? »

- « Deux mojitos s'il-te-plait. »

Alice avait trouvé une table avec banquette pas très loin de la scène, elle était en pleine discussion avec un couple. Je me glissai à son côté sur la banquette, lui tendant son verre.

- « Ah Bella te voilà, je te présente Sam et Emily, des amis de Forks, Sam est shérif adjoint là-bas, il travaille souvent avec Jasper. Emily est infirmière à l'hôpital. Sam, Emily, je vous présente Bella, une amie de l'université avec qui je travaille également à la bibliothèque.»

Nous discutions un peu tout en savourant nos cocktails. Sam et Emily étaient très sympathiques, intérieurement je me demandais s'ils étaient membres du club. En pensant au club, je ne pu m'empêcher de balayer la salle des yeux à la recherche de cheveux châtain roux.

_Rien en vue, ouf._

_Arrête ton char, tu crèves d'envie de la voir, _

_Pfff n'importe quoi, bon oui p'tre bien, mais pas maintenant_

La première partie était terminée, les applaudissements fusaient dans tout le pub. Jeff monta sur scène pour annoncer le prochain groupe.

- « Cher amis, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'il vous plait pour ce jeune groupe de la Push, qui vient de nous offrir une superbe première partie, les Dark-wolf. » Le public salua énergiquement les musiciens et Jeff reprit la parole « Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous et toutes, ils sont de retour à Port-Angelès, après leur triomphe à Seattle, accueillons comme il se doit The Cold-skins »

Alice sautillait d'anticipation sur son siège et tapant des mains, des étoiles plein les yeux, on aurait dit une gamine devant un marchant de bonbons.

Les applaudissements se turent et l'éclairage s'éteignit, nous n'entendions plus que des chuchotements. La salle était dans le noir complet quand une première note de guitare vient déchirer le silence, suivie de la batterie, puis de l'éclairage. Jasper s'avança vers son micro qu'il empoigna et commença sa chanson (Ndla :Adrienne – The Calling). Sa voix était grave et suave, il avait revêtu un blouson en cuir type motard sur un T-shirt noir assez proche du corps et un jean foncé baissé sur les hanches. Le Jasper avocat avait laissé place à un Jasper rocker au sex-appeal incontestable. Il était sur de lui et jouait avec le public. Je n'étais pas face au Jasper calme et discret que je connaissais mais à un homme passionné et ténébreux qui enflammait tout sur son passage. Il transpirait la testostérone et laissait apparaître son ardeur. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur la possibilité que Jasper puisse être dominant, ils furent vite balayés, il était clair que sous cet angle, il était aisé de voir en lui les traits du maître. Son intervention au micro me tira de mes pensées.

- « Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, pour notre dernier morceau, nous allons vous interpréter une chanson inédite, que je souhaite dédier à la femme de ma vie, Alice mon amour, c'est pour toi ».

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains sur la bouche tentant de retenir ses larmes.

La chanson débuta, elle était beaucoup plus douce que les précédentes. Jasper planta son regard dans le sien.

I Love you 'till the end – The Progues. (Ndla : petit clin d'œil au très beau film, PS : I Love you, qui utilise cette chanson dans sa B.O.)

_I just want to see you (Je veux juste te voir)  
When you're all alone (Quand tu es toute seule)  
I just want to catch you if I can (Je veux juste t'attraper si j'en suis capable)  
I just want to be there (Je veux juste être là)  
When the morning light explodes (Quand la lumière du matin explose)  
On your face it radiates (Sur ton visage, elle rayonne)  
I can't escape (Je ne peux m'enfuir)  
I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)  
_

Les larmes retenues finirent pas s'échapper sur les joues rougies d'Alice, son regard pétillait de bonheur.

_I just want to tell you nothing (Je ne veux pas te dire les choses )  
You don't want to hear (Que tu ne veux pas entendre)  
All I want is for you to say (Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises)  
Why don't you just take me where I've never been before (Pourquoi tu m'emmène toujours où je ne suis jamais allé)  
I know you want to hear me catch my breath (Je sais que tu veux m'entendre reprendre mon souffle)  
I love you 'till the end, I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin x2)  
I love you 'till the end, I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin x2)  
_

Jasper transmettait par son regard et ses mots tout son amour pour sa femme, sa soumise. L'émotion était palpable. J'étais témoin d'une véritable déclaration d'amour entre un homme et une femme. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et mon dieu cette chanson…

_I just want to be there (Je veux juste être là)  
When we're caught in the rain (Quand la pluie nous attrape)  
I just want to see you laugh not cry (Je veux juste te voir rire et non pleurer)  
I just want to feel you (Je veux juste te sentir )  
When the night puts on it's cloak (Quand la nuit se cache sous sa grande cape)  
I'm lost for words don't tell me (Je suis perdu dans mes mots, ne me dit rien)  
All I can say (Car tout ce que je peux dire c'est)  
I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)_

_I love you 'till the end (Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin)…_

Alice se leva comme un clown hors de sa boîte, couru jusqu'à la scène et sauta dans les bras de Jasper. Il encercla son dos de ses bras, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné sous les hurlements et applaudissements du public.

J'avais sous les yeux la preuve qu'il me manquait pour prendre ma décision, à cet instant que je compris que la base d'une relation d/s était la confiance et le dévouement, et que j'étais prête à relever le défi. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, je n'avais plus peur, j'étais certaine qu'Edward n'était pas un sadique qui me blesserait pour le plaisir, qu'il n'était autre qu'un homme avec des besoins particuliers comme moi j'étais une femme insatisfaite. J'étais bien décidé à tout faire pour y remédier.

Ne me frappez pas, je sais que la chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire, mais il était important de bien planter le décor.  
Comme je le disais plus haut, il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière, donc je suis désolée si vous restez sur votre faim, mais la suite promet d'être plus pimentée…

Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit, il sera publié samedi.

N'oubliez pas de faire un tour sur mon profil, il y a plein de photos de situation et d'illustration

J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos remarques… à samedi

XoXo Nilua.


	4. Ch 4 Visite nocturne

19/02/2011

Bonjour à toutes,

Chose promise, chose due, voici le quatrième chapitre des aventures de Bella à la Villa Claire obscure.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mises en alerte. Je vous retrouve en bas pour le blabla.

Bonne lecture.

_Précédemment : J'avais sous les yeux la preuve qu'il me manquait pour prendre ma décision, à cet instant que je compris que la base d'une relation d/s était la confiance et le dévouement, et que j'étais prête à relever le défi. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, je n'avais plus peur, j'étais certaine qu'Edward n'était pas un sadique qui me blesserait pour le plaisir, qu'il n'était autre qu'un homme avec des besoins particuliers comme moi j'étais une femme insatisfaite. J'étais bien décidé à tout faire pour y remédier._

Chapitre 4 : Visite nocturne

Alice et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre à la table. Il essuya les dernières larmes des joues d'Alice et l'embrassa sur le front. Alice souriait de toutes ses dents, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Je paierai cher pour ressentir le dixième de ce qu'elle vivait ce soir, mais bien évidement, j'étais heureuse pour elle.

- « Salut Jasper, félicitation pour votre prestation, c'était vraiment génial » le félicitais-je

- « Merci, content que ça t'ait plu.»

Alice me tira vers la piste de danse, un dj avait prit le relais sur scène envoyant dans les baffes de Shakira et du Rihanna à tout va. Je la suivis bien que pas trop emballée, mais elle était tellement heureuse que je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

Quelques mojitos et quelques danses, plus tard, Alice et Jasper se proposèrent de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture.

La soirée avait été très sympa, j'avais passé un très bon moment en compagnie de Sam et d'Emily et leur promis de les revoir très vite. Alice m'avait glissé à l'oreille sur la piste de danse qu'ils n'étaient pas membres du club, qu'ils ignoraient son existence et que ça devait rester comme ça. A part cette information, nous n'avions pas du tout abordé le sujet, elle devient certainement s'en tenir aux exigences d'Edward, qui lui avait explicitement demandé de me laisser réfléchir seule.

Arrivés sur le parking, Jasper ouvra la capot de mon bébé et rebrancha les fils de la batterie sans omettre de jeter à Alice un regard réprobateur, qui se passionna d'un coup pour ses escarpins.

_Plus de doutes, elle est bien la soumise du couple_

- « C'est bon, je crois qu'elle va démarrer maintenant, tu peux faire un essai s'il te plait» me dit-il.

Je me glissais dans l'habitacle, et effectivement, au premier coup de clé le moteur rugit.

- « Merci Jasper pour ton aide, et merci Alice pour la soirée, c'était génial, maintenant, je vais aller retrouver mon chez moi.»

- « A plus Bella, repose toi bien. »

- « Merci, passez une bonne nuit. »

La soirée avait été un véritable succès pour le groupe, et j'étais heureuse de mes rencontres et d'avantage encore d'après pris ma décision, j'y voyais enfin plus clair.

Entrant à la maison, je déposai mes clés sur la console, pas de message sur mon répondeur. Je me libérai de mes escarpins et me vautrai dans mon canapé. La journée avait été longue. Le remarquant sur ma droite, je saisis le dossier de candidature laissé entre deux cousins, je l'ouvris et le relu une dernière fois. Désormais certaine de ma décision, je me levai à la recherche d'un stylo et y apposai ma signature le sourire aux lèvres. En venant à Port-Angelès, j'avais eu envie de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à mon père, de prendre ma vie en mains et de tirer définitivement un trait sur mon passé sentimental. J'avais l'intime conviction aujourd'hui, que de faire se stage faisait parti de mon contrat moral et qu'il m'ouvrirait de nouveaux horizons.

Maintenant se poser le problème suivant, comment faire part de décision à Edward ?

J'étais un peu dans le flou, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on postule pour un stage bdsm. Devais-je lui téléphoner ? Après tout il m'en avait donné le droit…

_Bof un peu impersonnel_

Lui envoyer le dossier par courrier ?

_Là, c'est carrément lâche…et avec ma chance légendaire, le dossier arriverai chez un autre Edward Cullen._

Lui remettre en mains propres ?

_Oui, c'est définitivement mieux_

Maintenant question à 1$, quand ?

Demain ?

_Oui peut-être, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire_

Le week-end prochain ?

_Définitivement, trop loin_

Maintenant ?

_T'es folle, t'as vu l'heure, il est plus de 23 heures, on n'arrive pas chez les gens à cette heure là._

_Rien à faire, au moins je ne changerai plus d'avis._

_Ouai vu comme ca ! ! !_

Je pris ma veste, mon sac avec le dossier et je couru jusqu'à ma voiture. Je mis l'adresse de la Villa dans le GPS. Le temps de trajet annoncé était de 1h07.

_Bon allons-y, en roulant bien, j'y serai pour minuit. _

Rapidement, je quittais les lumières de la ville, la nuit était très sombre à travers les bois. Une boule d'angoisse montait doucement dans ma gorge, j'avais une vraie crainte d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe de me faire mettre à la porte.

La Bella courageuse me criait de m'en tenir à ma décision et de ne pas reculer.

_Après tout, la Villa est ouverte du vendredi soir au dimanche soir, rien n'indique que c'est fermé la nuit_, essayais-je me rassurer.

La pluie commençait à devenir violente, je ralentis un peu mon allure, les chaussées sont glissantes par ce temps.

_C'est pas le moment d'aller embrasser un arbre_ me dis-je.

J'essayais d'imaginer comment Edward réagirait à mon arrivée si tardive, quand la petite voix du GPS me tira de mes pensées.

- « A 150 mètres, tournez à droite et vous êtes arrivés »

_Merde, déjà_

Il est pile minuit quand j'arrive sur le parking de la Villa. Il y a moins de voitures que la veille, je ne vois pas celles d'Alice et de Jasper.

_Ils sont rentrés chez eux, eux_. Me nargua ma petite voix.

La pluie battait fort sur le hard-top de ma voiture, je sortis me couvrant la tête avec mon sac à main et gravis les marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Pressée par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur moi, sans même réfléchir, je frappais à la porte. Au moment où mon poing s'abatis sur la porte, un grondement retenti dans l'obscurité suivi d'un éclair.

_Manquait plus qu'un orage._

Au moment où je me demandais si quelqu'un m'avait entendu frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître un Edward en jean et t-shirt le regard étonné, la bouche ouverte. Il se reprit rapidement enfilant son masque impassible et me lança

- « Isabella, quel bon vent t'amène si tard à la villa ? » en appuyant bien sur le tard.

_Eh merde, il a l'air en rogne_

_Tu m'étonnes, il est minuit_

_Mais c'est toi que m'a dit…et merde_

Je me sortis de mon monologue intérieur secouant légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

_A coup sur, il va te prendre pour une folle maintenant_

- « J'a… j'apporte le dossier pour le stage, mais je peux repasser à un autre moment, je ne voudrais pas déranger » dis-je nerveusement

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel et je sursautai.

_Bon sang, j'ai horreur des orages_

- « Entre »_ dit-il simplement._

La villa était calme, si je ne savais pas quels activités se déroulaient ici, je penserai qu'Edward est seul chez lui.

_Les salles doivent être bien insonorisées_

La lumière était tamisée dans le séjour, je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais la décoration de cette pièce était sublime, quelques plantes vertes, des tapis clairs assortis aux murs et un mobilier foncé aux lignes épurés. Edward me sortit de ma contemplation, me demandant de la suivre. Je lui emboîtai le pas, passant derrière lui, je pouvais admirer à souhaits la parfaite ligne de son dos et de ses fesses. Il était vraiment bien bâti, des épaules larges, une taille fine et des fesses rondes.

_Humm à croquer_

Nous arrivions dans son bureau, un coup d'œil vers la méridienne me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Edward m'invita à m'asseoir me désignant la chaise face à son bureau. Cette fois aucune hésitation, je sautai sur mes pieds et allai promptement m'asseoir à la place désignée. Il prit place face à moi, le dossier toujours en mains. Il débuta la lecture.

- « Je vois que ton dossier a été rempli avec beaucoup de soins et que tu as pris le temps de te documenter. » constata-il sans relever le nez de la copie.

Je ne répondis rien, le laissant poursuivre.

- « Bon, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu participes à un stage de découverte dans ma Villa. Je peux assurer ta formation moi-même » il fit une pause et releva les yeux vers moi « Ou si tu le souhaites, je peux également soumettre ton dossier à un autre dominant du club et te fournir ses listes »

_Quoi ? il se fiche de moi ou quoi là ?_

- « Non » hurlais-je et me repris « Non Monsieur, ça ne sera pas nécessaire »

- « Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, je voudrais t'apporter quelques précisions. » dit-il son regard toujours fixé dans le mien et il continua, « durant ta période de stage, nous utiliserons les mots de sécurité, vert, jaune et rouge. Le vert est utilisé lorsque tu es à l'aise dans la scène et que l'on peut poursuivre, le jaune lorsque j'approche de tes limites et que tu souhaites que nous ralentissions et enfin, le rouge mettra fin à la scène, sans délai ni conséquences. Il est important que tu utilises les mots lorsque tu en ressens le besoin. »

- « Bien, as-tu des questions sur ce point ? »

- « Non Monsieur, pas de questions. »

- « Deuxièmement, pour toutes la durée des week-end et dans le cadre de nos activités, tu m'appelleras Monsieur, sauf ordre contraire. Si nous avons l'occasion de nous rencontrer de façon impromptue à l'extérieur de la villa nous aviserons en temps voulu»

- « Toujours pas de questions ? »

- « Non Monsieur »

- Il expira un grand coup et me dis « J'ai quelques affaires à régler, tu vas aller à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite et m'attendre comme indiqué dans la dossier, je te rejoins dans 10 minutes.»

Je sortis du bureau, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, je tentais de respirer calmement. Je gravis une à une les marches de l'escalier de marbre, calant ma respiration sur le rythme de mon ascension, tachant de faire un minimum de bruit avec mes talons. Face à la porte j'expirais un grand coup et l'ouvris. J'étais soulagée de trouver une chambre classique.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, à une salle de torture peut-être ?_

Comme le reste de la villa, elle était sublime, au centre trônait un lit king size faisant face à une belle cheminée design. La couleur dominante était le rouge foncé, commençant par la moquette, puis quelques meubles dont un fauteuil club style année trente en cuir, et un bout de lit, en cuir lui aussi. Seules deux petites lampes étaient allumées, donnant à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Je me déshabillai et pliai soigneusement mes vêtements et les déposai au sol proche de la porte. Je me félicitai d'avoir opter pour des sous vêtements coordonnés, bien qu'assez simples. Je portais un ensemble bustier et culotte en microfibre blanche de chez Victoria secret. Je m'installai conformément aux instructions au milieu de la pièce, faisant dos à la porte, assise sur mes pieds, mains à plat sur les genoux et tête baissée. La position était assez confortable. L'orage éclatait très fort à l'extérieur, à chaque nouvel éclair, je sursautai.

L'attente devenait insupportable, l'inquiétude me gagnait doucement, j'étais inquiète de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. J'étais là, à sa merci et j'avais peur. Tout mon corps tremblait, j'essayais intérieurement de me rassurer.

_Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as voulu…_

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, je sentis un courant d'air dans mon dos, portant jusqu'à mes narines son parfum mentholé. J'inspirai profondément la fragrance et m'en délectai.

_Est-il permis de sentir aussi bon ? _

- « Très bien Isabella » dit-il en passant un doigt le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant une trace brûlante là où il m'avait touché. Je ne le pensais pas si proche de moi, j'ai été surprise et un nouveau frisson traversa mon corps.

- « Tu es très belle ainsi vêtue, à attendre pour moi dans ma chambre »

Son compliment vint ravir mes oreilles, et la peur me quitta d'un coup. J'étais contente de lui faire dos, tellement mes joues chauffaient.

- « Tu peux te lever » dit-il calmement.

Il avait quitté son T-shirt pour ne garder que son jean, baissé sur ses hanches. S'il était beau habillé, il est maintenant, définitivement l'homme le plus sexy que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Comme je l'avais prédis, son corps était muscler sans exagération, il avait de magnifiques courbes, digne d'un mannequin. L'on pouvait, sans peine s'imaginer les nombreuses heures d'entraînement nécessaires pour obtenir un tel résultat.

- « Regarde-moi », je croisais son regard et il poursuivit « Penses-tu mériter une punition pour être venue à la Villa, en pleine nuit et qui plus est, sans y être invitée Isabella ? » me mettant une claque sèche sur les fesses qui me fit sursauter.

- « Si vous le jugez nécessaire Monsieur » réussis-je à répondre, sans trop de trémolos dans la voix malgré les sentiments de peur qui fit de nouveau son apparition au creux ma gorge.

- « Certes tu le mériterais, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour notre première soirée »

- « Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur »

- « Hum tout ce que je veux » dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux « Allonge toi sur le lit »

Je me précipitais au milieu du lit, bien contente de ne pas subir de châtiment si tôt. Je m'installais au milieu du lit, les bras le long du corps, les jambes bien droites.

- « Ferme les yeux Isabella, et ne les ouvre pas sans mon accord »

J'obéis immédiatement, ne voulant pas faire une deuxième erreur aussi vite après la première, car assurément, cette fois je serais punie. J'en frissonnais rien que d'y penser. J'entendis le cliquetis de sa ceinture, suivi d'un froissement de tissu.

_Oh mon dieu, il se déshabille_

_Ouai, et tu ne peux même pas profiter de la vue_

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser à mes côtés. Je commerçais à brûler d'anticipation, j'oscillai constamment entre sentiments de peur et d'excitation, c'était très déroutant. Je sentis son souffle parcourir mon bras gauche, puis il remonta vers mon cou et mes cheveux, et je l'entendis inhaler à hauteur de mon oreille, puis il souffla plus fortement en direction de mon cou me donnant immédiatement la chair de poule.

- « Je vais t'apprendre durant les trois prochains mois l'art de la soumission Isabella.» Sa voix était devenue roque.

- « Ton corps m'appartiendra, j'en ferais ce que je voudrais, et tu en tireras énormément de plaisir. Mais sache que je ne suis pas un maître tendre, toutes désobéissance sera punie immédiatement » un frisson parcouru mon corps. Il poursuivit « néanmoins, je te fais la promesse, que je ne serais jamais cruel et ne te blesserait pas. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, c'est la clé d'une relation comme la notre».

_J'ai rêvé ou il a dit relation ?_

- « Quelle couleur ? »

- « Vert Monsieur. »

- « Bien, garde les yeux fermés et ressens les choses. »

Je tachais de contrôler ma respiration et de me détendre, chose plus facile à faire qu'à dire.

Je sentis son doigt sur mon épaule me procurant une légère caresse. De nouveau, une brûlure se fit ressentir sur mon épiderme.

- « Détends-toi » souffla-t-il

Ses doigts parcouraient mon épaule puis mon bras, il traça le chemin inverse vers ma gorge. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il était en train d'électriser tout mon corps. Il poursuivit son chemin vers mes flans puis mon ventre, prenant soin d'éviter ma poitrine qui pointait durement. Je le sentis se déplacer sur le lit pour venir de l'autre côté. Il infligea le même traitement à la droite de mon corps.

- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Isabella »

J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement de peur d'être agressée par une lumière trop vive, ça n'était pas le cas, il avait tamisé encore d'avantage l'éclairage. Il se tenait au dessus de moi, un rictus sur les lèvres. Je plongeais dans son regard vert hypnotique, il était magnifique, l'éclairage doux donnait à ses cheveux une teinte dorée. J'aurais pu passer des heures à admirer un pareil apollon. Il poursuivit ses caresses tout en soutenant mon regard, il se hissa au dessus de mon corps pour me surplomber puis saisit fermement mes seins. Je ne pus retenir un second gémissement.

- « Humm, sensible » dit-il, le miel dans la voix

Il m'obligea à me relever et passa ses mains dans mon dos pour détacher les agrafes de mon bustier. Il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et glissa son nez au creux de mon oreille me tenant fermement contre son buste. La chaleur de son corps sur ma poitrine nue me fit haleter. Il me reposa à plat sur le lit, et subitement sa chaleur me manquait, je grognai de frustration. Il sourit et saisit mes seins en coupe, puis fit rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts.

Ma respiration devenait erratique, je sentais mon excitation couler entre mes cuisses. Il saisit l'un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et le suça, je cambrais mon dos pour accentuer les frottements, je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il poursuivit sa découverte plus au sud léchant mon ventre et mon nombril. S'il continuait ainsi, je serais morte de combustion avant même de l'avoir en moi.

Il se saisit des bords de ma culotte et releva la tête cherchant ma désapprobation. Je balançais les hanches vers lui, l'incitant à poursuivre. Il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes cuisses et lui fit subir le même sort que mon bustier. J'étais désormais complètement nue face à lui, il balaya du regard mon corps et murmura un « parfaite », je mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure. Il se traça une ligne imaginaire du bout de sa langue de ma gorge jusqu'à mon intimité.

Ses doigts glissaient le long de ma fente, abondamment lubrifiée et son souffle venait chatouiller mon centre nerveux. Je poussais mes hanches contre ses doigts en quête de plus de frottement. Il comprit immédiatement le message et glissa sa langue sur mon clitoris, j'ai cru jouir immédiatement quand il a commencé à jouer sur ce dernier avec ses dents, insérant deux doigts au plus profond de mon vagin. Le rêve de ma dernière nuit, ne semblait n'être qu'une pâle copie des sensations que je ressentais à présent, sa langue était véritablement magique. Mon orgasme était tout proche, j'étais au bord de la falaise et ne demandais qu'à en tomber. Il me pompait fortement de ses doigts et pinçait fortement mon petit paquet entre ses dents, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour hurler ma jouissance. Il remonta vers mon visage, un air satisfait sur les lèvres.

- « Délicieux » vint-il murmurer au coin de mon oreille en se léchant méticuleusement les doigts enduis de ma cyprine.

Il était assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses, je sentais sa dureté contre mon bas-ventre. J'ondulai légèrement les hanches, frottai mon pubis contre le sien, le faisant siffler entre ses dents.

- « Es-tu prête Isabella, parce que je vais te prendre fortement maintenant ? »

- « Oui Monsieur »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retira son boxer et se présenta à mon entrée. Il leva à nouveau le yeux vers moi attendant mon feu vert, que je lui accordai bien volontiers en levant mes hanches vers lui. Il saisit mes fesses de ses deux mains et entra doucement en moi.

_Oh ouiiii_

Il s'enfonça doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était imposant, il me remplit tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être écartelée, délicieusement écartelée. Il s'immobilisa le temps que je m'habitue à sa taille, jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti cette sensation d'être remplie aussi complètement. Il commença à bouger un peu les hanches, créant une friction avec son pubis sur mon clitoris.

- « Hum ouuiii » laissais-je échapper.

- « Tu aimes ça hein Isabella ? »

Il commençait à accentuer ses mouvements, sortant complètement et s'insinuant d'avantage dans mon antre.

- « Ouiii » réussis-je à souffler submergée par le plaisir

- « Oui qui » dit-il en claquant les fesses

- « oui oui Monsieur » pleurnichais-je

- « Es-tu prête à le faire fortement ? »

- « Oui Monsieur »

- « Alors accroche-toi » dit-il en me désignant ses épaules d'un coup de menton.

Je relevai mon buste et nouai mes mains derrière sa nuque, mes seins touchaient maintenant sa poitrine dans un « peau à peau » électrique. Il entreprit des mouvements profonds et rapides. Mes yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'extérioriser tout le plaisir que j'éprouvais qu'autrement qu'en gémissant et en griffant ses épaules.

Il me prenait de plus en plus fortement, je rebondissais littéralement sur sa queue.

- « Mon dieu, oui » hurlais-je

Un orgasme dévastateur me menaçait, j'étais sur la brèche. Lui était désormais en sueur, il me martelait de plus en plus fort tout en grognant. J'attendais ma libération pleurnichant de plaisir, et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il vint me pincer fortement le clitoris.

- « Jouis pour moi Isabella… maintenant » m'ordonna-t-il

Je me laissais emportée par une déferlante de plaisir, touchant les étoiles. Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir. Il explosa en même temps que moi en de longs jets, ne rompant pas le contact visuel. Edward était merveilleux dans la jouissance, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux brûlant de désir, je n'avais jamais vu aussi beau spectacle.

- « ahhh putain »

Il se laissa tombé sur moi, prenant garde de faire peser son poids sur ses avants bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- « Tu as été parfaite »

- « Merci Monsieur»

J'étais sur un petit nuage, redescendant doucement de ma jouissance, dégustant ses compliments. Il se leva doucement après un dernier baiser au milieu de poitrine, et alla enfiler un peignoir sur ses épaules carrées. Il m'en tendit un autre.

- « Merci Monsieur »

- « Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, nous reparlerons de notre soirée demain matin. Tu utiliseras la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Des vêtements de rechange et des affaires de toilette t'y attendent. Rendez-vous demain matin à 8 heures tapantes, ici même. Tu peux disposer Isabella. »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand il m'interpella

- « Isabella ? »

- « Oui Monsieur ? »

- « Assurément pas frigide » dit-il avec un sourire

- « Bonne nuit Monsieur » dis-je sortant toute rougissante.

Je fermais la porte de sa chambre derrière moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais comblée, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai éprouvé une immense jouissance en compagnie d'un homme. Il s'était montré très doux, à l'écoute de mon corps, et il était très fort à ce jeu là. Il n'était définitivement pas un des ces sadiques qui plantent des clous dans les fesses des femmes. Je constatais qu'il serait très facile pour moi de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et qu'assurément ça serait très mauvais pour ma santé mentale.

Voilà voilà,

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.

Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos review.

La review est un véritable carburant pour l'écriture, alors donnez vous s'en à cœur joie sur le petit bouton…ca motive

A la semaine prochaine,

XoXo - Nilua


	5. Bonus Alice Jasper La belle au pilori

Un post un peu prématuré pour trois choses :

Premièrement, pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews et répondre à vos questions.

75 reviews et plus de 6500 hits sur ma fiction, c'est l'extase à l'état pure. Je suis très contente que mon histoire (enfin son tout début) vous plaise.

Pour répondre à vos questions :

Il y aura bien des POV d'Edward mais beaucoup plus loin dans la fiction, pour ne pas casser l'intrigue… je n'en dis pas plus.

Je ne fais pas parti d'un club canin mais j'essaye de me documenter au maximum pour coller au mieux à la réalité (les lieux par exemple sont tirés de la réalité, la maison de Bella existe vraiment à Port-Angèles tout comme le pub).

Edward est soft : hum, hum pour l'instant ! ! !

Bella sera-t-elle la seule soumise ? : Très bonne question, Edward tire au maximum profit de sa position de maître de la Villa, il est d'ordinaire très très polygame…

Plutôt sympa le dom ou c'est Bella qui le fait craquer ? : Également une bonne question, Edward est un maître assez soft et plutôt conservateur, il met en confiance son apprentie soumise avant d'entreprendre les choses plus sérieusement, il ne faudrait pas brusquer la belle quand même.

Combien de chapitres ? : Je ne sais pas encore, j'écris au fur et à mesure, mais d'après mon semblant de story board, je dirais environ une vingtaine.

On attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, mais que va-t-il lui réserver le lendemain : réponse samedi ! ! !

Deuxièmement : répondre à la review anonyme et fort sympathique de la part d'une grande courageuse répondant au doux pseudo de « **stop au massacre** » : si ma fiction sonne aussi creux que ta review, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre. Je n'ai nullement la prétention de dire que je suis incollable sur le sujet, loin de là, cela voudrait dire ne plus pouvoir en tirer profit et de plus rien y apprendre, et je crois que le domaine est bien trop vaste et varié pour que quelqu'un puisse dire si telle ou telle chose entre dans le cadre, même les plus aguerris ne sont pas en mesure de la prétendre. Et pour ce qui est d'écrire du sexe pour du sexe et ben, si Mademoiselle est choquée, qu'elle aille lire Oui-Oui et la fête foraine, à moins que notre grande experte préfère Oui-Oui et la Croix de Saint-André…

Troisièmement, une note un peu plus joyeuse, pour vous offrir un petit bonus Alice/Jasper… j'y pense depuis un moment, c'était l'occasion et je peux vous assurer que ça va chaufferrrrrr…

On se retrouve en bas.

**BONUS ALICE ET JASPER**

**La Belle au pilori**

POV d'Alice

Je lançai un dernier sourire à Bella, histoire de la motiver un peu. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle ferait une très bonne soumise.

Je le regardais au loin, elle avait l'air complètement paniqué, cela me replongeait quelques années en arrière…

_Ah l'initiation…_

Je relevais les yeux vers Jasper, qui se tenait face à moi, les mains dans le dos, le regard glacial.

_Houla pas bon, pas bon du tout_

- « Alice tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ? Me lança Jasper d'une voix glaciale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu es complètement irresponsable, de quel droit bafoues-tu les règles de la sorte, tu cherches à nous faire exclure ou tu cherches juste à te faire méchamment punir. Parce que crois moi, la punition tu vas l'avoir et je peux te garantir que tu n'es pas prête de l'oublier. »

- « Je suis désolée Maître, je voulais bien faire. » répondis-je en tortillant mes doigts

- « Bien faire ? » dit-il en grimaçant. « Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu peux imaginer bien faire en imposant à notre compagnie une fille qui ignorait jusqu'à maintenant l'existence du club et mettant ainsi en péril l'anonymat de ses membres et principalement de notre maître. Et par-dessus le marché, pas n'importe quelle fille, une amie, Alice, merde, une amie vanille » _(Ndla : le terme vanille est utilisé par les adeptes du bdsm pour décrire les relations disons, plus classiques)_

- « Chéri je suis désolée, vraiment désolée » pleurais-je

- « Tu n'as peut-être aucun respect pour les règles établies, SOUMISE, mais moi je m'y applique, alors n'oublie pas comment tu dois m'appeler dans l'enceinte de cette villa, parce qu'ici je suis ton maître et rien d'autre. Soit assurée, que ta punition tiendra compte de se second écart de conduite ».

_Merde, on est dans le séjour_

_Ouai ben c'est p'tre pas le moment de parler de règles_

_Ouai c'est sur_

- « Tu m'as menti, tu as abusé de ma confiance et pour cela, je serais intransigeant, tu as comploté derrière mon dos, tu m'as dis que tu allais lui prêter ta voiture pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, merde Alice, mais à quoi tu joues ? »

- « Pardonnez moi Maître, je me suis laissée emportée, je suis navrée »

- « Oh ça navrée, tu pourras l'être lorsque je me serais occupé de toi, en attendant cesse de pleurnicher et monte dans notre chambre»

- « Oui Maître ».

POV Jasper

- « Rosalie, on a un problème »

- « Tu veux dire que TU as un problème, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu sois incapable de tenir en laisse ta soumise serait mon problème. »

- « Putain Rose, Bella, t'imagine, c'est la fille la plus douce et coincée que je n'avais jamais vu, Edward va en faire qu'une bouchée »

- « Ouai c'est même étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie les jambes à son cou en hurlant au loup » dit-elle hilare.

- « C'est ça fiche-toi de ma tronche, merde, j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air pour un truc aussi minable. Edward va m'en vouloir à mort »

- « T'imagine pas à quel point mon gars »

- « Tu m'aides pas là… »

- « On va attendre Edward, il doit être en train de prendre la température et on avisera avec lui après. Premièrement nous devons réfléchir aux dispositions à prendre pour la fille, on pourrait peut-être lui faire signer un contrat de confidentialité au près de Jenks et deuxièmement nous devrons délibérer de votre sanction à Alice et à toi. »

- « Ok, merci Rose, je vais essayer de voir Edward. »

- « Tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper de ton effrontée de soumise avant qu'elle fasse s'effondrer la villa »

Je suis dans un état d'énervement jamais atteint, il faut absolument que je me reprenne, je ne peux pas me rendre près d'Alice dans cet état, ça pourrait mettre en péril sa sécurité, notre sécurité.

Respire, calme, on va trouver des solutions, zen, zen,

Je me répète mon mantra faisant les cent pas devant le bureau d'Edward.

Je tente de me calmer, j'envisage toutes les possibilités, je pèse les risques, d'abord pour les membres, à cause de l'indélicatesse de ma soumise, leur couverture pourrait être mise à nue. Et il y a Edward avec toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombent, combien de personnes dépendent financièrement de son entreprise dont l'image serait à coup sur, ternie avec un pareil scandale. Puis Alice et moi, comment notre couple va pouvoir traverser cette crise, notre exclusion du club est presque assurée. La situation pourrait très mal tournée, un autre dominant pourrait revendiquer son droit sur Alice à cause de ma négligence.

Je martèle le sol de long en large depuis un bon moment maintenant et je suis toujours aussi énervé quand la porte du bureau d'Edward s'ouvre dans un fracas. Je fonce sur Edward en quête de la moindre information qui pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Il se tient dos en mur, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, l'autre main cherchant à lui arracher les cheveux.

- « Edward, je … »

- « Pas maintenant Jasper »

Il était en pleine réflexion, en plein duel intérieur, à chercher une solution pour nous sortir de cette situation.

- « Edward, je suis… »

- « Où est Alice ? Nous devons parler »

- « Dans notre chambre »

Je lui emboîtais le pas, il entra en furie dans notre chambre laissant claquer la porte contre le mur. Il était dans une colère noire.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux emplis de haine, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu mon ami réagir de la sorte.

- « Edward, Bella est une fille bien, elle ne mettra pas en péril le club, si elle ne se sent pas dans son univers ici, elle partira sans faire d'esclandre et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elle. » tentais-je de la rassurer

- « J'espère que l'avenir te donnera raison » dit-il un peu plus détendu, et il reprit fermement, nous pointant du doigt tous les deux « Si cette affaire venait à mal tourner, je vous en tiendrais entièrement responsable et vous pourrez tirer un trait sur mon amitié ».

Alice avait la tête baissée, admirant ses pieds, et je dois dire que je n'en étais pas loin non plus. Edward était furieux et intimidant, un maître alpha en puissance.

- « Si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper immédiatement de ta soumise avant que je me charge moi-même de sa punition. » ajouta-t-il me fusillant du regard.

- « Bien, j'y vais, viens me voir pour me dire de quoi il en retourne »

Il sorti en trombe de la chambre.

- « Alice, salle bleue, en position et nue, immédiatement.»

_**POV Alice **_

C'est la première fois depuis l'ouverture du club que Jasper m'envoyait dans la salle bleue, il s'agissait d'un véritable donjon avec un équipement assez hard, bien loin des autres salles de jeux qui disposaient de tout le confort et d'équipements plus soft. La salle bleue recelait un pilori, une croix de Saint-André, d'une table d'examen médical et ma pire crainte, d'une cage. La pièce se situe au sous-sol de la villa, elle est froide et sans aucune ouverte vers l'extérieur.

Il s'agissait du lieu de prédilection de James et de Victoria, personnellement, je détestais cet endroit. Le seul fait de me retrouver dans cette pièce était déjà une punition pour moi. J'attendais nue sur le sol froid, assise sur mes pieds la tête près du sol, les mains à plat de chaque côté de ma tête. La position n'était pas confortable sur le sol en ciment brut et l'attente devenait insupportable. Le froid cumulé à la peur me faisaient trembler, j'avais besoin de mon maître à mes côtés.

De longues minutes passèrent et j'entendis enfin la porte métallique s'ouvrir dans mon dos. La porte se referma brusquement me faisant sursauter, Jasper ne bougeait pas, pas un bruit ne venait troublée le silence glacial du donjon hormis le cliquetis de mes dents qui s'entrechoquaient.

Seulement par deux fois depuis mon soumission j'avais subit une punition, la première pour avoir mal parlé à mon maître, la seconde pour avoir joui sans son autorisation. Jasper ne s'était pas montré tendre mais les soirées avaient repris leur cours et nous avions partagé après cela beaucoup de plaisir. Aujourd'hui, j'allais subir une punition sévère pour mon infraction au règlement du club et j'appréhendais.

Jasper mit fin à mes réflexions, usant d'un ton froid qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

- « Au pilori, immédiatement. »

Je me hâtais, répondant à son ordre le plus ponctuellement possible, ma bonne volonté saurait peut-être adoucir sa colère.

_Sincèrement, j'en doute_

- « Les mains derrière la tête » siffla-t-il.

Un corps était secoué de violent spasmes provoqués par la peur, jamais lors d'une précédente scène je n'avais éprouvé un tel sentiment en compagnie de mon Maître.

Je l'entendis se déplacer vers les étagères qui regorgeaient d'appareils de torture qui pour la plupart m'étaient inconnus. Il se rapprocha et se mit face à moi, des entraves dans les mains.

_Bon jusqu'à là, ça va_

- « écarte les jambes »

Si jamais eu les yeux bandés, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir pu être en mesure de reconnaître sa voix tellement son ton était tranchant.

Il m'installa des entraves avec une barre d'écartement aux pieds et puis m'attacha les mains ensemble avec des bracelets en cuir reliés au pilori. J'étais complètement immobilisée et dans l'incapacité de le voir.

- « Soumise, ce soir tu as lourdement fauté, d'abord en me manipulant puis en enfreignant le règlement du club mettant en danger ses membres et pour cela, tu vas être immédiatement punie. Lourdement punie. Es-tu d'accord avec les faits qui te sont reprochés ? »

- « Ou.. ouii maître » mes mots sortirent comme un gémissement, ma voix était tremblotante.

- « Ta sanction sera de 30 fessées et de 10 coups de cane. »

Il commença à me frapper de la main, commençant légèrement, c'était largement supportable, il accéléra un peu et je sentais les fessés me pincer un peu plus à chaque coup. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- « ça n'était que l'échauffement, maintenant tu comptes »

Sa main fouetta fortement ma fesse gauche me brûlant la peau.

- « Compte »

- « Unnn » hurlais-je.

- « Deux »

- « Troisss » la douleur commençait à se faire sentir

Au bout de quinze coups je sanglotais, à vingt je le suppliais d'arrêter, au trentième j'étais complètement groggy.

Il passa un onguent sur ma peau, sa main douce me fit un bien fou. Par ce geste de réconfort, il me montrait que sa colère diminuait. Je reprenais mon souffle doucement me préparant à endurer les dix coups de cane. Jasper était un as avec une cane dans les mains, il savait exactement au toucher pour me stimuler et bien qu'au départ, récalcitrante à cet objet, j'avais appris à y prendre goût. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on ne jouait pas, la cane allait servir à me punir et j'en tremblais d'avance.

- « Tu es prête ? »

- « Oui Maître »

J'entendis la cane siffler dans l'air et une douleur violente m'arracha un cri, il avait frappé à l'arrière de ma cuisse et j'y étais très sensible. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues, au deuxième coup je me tortillais essayant d'échapper à la sentence.

- « Essaye de t'échapper encore une seule fois et j'ajoute 30 minutes de cage à ta sanction » siffla-t-il.

_Au putain non…_

Au troisième coup, j'avalais mon sanglot et serrais les dents. Le dixième me fut fatal, je m'effondrais, épuisée, uniquement maintenue par mes entraves. Il appliqua de nouveau une grosse couche de crème sur mes fesses et mes cuisses.

- « Tu n'auras pas de marques à long terme » dit-il en caressant mes chairs endolories.

- « Tu peux t'habiller ».

Le frottement de mes vêtements sur mes fesses rougies était douloureux, j'étais assurée de ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant quelques jours.

- « Rejoins moi dans notre chambre dès que tu es prête, j'ai besoin de te parler »

Les couples membres du club bénéficiaient de chambres individuelles à la villa. La notre disposait d'un lit double et d'un lit simple dans lequel je dormais quand je n'étais pas invitée à partager le lit de mon maître.

Jasper m'attendait dans la chambre, il faisait les cent pas près de la fenêtre, le visage fermé.

- « Alice, j'attends des explications sur tes actes »

- « Maître… »

Il me coupa,

- « Non, juste Jasper et Alice, nous devons discuter, explique moi pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, bafouant toutes nos règles ».

- « Jasper, je connais Bella depuis un certain temps maintenant, et je sais que c'est une personnes fiable, elle n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits l'existence de notre club »

- « ça je le sais, je te demande juste comment tu as eu cette idée, pourquoi elle, merde ? »

- « Je travaille presque quotidiennement avec Bella et à de nombreuses reprise j'ai vu en elle des attitudes de soumission, avec des clients, notre patron ou encore nos profs. Puis ce soir, elle m'a parlé de son passé amoureux et de l'échec total de ses précédentes relations. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se lâcher, qu'elle pensait être frigide et que pour elle le sexe c'était l'ennui total. Alors évidement, cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et j'ai pensé au club, voilà ».

- « Oui, bref, et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne nous as pas averti avant, histoire de faire ça dans les règles ? »

- « En fait, j'ai agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, c'était son anniversaire et voilà le plan s'est mis en place dans ma tête. Je suis certaine qu'avec Edward le courant va passer, je le sens »

- « Espérons que tu dis vrai, car nous risquons beaucoup dans cette affaire, jusqu'à l'exclusion définitive du club et la pire des sanctions, la perte de nos amis ».

- « Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, mais malgré tout, j'ai l'intime conviction que c'était pour la bonne cause. »

- « Ouai, toi et ton fameux sixième sens, bref, allez viens » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin m'ouvrant ses bras.

Il me serra très fort dans ses bras, à cet instant, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait pardonné. Je serrerais mon étreinte au maximum pour me fondre en lui, j'avais un besoin viscéral de le sentir près de moi, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien désormais.

- « Je t'aime mon Jasper »

- « Mon aussi ma Lice »

- « J'ai besoin de toi » dis-je en me frottant outrageusement à lui. Il me le fallait, maintenant, juste Alice et Jasper pour passer à autre chose.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il caressant doucement mes fesses.

- « J'ai juste besoin de toi. »

Il me poussa doucement vers son lit et m'y allongea sur le ventre. Il glissa ses mains sur mon dos, ma nuque, mes flans dans un doux massage, puis m'aida à me déshabiller. J'étais de nouveau nue à sa merci, mais maintenant je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus que du plaisir.

Toujours allongée sur le ventre, il souffla sur mes rougeurs pour apaiser mes brûlures, le sensation était divine, puis il glissa doucement ses doigts le long de ma fente, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Il me demanda de lever un peu mes fesses et glissa sous mon ventre un coussin pour me surélever un peu. Il était à genoux entre mes jambes qu'il écarta un peu pour avoir un meilleurs accès à ma féminité. Ses gestes étaient lents et tendres, il me chérissait et la chaleur se propageait dans mon corps, annonciatrice de ma future jouissance. Il changea doucement de position, prenant garde de ne pas toucher mes fesses sensibles et s'allongea sur le dos, la tête nichée à mon entrejambe.

- « Tu te sens bien ? » s'assura-t-il doucement.

Ses mots étaient doux, j'avais retrouvé mon Jasper.

- « Oui, continue s'il te plait » murmurais-je de peur de briser notre bulle.

Il entama de lents coups de langue sur la longueur de ma fente. Le contraste entre ses gestes et le picotement de mes fesses était grisant. Il jouait du bout des dents sur mon clitoris et entreprit de mon pomper rapidement avec ses doigts. J'étais très proche mais j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de lui.

- « Jasper, je t'en prie … » gémissais-je

- « Qu'est-ce tu veux ma belle ? »

- « Toi, j'ai besoin de toi »

Il se releva doucement, caressa lentement mes fesses, ses gestes apaisaient la douleur.

- « Tu es certaine ? »

- « Oui, s'il te plait, viens »

Et délicatement, prenant garde de ne pas trop frotter mes zones endolories, il me pénétra et entama une lente danse, titillant mon clitoris du bout de doigt et caressant doucement mes fesses, jusqu'à notre orgasme simultané. J'étais repue et souriais à mon amour, mon maître, mon tout.

Tout juste le temps de se rhabiller, que l'on frappait à la porte. Edward pénétra dans la pièce, le visage nettement moins colérique que plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Je l'ai testé rapidement ce soir et je dirai qu'elle est satisfaisante, je lui ai proposé un stage de 3 mois à la villa, cela me permettra de lui faire signer une clause de confidentialité et de m'assurer de son silence.»

Il me pointa du doigt et reprit d'un ton nettement plus rude

- « Si jamais tu me fais de nouveau un coup pareil, non seulement je m'occuperais personnellement de ta punition mais tu seras bannie à tout jamais de mon cercle d'amis et de mon club, est-ce clair ? »

Vu le ton employé je ne réfléchi pas longtemps avant de lâcher un « oui maître » à peine audible, à la surprise de Jasper, qui malgré tout ne rétorqua pas. Jamais je n'avais appelé Edward « maître » auparavant.

- « Par ailleurs, j'ai confié à Bella un dossier de candidature, je veux que sa décision soit prise par elle et elle seule, sans aucune influence. Alice je te prierai donc de bien vouloir te maintenir à l'écart toutes discussions qui pourraient interférer dans sa prise de décision. Est-ce clair ? »

- « Oui maître.» puis il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

- « Alice, tu vas raccompagner Bella chez elle, et rentrer à la maison. Je reste ici pour cette nuit, j'ai des affaires à régler, je te vois demain. »

Je rassemblais mes affaires, et attendis Bella dans le séjour. Le jeune femme qui sortit du bureau d'Edward n'était assurément plus la même que celle qui y était entrée quelques heures auparavant, elle arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi radieuse qu'à cet instant.

_Mon intime conviction a encore marché !_

_Ouai ben ne fais pas trop la maligne _me rappellent mes fesses…

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella me bombarda de questions, j'essayais d'y répondre sans influencer son choix, pas facile pour moi de tenir ma langue mais les ordres sont les ordres et j'aimerai rester loin de la chambre bleue le plus longtemps possible.

Xxxxxxxxx

Voilà pour ce petit bonus Alice/Jasper.

Le langage y est un peu plus cru que dans les autres chapitres, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène de punition, je ne voulais pas du trop hard mais c'est quand même une punition bdsm, pas facile facile.

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement pour samedi comme prévu.

Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews, ca me booste vraiment à écrire.

Petit rappel : je n'ai pas de béta, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire remonter vos remarques sur d'éventuelles fautes qui reviennent souvent.

Merci merci merci et à samedi.

Un tite review pour la route serait fortement appréciée…

XoXO

Nilua


	6. Ch 5  Premiers pas

_Nous sommes samedi (bon ok très tôt, mais samedi quand même) et voici le nouveau chapitre de la Recrue. Vous avez été très nombreuses (eux) à lire le bonus Alice/Jasper et je vous en remercie._

_J'insérerai probablement quelques bonus au cours des chapitres, sans qu'ils viennent perturber le rythme des publications. _

_Merci une fois de plus au revieweuses : _Elunea, Jackye (pour ton soutient et ton sens de l'humour), Miiss88, Triskelle sparrow, odrey010,

Mrs Esmee Cullen (merci pour tes encouragements, ca fait chaud au cœur)

; Maielle (contente que tu lises ma fic, perso je dévore les tiennes ! ! ! au passage, j'espère bientôt lire la suite de Maitre Darcy, hum miam),

Hera09, Fanny, bellardtwilight,

Caro (et pour l'initiation d'Alice, ca fera peut-être l'objet d'une autre fic, merci pour l'idée), Lagasy, Virginie-de-TN, Grazie, Lillie59.

Merci mille fois à toutes.

_Précédemment : Je fermais la porte de sa chambre derrière moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais comblée, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai éprouvé une immense jouissance en compagnie d'un homme. Il s'était montré très doux, à l'écoute de mon corps, il n'était définitivement pas un des ces sadiques qui plantent des clous dans les fesses des femmes. Je constatais qu'il serait très facile pour moi de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et qu'assurément ça serait mauvais pour ma santé mentale._

Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas

Un sourire aux lèvres, repue de bonheur, je me hâtais d'entrer dans la chambre qui allait être la mienne pour la nuit à venir, et j'espérais de nombreuses autres après celle-ci. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, elle était somptueuse, dans un style nettement moins moderne que celle d'Edward, mais pas moins accueillante. Les peintures claires associées à un sol en bois teinté à l'ancienne et au mobilier des années 1930 lui donnaient un petit air vintage champêtre. Deux grandes fenêtres surplombaient l'immense jardin arboré et je disposais même d'un petit bureau à côté de la cheminée. (_Ndla : photo sur mon profil_). La pièce invitait à la détente et je m'y sentais déjà comme à la maison. Comme prévu, m'attendaient, pliés sur le lit du linge de nuit, un ensemble de sous-vêtements, une paire d'escarpins à sangles et un nouveau peignoir en soie noire.

_Il faut croire que la tenue réglementaire dans la villa est plutôt légère. _

Je partis à la découverte de la salle de bains attenante, et je fus une fois de plus émerveillé par la pièce.

_N'y a-t'il pas un seul recoin de cette villa qui ne sorte tout droit d'un magazine de déco ?_

_Attends un peu, tu n'as pas encore vu les cachots !_

Un frisson me traversa à l'idée que telles pièces puissent exister dans la maison. Après une douche bien méritée, j'enfilais la chemise de nuit laissée par Edward, elle était blanche, en coton assez simple sans frivolités, et m'arrivait à mi-cuisse tout en restant sobre.

Nichée au milieu de la montagne de coussins, la couette remontée jusqu'à mon menton, je souriais bêtement au plafond en me remémorant la soirée passée avec Edward. Au mon grand étonnement et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il avait été d'une extrême tendresse et si prévenant à l'écoute de mes corps et de mes désirs.

_Comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées_

Ses gestes avaient été délicats et ses paroles réconfortantes, J'appréciais énormément cet aspect de sa personnalité. J'aimais beaucoup cet Edward là, l'Edward froid me fichait quant à lui la chaire de poule.

_Ouai ben fais gaffe de ne pas l'aimer trop cet Edward là, tu vas te brûler ma chère_

Je tentais vainement de trouver le sommeil élaborant un millier de scénarii pour la journée du lendemain. J'oscillais entre des sentiments complètements opposés, passant de la crainte à l'excitation, de l'anticipation à l'envie de fuite. J'allais devoir accorder mon entière confiance à un homme qui m'était totalement inconnu et me soumettre à sa volonté. J'allais devoir aller contre ma nature méfiante de côté et me faire violence pour m'ouvrir rapidement.

_Oui ma pauvre fille, tu es complètement folle…_

Je m'endormis difficilement au bout de plusieurs heures à me retourner dans mon lit, bercée par mes montagnes russes émotives. Ma nuit fut tout autant agitée, ponctuée d'images de fouets, de baisers fougueux, de cachots, de caresses, d'un Edward tendre, d'un Edward violent. Même mes rêves étaient contradictoires pour dire mon état d'esprit à mon réveil, j'étais absolument et totalement confuse. Envolait l'état de plénitude qui m'avait submergeait à la sortie de sa chambre, il était désormais 7 h 30 quand j'émergeais de mon sommeil absolument pas réparateur.

Cela ne me laissait que peu pour me préparer et rejoindre Edward de l'autre côté du couloir. Les valises qui traînaient sous mes yeux reflétaient sans mal mon état de fatigue et de stress. Ma peau était encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude et par miracle, mais cheveux étaient corrects.

_Tu peux dire merci aux taies d'oreillers en soie. _

Après une courte douche et avoir attaché mes cheveux en un chignon négligé, je mis l'ensemble de lingerie laissé par Edward. Il m'allait à ravir, d'un style un peu rétro, il était composé d'un balconnet rayé turquoise et noir, d'un string ficelle et d'un porte-jarretelles taille haute du même coloris. Le contraste avec ma peau était joli. J'enfilais les bas-résilles et les escarpins, puis mis le peignoir, il était très court et ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et j'étais prête à affronter « Monsieur ». J'espérais ne pas faire de rencontre dans le couloir avec d'autres membres dans cette tenue.

Inspirant un grand coup pour me donner du courage, je toquais deux fois à la porte de sa chambre avant qu'il m'indique d'entrer. Il était installé dans son fauteuil club, un journal à la main, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt à manches longues noir également. Même dans cette tenue simple, il était époustouflant. Un raclement de gorge me sortis de ma contemplation. Il me demanda d'approcher. Sous son regard appréciateur, je me sentais belle et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. J'accentuais légèrement le balancement de mes hanches en me déplaçant doucement vers lui.

_Tu essayes de faire quoi là ?_se moqua ma conscience pendant que vilaine Bella se léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise devant le spectacle qu'offrait le corps de l'apollon.

- « Bonjour Isabella, la nuit a été bonne ? » demanda-t-il arquant légèrement un sourcil

_Je dois trouver un double sens à sa phrase là ou c'est moi ?_

- « Bonjour Monsieur… heu non pas vraiment non »

- « La chambre n'est pas à ton goût ou bien se sont des idées peu chastes qui sont venues perturbées ta nuit ? »

_Grillée ma belle…_

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à ses mots. Je m'empressais de lui répondre

- « La chambre est très bien, merci »

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer la teneur des images tantôt torrides, tantôt terrifiantes, qui avaient bercées ma courte nuit.

_Je crois qu'à la vue de la tête que tu as ce matin, il l'a bien compris_

_Merci pour ton soutien, saleté de conscience_

- « Ravi de l'entendre. » Il arborait un petit sourire en coin m'indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Son visage se durcit et il reprit la lecture de son journal.

_Et voilà fin de la récréation, le maître est de retour_

C'était affolant la vitesse à laquelle cet homme arrivait à changer d'humeur.

_Ouai aussi vite qu'il arrive à changer les tiennes ma cocotte_

Vous étiez face à homme souriant et charmant, l'ambiance était détendue et en l'espace d'un instant, il se transformait un quelqu'un de distant et de ténébreux qui vous glaçait le sang dans les veines.

Une fois de plus, il me tira de mes réflexions, ne levant pas les yeux de son tabloïde, il m'expliqua

- « Chaque matin, tu seras en charge de la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner. Tu le prépareras dans ma cuisine, tu y trouveras une liste de mes habitudes alimentaires. Tu me l'apporteras ici à 8 heures et tu prendras le tien à la table de cuisine. Il m'arrivera parfois de me joindre à toi. Les autres repas de la journée se passeront sous le même modèle, sauf qu'ils me seront servis à la table de salle. Le dimanche soir avant ton départ, nous prendrons le temps de faire le bilan de notre week-end, autour d'un café dans mes appartements. As-tu des questions ? ».

- « Non Monsieur. »

- « Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, je vais me joindre à toi et je vais t'expliquer comment se déroulera notre première journée. Allons-y »

Il plia méticuleusement son journal, le déposa sur son bureau et sortit de la chambre. Je lui emboîtais le pas, et admirais à loisirs sa démarche fluide.

Au fond du couloir, il glissa deux portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur un grand séjour très lumineux. Je me rappelais qu'il m'avait indiqué avoir ses appartements à l'étage.

_Cette villa est immense. _

- « Après-toi » m'indiqua-t-il de la main

Je découvrais son univers avec toujours autant d'émerveillement. La pièce était composée d'un salon où ornait un très beau piano, d'un coin salle à manger et à l'opposer d'une cuisine séparée du séjour par une vitre. L'ambiance était plus masculine que dans le reste de la villa, un étrange équilibre d'art déco et de modernité, du mobilier sombre assez éclectique, mais toujours les mêmes teintes claires que les autres pièces aux murs.

Je sentais son regard me brûler la nuque, mais il ne prit pas la parole, il me laissait le temps de prendre mes marques. J'avançais vers le piano, un magnifique modèle à queue Yamaha noir. Je fis glisser ma main sur la surface lisse de l'instrument. Je me tournais pour lui faire face, il arborait une moue que je qualifiais d'être un peu rêveuse, mais rapidement il se reprit, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et chassant toutes émotions de son visage.

- « Tu en joues ? » me demanda-t-il

- « J'adore cela, mais je ne joue pas très bien, non »

- « J'espère pouvoir avoir un jour l'occasion d'en juger par moi-même »

En réalité, le piano a longtemps était ma seule passion avec la lecture. Au gré de mes différents déménagements, j'avais eu l'occasion de jouer si de nombreux modèles, les ambassades possédant quasiment toutes un piano dans leurs salles de réceptions. J'avais pris des cours durant mon enfance, et il m'arrivait quelque fois de jouer pour les invités de mon père lors de ses galas. Je n'avais pas la prétention de dire être une grande pianiste mais je jouais avec mes tripes et j'aimais ça. J'espérais posséder un jour un pareil bijou, un C5 mpe de chez Yamaha qui valait son pesant d'or, presque 40 000$. Je l'avais essayé bien des fois au magasin Paul Bescher lorsque nous habitions en France, mais nos nombreux déménagements ne me permettaient pas d'en posséder un moi-même.

- « C'est un bel instrument »

- « C'est vrai. Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner maintenant »

Je lui suivais jusqu'à la cuisine, une cafetière de café était prête ainsi qu'une corbeille de viennoiseries et des muffins sur la table.

- « Installe-toi »

- « Merci »

- « Café ou thé ? »

- « Je veux bien un peu de café »

Il s'en servi également une tasse et vint me rejoindre à table. Nous dégustions notre café dans un silence un peu gênant. Toujours sans un mot, il me tendit la corbeille de viennoiseries et je pris un croissant. J'avais l'estomac noué et à vrai dire pas très faim, je mangeais de petits morceaux de mon croissant jouant avec mes doigts plutôt qu'autre chose.

- « Mange, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités aujourd'hui »

Ses mots ne firent qu'amplifier mon état de stress et j'obéis tout de même en espérant ne pas rendre mon repas.

- « Bien après le déjeuner, nous irons dans ma salle de jeux pour un première séance. »

_Oui ben je n'ai définitivement plus faim_

- « Puis tu prépareras le déjeuner. Cet après-midi, je te ferais visiter les autres pièces de la villa et enfin je te présenterais aux membres du club.»

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, la gorge trop nouée pour qu'il en sorte en mot. Il se servit un verre de jus de fruit et m'en proposa.

- « Merci »

- « Tu n'es pas très bavarde. Bien qu'appréciant le calme matinal, tu peux considèrer que lorsque je partage les repas avec toi, tu peux t'exprimer librement »

J'avalais d'une traite mon verre de jus de fruit, ce qui lui provoqua un petit rire. Le liquide frais soulagea ma gorge aride.

_Mon dieu qu'il est beau lorsque qu'il rit._

J'avais mille questions en tête, je saisis l'occasion pour satisfaire ma curiosité en espérant qu'il y réponde.

- « Je peux poser une question ? »

Il me fit un signe de la main, m'encourageant à poursuivre.

- « Faites vous cela depuis longtemps ? »

- « Quand tu dis « ça », j'image que tu parles de mes penchants de dominant ? »

Je lui fis « oui » de la tête.

- « Un certain temps oui, disons que je pratique depuis l'âge de 18 ans »

Je me rappelais de mes découvertes sur le web.

_18 ans, il était à West point_

- « Comment avez-vous découvert vos « penchants » si cela n'est pas indiscret ? »

- « Ma compagne de l'époque m'a initié, et j'ai alors découvert ma véritable nature, je n'avais eu jusqu'alors que des relations classiques, cela a été une vrai révélation, j'ai enfin pu mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il me manquait pour être moi-même, j'avais besoin de dominer »

Je ressentis un pincement dans la poitrine lorsqu'il aborda le sujet de sa compagne.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_Ouai je sais, mais n'empêche_

- « Et après ? »

- « Nos chemins se sont séparés »

_Ravie de l'apprendre_

- « Je voulais parler de l'après révélation »

- « Je pratiquais dans le cadre privé, puis dans des clubs et enfin j'ai ouvert le club, il y a un peu moins de deux ans ».

_2 ans, au moment où il a quitté l'armée._

- « Si tu as terminé, nous allons passer à la suite du programme »

J'avais encore un bon million de questions en tête mais ses paroles eurent pour effet de calmer ma curiosité.

_Edward ou comment refroidir une ambiance en une phrase…_

Je me levais pour débarrasser la table, je mis les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle et essuyai la table. La cuisine avait un accès vers un grand balcon, le ciel était encore couvert après l'orage. Une fois que j'eusse terminé, il se leva.

- « Bien suis moi »

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, il était sur le point d'exploser. Je le suivais la tête basse, les jambes en guimauve, tel un condamné à mort en chemin pour la chaise électrique. Je me répétais comme un mantra que ça allait bien se passer. Arrivés à destination, il se tourna vers moi me fit un sourire encourageant qui eu pour effet de me relaxer immédiatement.

Cet homme que je connaissais depuis à peine 48 heures, avait déjà un pouvoir incroyable sur moi. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid et je réagissais immédiatement, et c'était complètement déroutant.

Il tira de sous son t-shirt une clé attachée sur un cordon et ouvrit la porte. Il alluma l'éclairage et me demanda d'entrer avant lui. Je soufflais un grand coup et avançai de quelques pas.

Il entra également et se positionna dos au mur jusqu'à côté de la porte, les bras pliés sur sa poitrine, le visage dénué de toute émotion, bizarrement ça ne semblait pas naturel, jusqu'alors j'avais pu admirer quelque unes de ses mimiques et maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait à ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte comme pour me laisser une issue.

_Fuie pendant qu'il est encore temps_

_Non tu y es, tu restes_

J'y étais, je venais de mettre un pied dans l'antre du maître et il me laissait clairement le temps de digérer la situation, alors je me retournais pour découvrir les lieux.

La pièce était grande mais malgré tout assez intime, loin de l'endroit austère que j'avais mille fois imaginé. Le sol était en parquet noir et les murs d'un rouge profond, il y flottait une agréable odeur de cuir et de menthe, la lumière était douce. Le plafond était en laque noire et je pouvais y voir mon reflet, un grand lit rond envahi de coussins se trouvait sur ma droite devant lequel trônait un beau tapis beige avec de longues mèches. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un cheval d'arçon en cuir noir à côté duquel pendait une sorte de balançoire en tissu noir et enfin une croix en bois noir était fixée sur le mur du fond de la pièce à côté d'une armoire métallique. La pièce me plaisait beaucoup, l'ambiance feutrée et intimiste me convenait bien, j'avais crains d'y trouver des machines de torture mais disons que pour le moment j'étais plutôt rassurée.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé de place, il me regardait avec la même expression faciale un peu rêveuse que dans son salon. Je le fixais depuis quelques secondes quand il fit disparaître une fois de plus toute expression de son visage.

_Il est très fort à ce jeu là_

- « Isabelle, pouvons nous commencer ? »

- « Oui Monsieur »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma sans la verrouiller.

- « Quels sont tes mots de sécurité Isabella ? »

- « Vert, jaune et rouge Monsieur »

- « Utilise les lorsque tu en ressens le besoin et quand je te le demande »

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et se mit dos au mur à proximité de la croix.

- « Approche Isabella »

J'obéis immédiatement et m'avança à un mètre de lui.

- « Cette armoire contient quelque uns de mes jouets, je vais t'en faire découvrir certains aujourd'hui». Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit une espèce de plumeau à poussière. « J'ai des jouets conçus pour les petits plaisirs comme ce plumeau caresse» dit-il se caressant l'intérieure de la main avec le plumeau. Puis il sortit de son armoire un cône en plastique noir et des pinces reliés à une chaînette et il reprit « ou pour des plaisirs beaucoup plus intenses comme ce plug anal » il me montra le fameux cône « ou ses pinces à tétons » dit-il en secouant la chaînette.

_Il commence à faire chaud ou c'est moi ?_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son armoire et en sortit une règle d'écolier en bois « j'ai des jouets pour les petites punitions » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Il sortit ensuite une longue baguette en bois « et des instrument pour les plus grosses punitions comme cette cane anglaise », il me tendit la cane. Elle était très légère et flexible et j'imaginais bien les dégâts qu'elle pouvait faire au contact de mes fesses, un frisson d'effroi me parcourut.

Ma conscience me hurlait_ Dis-le, dis-le, rouge, rouge, cours et vite_

Il reprit la cane et la rangea. Il sortit une sorte de fouet à lanière avec des morceaux de fourrure aux bouts « ou encore des agents doubles comme ce chat à neuf queues qui peut donner autant de plaisir que de douleur, tout dépend du savoir faire du maître » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin hautement érotique.

Il s'approcha de la croix et me dit

- « Ce magnifique objet est une croix de Saint-André» sourit-il, « me fais-tu confiance Isabella ? »

_Merde, merde_

Que répondre à cela, j'étais tiraillée entre ma conscience qui me disait de fuir et ma vilaine Bella qui me criait de prendre tout ce qu'il m'offrait. J'étais en plein conflit interne, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

- « J'attends Isabella… c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, je croyais que tu savais ce qu'impliquer notre accord, j'espère que tu en conscientes un minimum de mes attentes, et pour avancer j'ai besoin de ta confiance… » Dit-il sèchement

- « Je, je… » Bredouillais-je

- « Isabella, ma patience a des limites »

_Décision, décision_

_Pense à ton pacte avec toi-même,toi aussi tu as besoin d'avancer_

- « Oui Monsieur, j'ai confiance »

- « Bien » dit-il me caressant la joue avec un petit sourire.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine.

- « Approche »

J'avançais d'un pas vers lui, il ouvrit la ceinture de mon peignoir et dégagea mes épaules, y laissant traîner doucement le bout de doigts, se simple geste électrifia tout mon corps et je remerciais la vilaine de m'avoir motivé à rester. Il me dégagea complètement du vêtement en soie et me fit faire un tour sur moi-même.

- « Tu es magnifique Isabella, viens ici ».

Il ouvrit les bracelets en cuir attachés aux extrémités de la croix et il m'installa dos à elle, il leva mes bras et les attacha, puis il répéta l'opération avec mes jambes. J'étais immobilisée, offerte à lui sous son regard appréciateur et j'eu la surprise d'en ressentir une certaine fierté. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et revint avec un bandeau en tissu.

- « Je vais te couvrir les yeux avec ce masque, tu pourras beaucoup mieux te concentrer sur les sensations »

Il m'installa les masques sur les yeux, un long ruban tombait le long de mon dos. J'étais déçue de perdre le contact visuel avec lui. Son regard était mon seul repère pour décrypter ses humeurs, j'allais perde mon plus grand allier.

_Ouai et tu ne pourras même plus admirer son adorable p'tit cul_

Je sentis une douce caresse sur mon bras. La texture était duveteuse, c'était très léger et agréable.

_Le plumeau, ça doit être le plumeau_

- « Que ressens-tu ? »

- « Une caresse, c'est doux »

Il arrêta ses caresses et j'entendis des cliquetis métalliques, puis le froid entre mes seins et sur mon ventre.

- « Se sont des chaînes, que ressens-tu ? »

_Putain_

- « J'ai peur, je ressens de la peur »

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te blesserai pas »

J'entendis qu'il posait les chaînes au sol, puis je sentis qu'il glissait quelque chose sur mes seins, des franges, elles descendaient vers mon ventre, le contact m'électrisait complètement. Il caressa mon entrejambes avec l'objet et mon excitation monta d'un cran m'arrachant de faibles gémissements. Il poursuivit ses caresses le long de mes jambes, de mes chevilles puis remonta vers mon centre très lentement, prenant soin de l'éviter, il me faisait languir. Je commençais à gémir fortement et à tirer sur mes liens à la recherche de plus de contact, son petit jeu me mettait au supplice et j'avais définitivement besoin de plus.

- « Tu m'imagines pas à quel point tu es désirable ainsi offerte à mon fouet » susurra-t-il proche de mon oreille.

J'éclipsais rapidement le mot « fouet » de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur mon besoin de plus en plus ardant.

- « plus… s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de plus » suppliais-je

Il fit claquer légèrement les lanières à l'intérieure de mes cuisses laissant un léger picotement sur leur passage. Je me contractais par réflexe.

- « Laisse ton corps s'exprimer Isabella »

Il renouvela ses gestes, alternant caresses et petits coups, le long de chacune de mes cuisses. Ces nouvelles sensations me donnaient beaucoup de plaisir, je sentais mon corps s'embraser doucement, je tentais de me contorsionner sur la croix en quête de la libération de mon excitation.

Il fit claquer sèchement les lanières sur mon intimité.

- « ouiii »

- « Tu aimes mon fouet ? »

- « Oui, oui, je l'aime, mais plus… s'il vous plait, plus… » Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix qui était devenue roque et suppliante.

Il fit claquer les lanières un peu plus fort me rapprochant un peu plus du précipice, j'étais proche, j'avais besoin d'éclater. Il mit sa main à plat sur mon ventre et entama de la caresser. Sa peau chaude sur mon ventre nu associée aux lanières sur mon centre brûlant eurent raison de moi.

- « Mon dieu, ouiii » hurlais-je lançant ma tête en arrière et tirant de toutes mes forces sur les bracelets.

Il poursuivit ses caresses sur ma peau nue, m'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que je redescende du monumental orgasme qui venait de me terrasser. Je mis plusieurs minutes à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Il me retira le bandeau et détacha mes liens, prenant soins de me masser chaque membre. Une seule pensée me parvenait à l'esprit : « une main de fer dans un gant de velours ».

Mes poignets étaient rougis par les sangles et je les admirais comme des preuves de la puissance de mon orgasme, j'étais consciente d'arborer un immense sourire quand il me demanda

- « Quelle couleur Isabella »

- « Vert, mon dieu, vert »

Son regard était pétillant, il arborait lui aussi un sourire de satisfaction. Il me caressa la joue, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais le sentiment qu'il essayait de lire dans mon âme, à cet instant, emplie de bonheur, elle était toute à lui. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide, il posa à plusieurs reprises les yeux sur ma bouche ce qui eu pour effet immédiat que je mordille ma lèvres inférieure avec une canine. Je l'entendis soupirer. L'instant était tendre mais à la fois charger de tension sexuelle. Il ferma les yeux un instant, son front touchait presque le mien.

_Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait fais-le je meure de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes _

Il se recula doucement, et me dit doucement

- « Tu as été parfaite » et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer, me laissant haletante et frustrée.

_Nonnn pitié_

Un instant plus tard, il avait de nouveau enfilé son masque «Edward-je-ne-ressens-rien-Cullen », c'était extrêmement déroutant et frustrant, ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à me donner le tournis… _(Ndla : ça me rappelle un truc…)_

- « Es-tu prête pour la suite Isabella ? »

- « Oui Monsieur »

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Vous êtes prêtes pour la suite ? La journée est loin d'être finie pour notre Bella.

Rendez-vous samedi prochain.

Juste un conseil en passant, si l'idée vous vient de découvrir de tels plaisirs avec un inconnu comme Bella, ne le laissait pas vous attacher ni vous bander les yeux dès la première rencontre, question de sécurité. Il n'existe pas que des Edward (snif), enfin que je dis ça, je ne dis rien. (pars en sifflotant…)

J'attends vos remarques, idées…

Vous pouvez trouver de nouveau des images d'illustration de ce chapitre, en liens sur mon profil et mon blog.

A vos marques, reviewezzzzz

Xoxo

Nilua


	7. Ch6 Dancefloor

Pardon, pardon, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée et peu de temps pour écrire. J'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Le prochain arrive très vite.

Merci à toutes pour vos review, c'est vraiment génial de vous lire.

Précédemment :

_- « Tu as été parfaite » et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer, me laissant haletante et frustrée._

…_Nonnn pitié…_

_Un instant plus tard, il avait de nouveau enfilé son masque «Edward-je-ne-ressens-rien-Cullen », c'était extrêmement déroutant et frustrant, ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à me donner le tournis… (Ndla : ça me rappelle un truc…)_

_- « Es-tu prête pour la suite Isabella ? »_

_- « Oui Monsieur »_

Chapitre 6 : Dancefloor

Quelque chose me disait que j'étais loin d'être au bout de mes peines...

_Oui n'essaye pas de te plaindre, tes peines, laisse moi rire…_

Pas que je n'avais pas apprécié notre petite séance, loin de là, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus. J'ai déjà eu l'immense surprise de prendre mon pied d'une façon totalement inédite pour moi et ma faible expérience, et j'avais bien peur qu'il surestime mes capacités et mon seuil de tolérance.

Notre mise en bouche a semblait lui plaire et il m'avait complimenté, _parfaite_, si je m'attendais à ça. Mais fidèle à lui-même, l'instant d'après, il avait enfilé son masque d'impassibilité qui m'empêchait de lire ses intentions. Une fois de plus, juste avec quelques mots il arrivait à me torturer moralement. Il était assurément très fort à ce petit jeu mais je pouvais essayer de l'être aussi, je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner.

_Ouai c'est ça ma grande, essaye de faire la maligne_

- « Je te veux nue pour moi Isabella » dit-il d'un ton monocorde se voulant sur de lui

_Bingo, je vais lui en mettre plein la vue, il va voir Monsieur-je-ne-ressens-rien-Cullen qui est la plus forte, prépare toi à souffrir mister…Bella est dans la place..._

Et il poursuivit : - « Mais surtout, je veux que tu danses pour moi lorsque tu ôteras de ton corps cette magnifique lingerie. »

_Merdre snippée en plein vol, _

_On fait moins la maligne, parce que j'ai comme qui dirait des souvenirs de toi, dansant…_

_Oui, ça se complique un peu, parce que la danse et moi…disons que ça fait trois, _

- « Heuu, danser ? je ne … »

Son regard se fit plus dur en un instant et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- « Serais-tu en train de remettre en question l'un de mes ordres Isabella ? »

_Putain oui, je n'ai aucune envie de danser moi…_

- « Non Monsieur… mais la danse n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise sur mes pieds, le spectacle ne sera assurément pas à la hauteur de vos attentes Monsieur. »

_J'espère que ton laïus te permettra d'y échapper, parce que je ris déjà…_

_Ah ah trop drôle…_

- « Pour le moment, la seule chose que j'attende est que tu danses pour moi, et crois moi, la patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités »

Il se leva et mis en route la musique à partir de chaîne hifi crochée au mur face au lit et reprit sa place assise au bord du lit levant un sourcil interrogatoire.

_C'est moi ou il se paye ta tête là ?_

_Il en joue le con_

_Ouai et il va gagner haut la main_

Je me sentais minable, je n'avais jamais aimé danser, au grand dam de mon cher père.

C'était pourquoi, lors de ses galas, je me glissais derrière le piano, j'évitais ainsi subtilement le majeur partie des invitations à danser, sans avoir à offenser qui que ce soit en déclinant. Et quand par malheur, un candidat un peu plus persistant arrivait à me traîner sur la piste, je tachais de fixer ma concentration sur mes pieds pour pallier à tout risque de mutilation d'orteils plutôt que de me concentrer sur la qualité de mes pas et l'esthétisme de mes mouvements. Globalement une Bella qui danse, ressemble à un automate avec du verre pilé dans les chaussures.

_Je n'aurais pas dit mieux_

Je ne refusais pas fermement de peur de subir son courroux, ma petite tentative de fuite a été un cuisant échec et j'allais être contrainte de danser sous le regard de Monsieur-sexy-Cullen. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez, j'allais devoir le faire pour son plaisir tout en ôtant mes sous-vêtements. J'inspirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage en répétant comme un mantra :

Règle n°1 : danser

Règle n°2 : être sexy

Règle n°3 : lui en mettre plein la vue

_Je crois que tu as oublié la règle n°4 : ne pas me ramasser la tête sur le parquet en emmêlant mes pieds dans mon string. _

Je connaissais la musique, elle était issue de la bande originale du film Coyotte girl, j'adorais cette scène où Jersey chantait sur le bar pour empêcher la bagarre. _(Ndla : Blondie, One way or another). _J'étais assez étonné de son choix de musique, j'attendais l'éternel Chris Isaac mais Edward, étant Edward, il ne cessait de m'étonner.Je fermais les yeux essayant de me rappeler les mouvements sexy des filles dans le film bien décidé à faire pareil et assurer le show.

_J'attends de voir ça,_

_N'empêche, il veut me torturer psychologiquement, il va goûter de ma médecine, non mais dis donc…_

Je me laissais bercer doucement par la musique, j'essayais d'échapper à la réalité, mes épaules commençaient à se balancer en rythme, suivies de mes hanches. Toujours les yeux fermés, je tournais le dos à Edward, qui était maintenant assit au milieu du lit. J'accentuais les oscillations de mon bassin, espérant que le spectacle n'était pas trop catastrophique. Mes mouvements prenaient de l'ampleur à mesure que je prenais confiance en moi. Mes pas se faisaient plus fluides, je me laissais transporter par la musique. Je lançai discrètement un regard vers Edward, il s'était allongé, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds croisés. Son regard était brûlant, je puisai dans ses prunelles l'étincelle qu'il me manquait pour m'embraser et lui mettre le feu. Le menton sur l'épaule, je lui lançai un clin d'œil subjectif tout en ondulant langoureusement les hanches. L'effet fut immédiat, il ouvrit grand les yeux suivis de sa bouche, il était scotché et j'étais fier de mon coup. Toujours le regard fixé dans le siens, je glissais une bretelle de mon soutient à gorge sur mon bras, puis l'autre. Je me tournais vers lui, me penchant exagérément tout en remuant les épaules, lui laissant une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté.

Je remontais me mains dans mes cheveux, et ondulais mon corps imaginant sur mains se promenant sur ma peau, je ne pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre à l'idée laissant échapper un petit gémissement, ce qui eu pour effet de lui provoquer un grognement. Fier de mon petit effet, je poursuivais mon effeuillage. De nouveau de dos, je détachais les agrafes du soutient à gorge et la laissai tombé à mes pieds, je lançai un regard coquin vers lui.

- « Oups »

Je le voyais gigoter doucement sur le lit, une petite grimace aux lèvres.

_Monsieur serait-il à l'étroit dans son pantalon ?_

Je me tournais, la poitrine cachée par mes mains, me baissant et me relevant en ondulant les épaules et les hanches. Puis je retirai mes mains de ma poitrine et me caressais la nuque, les épaules, les flans, le ventre. Lui lançant un regard voulant être provocateur, je quittais mes escarpins, perdant ainsi quelques centimètres mais gagnant en stabilité. Je détachais mes bas, les laissant glisser vers pieds. Je ne portais plus que le porte-jarretelles et mon mini string. Son regard était plus que brûlant, et l'état de son anatomie ne laissait plus aucun doute à la réussite de ma petite prestation.

_Eh oui, mon grand tu voulais jouer_

Je m'étonnais moi-même, j'étais complètement désinhibée, et ma danse était chaude, pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sentais torride. Il avait ce pouvoir là sur moi, il suffisait d'un de ces regards pour me rendre toute chose, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire.

Je détachai les agrafes du porte-jarretelles ne laissant que le string sur ma peau, je poursuivais ma danse, la musique touchait à sa fin. Les premières notes de I just wanna make love to you de Etta James résonnèrent dans la pièce. Je ralentis mes mouvements, me faisant plus provocante. Je jouais du bout des doigts avec les ficelles de mon string tout en ondulant mon corps. Je profitai d'un couplet un peu plus lent pour retirer mon string, je le ramassai et jouai avec, me caressant tout le corps du bout de tissu. Prise d'une audace que je m'ignorais, je lui lançai le sous-vêtement au visage. Il attrapa le tissu un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et le porta à son nez en inspirant le tissu bruyamment.

Ce simple geste me fit mouiller comme jamais, essayant ne pas montrer qu'il m'avait déstabilisé, je poursuivis ma danse ne le quittant pas du regard. L'ambiance était électrique, il me dévorait des yeux et je faisais tout pour le faire craquer. Les dernières notes de la chanson mirent fin à notre transe et je le vis secouer doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Mission accomplie ma belle _

Il se glissa hors du lit arborant un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres. Il me rejoint d'une démarche se voulant féline bien que pas très subtile à la vue de l'érection qui se dressait sous le tissu tendu de son pantalon. J'avais le regard rivé sur son entrejambes, ce qui ne lui échappa pas et ne fit qu'accentuer son rictus. Il passa derrière moi, collant son corps au mien. Si l'ambiance était électrique quelques minutes auparavant, ça n'était rien comparé à cet instant. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule, respirant fortement tout proche de mon oreille.

- « Crois-tu que tu peux m'allumer de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences Isabella ? » dit-il en tirant doucement sur mes cheveux, lui offrant davantage ma gorge.

- « Sens-tu dans quel état tu me mets ? »

Pour accentuer ses paroles, il appuya son sexe un peu plus fort sur le bas de mon dos m'arrachant un gémissement. Je poussais un peu mais hanches vers lui pour augmenter le contact.

_Oh oui je le sens bien…_

- « Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? » Il jouait.

- « Je ne vous allumais pas, _Monsieur_ » répondis-je espiègle en insistant sur le Monsieur.

- « Tiens donc… »

- « Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, Monsieur » dis-je en me frottant outrageusement à lui.

- « Bien, voyons ça» me dit-il en claquant sa main sur ma fesse « à quatre pattes sur le lit ».

Je m'hâtai de sauter sur le lit, toute émoustillée. Je m'installai au centre du lit, les fesses vers lui. Je lançai un regard vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, son regard était confus. Je ne comprenais pas son changement brutal de comportement, un instant plus tôt nous jouions à celui qui allume l'autre.

- « Regarde face à toi » lança-t-il sèchement

Je me retournais soufflant bruyamment, j'étais déçue de son attitude.

- « Est-ce un soufflement que j'entends ? »

Eh merde

- « Un soufflement contestataire ? » il s'était approché de moi, étant maintenant planté à ma hauteur sur le côté de lit.

- « Non, Monsieur » répondis-je lasse, ne pouvant empêcher un nouveau souffle de sortir de mes poumons.

_Où est le mal, merde, on était bien, jouant à se chercher, et il a fallu qu'il gâche tout_

_C'est le maître, il garde le contrôle_

Il monta sur le lit, s'installant à deux genoux à côté de moi. Je n'osais plus croiser son regard de peur d'amplifier sa mauvaise humeur soudaine. Je l'entendis souffler et sans prendre garde, il abattit sa main dans un claque sèche sur mes fesses. La surprise m'a coupé le souffle, le geste avait été assez fort pour brûler mon épiderme à l'endroit du contact, mais plus que la douleur physique, je ressentais une profonde tristesse face à son geste.

- « Je n'autoriserai à aucun moment ce genre de réaction de ta part. » son ton était autoritaire, « J'ordonne et tu obéis sans discuter, sinon tu seras punie. » Ses mots me glaçaient sur place, j'étais tétanisée, tout mon corps fut secoué d'un tremblement. L'Edward espiègle de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à un Edward autoritaire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_Il affirme son autorité_

_Ouai ben, il est flippant_

- « Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec l'un de mes ordres, tu utilises tes safewords ou tu peux aussi quitter cette pièce et rentrer chez toi » son ton était moins dur sur la fin de sa phrase, sonnant presque comme une question.

- « Je suis la maître » il avait chuchoté.

- « Suis-je étais clair Isabella ? »

- « Oui Monsieur »

_Ouf l'orage est passé. _

-« Bien, j'espère que tu es prête pour moi, car j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

_Mais quel connard_

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et quitta ses vêtements. Puis vint s'installer derrière moi. Du bout des doigts, il caressa mes lèvres qui dégoulinaient littéralement de cyprine. Pour être prête, je l'étais, mais son côté Monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-de-temps-à-perdre me refroidissait plutôt qu'autre chose. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question qu'il présenta son sexe à mon entrée et sans plus attendre me pénétra. Bien qu'en colère après lui, je ne pu retenir un profond gémissement de plaisir. Il me remplissait parfaitement bien et je n'allais pas mettre beaucoup de temps avant de jouir.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides, et brutaux. La prise de ses mains sur mes hanches était presque douloureuse. Je risquais un coup d'œil vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée, il semblait entretenir une sévère lutte intérieure. Subitement, il ouvrit les yeux et je croisais son regard brillant, je me retournais à la hâte avant qu'il ne se mette une fois de plus en colère et profitais de l'instant présent.

Ses mouvements se firent encore plus rapides si cela était possible, je m'approchais dangereusement du gouffre, quelques vas et viens de plus et j'arriverais à ma libération. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements, je reculais mes fesses vers lui en quête de plus de contact.

- « Je t'interdis formellement de jouir Isabella»

_Putain, c'est quoi le délire_

Il accentua ses pénétrations, ses testicules venant frotter sur mon clitoris, j'étais vraiment, vraiment proche de jouir.

- « Ne me déçois pas Isabella » sa voix était roque, lui aussi était très proche.

Je pleurnichais, retenir mon orgasme était extrêmement difficile, je le suppliais de me laisser décoller, mais il maintenu son ordre. C'était une véritable torture, et je n'allais pas pouvoir la subir plus longtemps. Mon corps tremblait, mes larmes coulaient désormais à flot. Il ralentit alors ses vas et viens et se tendis en jouissant longuement en moi. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas venir à mon tour. Il se dégagea rapidement de moi et me laissa perdue au milieu lit, son sperme s'écoulant entre mes jambes.

J'essuyai mes larmes et me levai. Il était déjà en train de se rhabiller sans un regard pour moi. J'essayais d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais bien compris qu'il était en colère pour mon soufflement mais je pensais qu'il m'avait puni avec sa claque. N'était-ce pas le but de son geste ? J'étais complètement perdue et frustrée au plus haut point.

- « Tu peux aller préparer le repas désormais »

Et il quitta la pièce sans un regard vers moi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ne me frappez pas, je sais Edward est un gros con à la fin de ce chapitre, j'attends vos hypothèses sur ce revirement de situation.

Merci par avance pour vos review

XOxo

Nilua


	8. Ch 7 Plan de bataille

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs,

Voici le 7e chapitre des aventures de Bella à la Villa.

Un grand grand grand merci pour vos lectures, reviews…. Peu de temps en ce moment pour répondre à tout le monde, désolée, je promets d'y remédier au prochain chapitre.

_Un long chapitre, de 12 pages s'offre à vous…_

_Précédemment : _

_Je pleurnichais, retenir mon orgasme était extrêmement difficile, je le suppliais de me laisser décoller, mais il maintenu son ordre. C'était une véritable torture, et je n'allais pas pouvoir la subir plus longtemps. Mon corps tremblait, mes larmes coulaient désormais à flot. Il ralentit alors ses vas et viens et se tendis en jouissant longuement en moi. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas venir à mon tour. Il se dégagea rapidement de moi et me laissa perdue au milieu lit, son sperme s'écoulant entre mes jambes. _

_J'essuyai mes larmes et me levai. Il était déjà en train de se rhabiller sans un regard pour moi. J'essayais d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais bien compris qu'il était en colère pour mon soufflement mais je pensais qu'il m'avait puni avec sa claque. N'était-ce pas le but de son geste ? J'étais complètement perdue et frustrée au plus haut point. _

_- « Tu peux aller préparer le repas désormais »_

_Et il quitta la pièce sans un regard vers moi._

Chapitre 7 : plan de bataille

_C'était quoi ça ?_

_Je rêve, mais quel connard_

_Ouai je n'aurais pas dis mieux_

Je restais plantée là, les bras ballants, les joues mouillées par les larmes, son sperme coulant abondamment entre mes cuisses, essayant d'assimiler ce qui était venait de se passer. A mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse. Epuisée psychologiquement par l'issue de notre séance, je me laissai glisser vers le sol, et me laissai envahir par les larmes. Dire que j'étais désappointée était un doux euphémisme, jamais je n'avais été humiliée de la sorte, et je ressentais une profonde déchirure au fond de ma poitrine. Je lui avais accordé ma confiance, j'avais joué le jeu, me donnant en spectacle pour lui faire plaisir, et il m'a renvoyait ma confiance à travers le visage comme une gifle.

Mes pleurs étaient de plus en plus bruyants, je me répétais en boucle nos dernières heures pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle réaction de sa part. Redoublant mes pleurs, je me repassais les images de la veille dans son lit, ses douces mains sur mon corps, sa langue sur ma peau, sa chaleur contre moi, il s'était montré si tendre et patient avec moi.

_Peut-être trop tendre_ me souffla ma petite voix

Son emprise sur moi était trop forte, je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et avec quelques mots, il était déjà en mesure de me détruire. Je devais me ressaisir et aller de l'avant. Un profond dilemme s'annonçait, je me devais de fixer des limites, tracer une ligne rouge au delà de laquelle il ne pourra pas aller. Examinant la situation, mon esprit était torturé entre la curiosité de le comprendre et l'envie de fuite. Rester au risque d'être anéantie au moindre de ses gestes ou partir et ne plus jamais ressentir le dixième de ce qu'il arrivait à me procurer. Mon corps laissé en manque me criait de rester et de réclamer mon reste, ma raison plaidait pour la préservation de ma santé mentale.

Je fus sorti de mon débat intérieur par un grand coup frappé dans le couloir, suivi d'une suite de jurons inaudibles depuis l'intérieur de la salle. Je tendais l'oreille à l'affût d'autres bruits, le couloir était désormais silencieux. Un dernier sanglot me secoua, il résonna dans la grande salle comme un cri d'animal à l'agoni. J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais prostrée au sol, la fraîcheur retombait sur mes épaules, je me levais et me couvris du peignoir en soie. Je scannais du regard la salle de jeu, là où tout avait si bien commencé, là où tout avait dérapé.

_Là où tout allait s'arrêter ?_

Une boule grossissait dans ma gorge à cette dernière pensée, j'étouffais, la pièce devenait oppressante, je devais sortir immédiatement de cet endroit avant d'y perdre la raison.

Je resserrais les pans de mon peignoir et ouvris la porte menant au couloir, comme je m'en doutais, il était désert, hormis les débris d'un tableau qui jonchaient le sol. J'étais soulagée de ne pas devoir l'affronter de suite, je n'étais pas prête à subir une fois de plus sa colère.

Je courus le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à ma chambre. Fermant la porte derrière moi à la hâte, je m'appuyais dos à cette dernière, le souffle court. Je filais dans la salle de bains et effaçais toutes les traces de son sperme et de mes larmes sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

De retour dans la chambre, à la recherche de vêtements pour me couvrir, je tombais sur une pile de linge, parfaitement pliée sur mon lit.

_Il a tout de même pensé qu'il me faudrait des vêtements… _

_Chaud et froid, une fois de plus_

A regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'un ensemble composé d'un haut sans bretelles, en tulle et daim brun, les parties opaques du top ne couvriraient que ma poitrine, et qui ne permettait pas de porter de soutien à gorge. Le bas était un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir avec un laçage sur l'extérieur des jambes, un string noir en dentelle complétait l'ensemble. La tenue était bien loin de celles qui composaient habituellement ma garde robe, persuadée que le cuir n'allait qu'à Catwoman, je n'avais jamais osé en acheter.

Je me glissais dans les vêtements choisis par Edward, et constatai qu'ils étaient parfaitement à ma taille et qu'ils me mettaient vraiment en valeur. Bien que partiellement exposée, je me sentais à l'aise et plutôt jolie. J'hésitais à rassembler mes cheveux en chignon ou à les laisser libres.

_Tu sais qu'une décision plus importante que ta coiffure doit être prise_

_Oui je sais_

Je choisis de laisser mes cheveux sur mes épaules, mes yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré.

J'étais certaine de trois choses concernant Edward. Premièrement, il était un dieu du sexe et jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir qu'en sa compagnie, deuxièmement, il était l'être le plus lunatique que je ne puisse rencontrer, changeant radicalement d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre et troisièmement qu'il avait le pouvoir d'un claquement de doigt de me briser le cœur et il venait de me la prouver.

Je pris cette révélation comme une claque, il m'avait brisé le cœur, voilà pourquoi j'étais tellement triste et humiliée, je m'étais ouverte à lui, je lui avait accordé ma confiance, mon corps…

_Ton cœur_

Je réalisais que ce n'était pas sa colère qui me brisait mais son indifférence. Il m'avait laissé sans un regard, et c'était pire qu'un regard noir ou une gifle de sa part. J'avais pensé la veille qu'il serait trop facile de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, je m'était trompée, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait être facile de tomber amoureuse de lui… je crois que je l'étais déjà. J'étais tombée sous le charme de l'Edward souriant, légèrement taquin et doux. Etre confrontée au Maître Edward, froid et sans cœur m'avait brisé, je ne le comprenais pas et je n'étais préparée à ça.

_Tu savais pourquoi à quoi t'attendre_

_Il faut croire que non, qu'elle idiote je fais_

Ma raison avait beau me crier de quitter la villa sans me retourner, que le risque pour ma santé mentale était trop important, j'en étais incapable. L'idée de ne plus voir Edward, de ne plus le toucher me tordait les trippes. Je n'étais malheureusement qu'une pauvre petite humaine avec trop peu d'expérience, qui avait voulu jouer avec le feu et qui s'était brulée à la première étincelle. Une simple humaine sous l'emprise d'un beau mal dominant et qui ramperait à ses pieds avec joie pourvu qu'il la regarde, pourvu qu'il ne l'ignore pas.

Et l'ignorante petite humaine que j'étais, émis l'idée qu'un jour peut-être, après beaucoup de persévérance et de chance, arriverait à percer à jour Edward Cullen et atteindre son cœur. J'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour lui plaire en restant discrète, l'option striptease torride n'avait pas fait ses preuves, il fallait que je sois plus subtile.

_Es-tu certaine de supporter d'autres épisodes comme celui-ci ?_

_Non, mais si je ne veux pas le perdre, il faudra surement en passer par là_

_Ouai je confirme, tu es une véritable idiote_

_Non une soumise d'après-lui et ferme-la tu m'énerves._

Je sortis de ma chambre en direction de ses appartements. Je n'allais pas agir comme-ci rien n'était arrivé, j'étais bien décidée à lui montrer mon mécontentement, mais subtilement, pas question de le braquer. Si je voulais avancer avec lui, il allait falloir que je fasse des frappes chirurgicales et non pas arriver avec mes grands sabots. Je passais devant la salle de jeu, non sans un petit pincement au cœur.

_E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B_

Sa cuisine était vraiment le rêve de toute personne aimant cuisiner, elle était vraiment grande avec tous les équipements modernes. Il était déjà 11 h 30, il ne me restait donc environ une heure avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

_Oui s'il revient_

En bonne italienne, j'étais en train de m'atteler à lui préparer un menu typique de chez moi. Son réfrigérateur était plein à craquer, de quoi nourrir un régiment. Je préparais en plat un risotto au fenouil avec des escalopes au gorgonzola, enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça, car le fromage, ici, même italien n'était vraiment pas fameux, j'étais vraiment étonnée d'en trouver dans sa réfrigérateur. Je préparer dans un premier temps le dessert, j'avais opté pour une salade de fruits frais, je m'occupais ensuite de la cuisson de la viande, la préparation du risotto allait m'occuper le reste de l'heure.

D'ordinaire, faire la cuisine me permettait d'évacuer mon stress, là c'était tout le contraire. Rester devant ma casserole à ajouter du bouillon dans le riz n'occupait pas assez mon esprit. Je me posais mille questions sur Edward, son comportement, ses attentes, s'il allait me demander de déjeuner avec lui… Je bouillais intérieurement, ne trouvant aucune réponse à mes questions au fond de la casserole. Le risotto prêt, je dressais sa table comme il me l'avait indiqué ce matin. Je finalisais la préparation de son assiette en cuisine quand je remarquai qu'il était installé à la table, le nez plongé dans un journal. Ordonnant à mes pieds de ne pas me trahir, je lui portais son assiette. Il posa méthodiquement son journal à côté de cette dernière et huma le fumé s'échappant du plat. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'attendais debout à son côté.

- « Merci Isabella » dit-il en relevant le visage vers moi. Sa voix était un peu roque et son regard était profond mais je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce pour quoi il me remerciait. La plat évidemment mais je crois qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message beaucoup plus profond.

Il prit une fourchette du risotto et la porta à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se fermaient de façon sensuelle autour du couvert m'offrant un spectacle des plus érotiques. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire de pure satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres. J'en déduis que le plat lui plaisait, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me lancer psychologiquement dans une petite danse de la victoire. Je venais de trouver un moyen de prendre soin de lui et de lui transmettre mes intentions de façons subtiles. Mes plats allaient devenir mes premières armes pour mes frappes chirurgicales.

- « Isabella, tu peux aller prendre ton déjeuner. »

Je le laissais à son repas et m'installai à la table de cuisine avec un certain soulagement. La colère semblait l'avoir quitté mais je n'étais pas certain de garder mon self-contrôle durant tout le repas assise à ses côtés et ne pas lui faire de reproches sur son comportement. Je mangeais du bout de la fourchette ayant la tête ailleurs, de ma place, je pouvais voir son profil, lui gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette ou devant lui. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, fascinée par une scène pourtant tout à fait ordinaire qu'était la prise d'un repas, mais elle l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

_Je veux devenir une fourchette, non SA fourchette_

Mon risotto était effectivement plutôt réussi et le fromage pas si mauvais que cela, encore loin de celui que je mangeais chez ma grand-mère mais disons qu'il était correct. Après lui avoir servi le dessert qui lui provoqua, pour ma plus grande satisfaction, le même effet que mon plat, je débarrassai la table et fis la vaisselle. Perdue dans mes pensées, les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, et le regard plongé dans le vide, je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un raclement de gorge.

- « Isabella, quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras me rejoindre au salon pour la suite de notre programme » il est me tourna le dos et s'en alla vers son piano les épaules basses.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, on dirait un condamné dans le couloir de la mort_

_Si seulement je le savais_

Je m'essuyais les mains et balançai le torchon sur le plan de travail.

Il avait le regard dans le vide et je le sortis de ses songes comme lui un peu plus tôt, par un léger raclement de gorge. Un peu surpris au premier abord, il se reprit rapidement et se leva comme-ci le cuir de son fauteuil lui avait brulé les fesses.

- « Passons à la suite »

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner pour s'assurer que je lui suivais.

_Arrête de m'ignorer, regarde-moi_

Je lui emboitais le pas, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, aussi vite que s'il avait le diable aux trousses. J'étais à deux doigts de devoir courir pour ne pas me faire distancer.

_Il a vraiment de longues de jambes_

_Humm oui de looongues jambes_

_Obsédée_

- « Rosalie, rassemble tout le monde au salon s'il te plait »

Nous étions arrivée dans le séjour, où la superbe blonde qu'était sa sœur se tenait.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard vers moi

_C'est de famille ou quoi _

- « Je vais te présenter aux autres membres du club » dit-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, plus par habitude que par nécessitée car il ne me regardait pas. Il me semblait un peu nerveux, le silence devenait pesant entre nous.

Il s'avança vers l'arrière de la villa, et ouvris de grandes portes coulissantes sur un très beau salon, aux lignes modernes. La présence de plusieurs personnes aux regards scrutateurs m'empêchait d'admirer les lieux. Je m'accordais un coup d'œil vers l'assemblée repartie sur plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, en tout une dizaine de personnes était présente dans la pièce. Manquaient à l'appel Alice et Jasper. Je me tenais quelques pas derrière Edward qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand j'entendis dans ma nuque

- « Mais qu'est-ce je vois là, Edward aurait-il apporté un peu de chair fraiche pour ses amis » sa voix était mielleuse mais pas d'une façon agréable, comme celle d'un prédateur face à sa proie.

- « James » dit Edward d'une voix légèrement agacée se tournant vers lui

Curieuse de voir le dit James, je me tournais à mon tour. Il arborait un sourire sadique aux lèvres, qui ne me plaisait absolument pas et une queue de cheval blonde crasseuse. Ses petits yeux gris me lançaient un regard pervers qui m'électrisa l'épiderme. D'un pas il s'approcha de moi, j'étais sur la défensive.

- « Alors, on vient s'amuser un peu ma belle » me dit-il en m'empoignant le bras fermement, le même sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- « NE me TOUCHE pas » sifflais-je en dégageant rapidement mon bras de sa prise. Ma soudaine assurance n'était le fruit de mon instinct de survie car j'étais au fond de moi, complètement paniquée. Mes joues étaient rougies par la colère. Son sourire sadique s'agrandi à ma réaction donnant raison à mon instinct, ce mec était un prédateur.

- « Sache ma belle, que je te touche si je veux » répondit-il m'hérissant davantage le poil. Son assurance me donnait des ailes et je lui répondis tac o tac

- « Essaye pour voir, ET je ne suis pas TA belle » dis-je en reculant d'un pas pour me mettre au flan d'Edward lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.

- « James » grogna Edward au moment où il allait faire un pas dans ma direction, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de la stopper, néanmoins, il continua à me scruter comme s'il se tenait devant une friandise, me mettant mal à l'aise.

- « Rejoins les autres, afin que je puisse présenter Isabella comme il se doit » lui dit Edward.

Il alla rejoindre une grande rousse assise un peu plus loin. Elle aussi portait un pantalon en cuir, mais contrairement au mien, il était rouge et lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau. Si l'on pouvait tuer d'un regard, je serais déjà morte et enterrée avec celui qu'elle m'adressait. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, l'étreignant par la taille, et m'adressant un sourire carnassier. Je coupais notre contact visuel et balayai du regard les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- « Bien » commença Edward, « je vous ai réuni au salon afin de vous présenter Isabella » sa voix était claire, il dégageait beaucoup d'assurance.

- « Isabella a rejoint la villa pour y faire un stage d'initiation à la soumission et j'assurerai sa formation durant trois mois »

- « Mec, si t'as besoin d'un coup de main n'hésite pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'apprendre la discipline à Isabella» lança le fameux James. La façon qu'il avait de dire mon prénom m'hérissa le poil.

- « J'y penserai » répondit-il simplement

_Quoi ? Pas question qu'il m'approche ce taré_

- « Mais je vais être clair, personne ne touche Isabella sans mon accord » ajouta t-il en sa direction.

_Tiens, prends ça dans les dents _

J'arborais à présent un sourire des plus hypocrite à son intention, pourtant bien consciente de la puérilité de mon geste mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- « Isabella, voici Ben et sa compagne mais aussi sa soumise Angela » m'expliqua-t-il en me désignant le couple installé à notre gauche. Ils m'adressèrent tous deux un sourire franc.

- « Rosalie et Emmet, son mari et soumis » me présenta-t-il sa sœur assise aux côtés d'une montagne, qui se nommait donc Emmet.

- « Ravie de te rencontrer Isabella » me salua ce dernier, recevant par la même occasion un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la sœur d'Edward.

- « Jane, Mike et James sont tous trois des doms, Alec, Jessica et Tanya sont des sous, tous sont célibataires »

Je vis la blonde désignée par Edward comme étant Tanya, être sur le point de répliquer mais un regard sévère d'Edward, a eu vite fait de lui couper l'envie de parler.

- « Enfin, il reste Jasper et Alice, le troisième couple du club, qui ont été retenus ailleurs mais que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter».

- « Bon, puisque les présentations sont faites, nous allons poursuivre notre programme. Mer »

- « Eddy » le coupa Tanya « devons-nous préparer à Isabella, un lit dans le dortoir ? » demanda-t-elle un sourire des plus faux aux lèvres tout en papillonnant des cils. Sa fausse poitrine pointait sous un top fuchsia trop petit de deux tailles. Elle incarnait le cliché même de la Barbie blonde dénuée de cervelle.

_Je crois que je l'aime déjà celle-là_

- « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire… » Trancha t-il

- « Oui, bien sur, tu as raison, elle le fera elle-m.. » reprit-elle

- « Isabella occupe une chambre à l'étage, et arrête de m'appeler comme cela » coupa t-il la blonde

Elle ma lança un regard empli de haine.

_Oui je viens de ma faire une amie_

- « Mais » relança t-elle

- « Puisque les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, sur ce, bonne fin de week-end » conclu t-il.

Je jubilais intérieurement, à deux reprises et en moins de cinq minutes, il avait remis à leurs places James et Tanya pour prendre ma défense.

Nous poursuivons par une visite du rez-de-chaussée, commençant les dortoirs de célibataires. Ils étaient simples mais accueillant, néanmoins, j'étais heureuse de ne pas y séjourner, je n'avais aucune envie de cohabiter avec Tanya et la rouquine.

Il me fit visiter ensuite un grand boudoir empli de matelas et de coussins, l'ambiance était un peu orientale avec des tentures, des tapis et une légère odeur d'encens.

- « Cette pièce est conçues pour les séances de groupe, les membres y viennent pour participer ou regarder».

La pièce invitait à la relaxation et de luxure, se mélangeait des tapis centenaires et des accessoires sexuels, le tout sous une lumière tamisée.

- « J'ai hâte d'y venir avec toi » lança t-il.

J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, mais l'idée d'y croiser James me fichu la frousse. Edward qui semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ajouta

-« Quand tu seras prête »

_Ouf_

Le rez-de-chaussée disposait également de deux playrooms assez identiques à celle de ses appartements. Il m'indiqua, qu'il y en avait une dernière au sous-sol, qu'il ne me fit pas visiter car pas nécessaire pour l'instant d'après lui.

De retour de ses appartements, il s'installa sur son canapé et entrepris de lire un livre, me laissant debout au milieu de la pièce. Son indifférence à mon égard me blessait.

Frustrée par notre séance matinale et excitée d'avoir visité pas moins de trois lieux de débauche, la moutarde me monta au nez, je l'interpellais sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, les mots franchissant la barrière de mes lèvres avant que je puisse le retenir.

- « Puis-je espérer obtenir ma libération avant la fin du week-end ou dois-je y remédier moi-même ? »

- « Formule ta demande autrement, si tu ne veux partir terminer ton week-end par une punition Isabella. »

_Oups_

- « Pardonnais moi Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect» je jouais avec mes doigts tout en admirant mes chaussures.

- « Viens ici Isabella » me dit-il me désignant une place à ses côtes sur le canapé.

Son corps à proximité du mien et son parfum intoxiquaient mon esprit, je luttais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais il fallait que je sois raisonnable et surtout discrète, si je voulais mener à bien ma mission « faire flancher Edward Cullen ».

Il enfouis son nez dans ma chevelure, en inspirant mon odeur.

- « Petite chose fragile et indisciplinée » souffla-il.

Ma respiration s'accélérait et des papillons prenaient leur envol au fond des mes entrailles.

- « Si jeune et déjà impatiente. » murmura t-il.

- «Je vais mettre ton insolence sur le compte de ton inexpérience pour cette fois, mais sache que la prochaine fois tu seras sévèrement punie pour cela. »

- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Monsieur » répondis-je heureuse d'avoir échappé à la sentence.

- « Ai-je entendu parler de libération ? »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

- « Sache que je vais faire bien plus que de te libérer, je vais te faire voler » susurra t-il au creux de mon oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Il entreprit de me caresser du bout du doigt le décolleté, laissant une marque brûlante sous son passage. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents et le mordilla, m'arrachant un gémissement.

- « Je vais te prendre tellement fort, que tu verras les étoiles et tu en oublieras ton nom»

Ses mots se perdirent dans une décharge électrique au fond de mon ventre, je sentais mon excitation envahir le fin tissu de mon string.

Il se leva rapidement et tira mon bras pour me soulever du canapé. Son regard était noirci et chargé de désir.

- « File dans la salle de jeu, je te veux nue au milieu du lit quand j'arriverai »

Je courrais presque jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, me retournant vers lui avant de sortir, je vis qu'il arborait un magnifique sourire, surement par moquerie face à mon empressement. N'ayant que faire de sa petite moquerie et trop heureuse de retrouver l'Edward dont j'étais amoureuse, je sortis à la hâte de la pièce et m'engouffrai dans la salle de jeu. J'essayais d'occulter la tristesse pour ne pas dire la détresse que j'y avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour me focaliser sur la séance à venir. Je balançais à la hâte mes vêtements au travers de la pièce, ma respiration était un peu rapide à cause de mon empressement. A peine j'étais couchée, sur le lit qu'il entra rapidement dans la pièce.

Il se déshabilla presque aussi vite que moi, et me rejoignit sur le lit.

_Rappelle moi pourquoi il se moquait de toi il y a quelques minutes ?_

Il rampa sur mon corps sa peau nue contre la mienne. Mon corps se tortillait déjà sous le sien. Il planta son regard dans le mien et m'annonça :

- « Je t'ai promis les étoiles, sache que je ne mens jamais »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir en réponse à ses mots. Trop tentée par son corps si proche du miens, je commençais à caresser ses épaules sans le quitter du regard, sa peau était douce, un vrai appel à la luxure. Je glissais mes doigts dans son cou puis vers ses clavicules, une irrégularité sur sa clavicule droite attira mon regard. Il avait une cicatrice ronde et rose au creux de celle-ci, comme…

_Comme une blessure par balle_

_Merde_

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, un voile de tristesse traversa son regard. Je caressais la cicatrice en maintenant le contact visuel. Mon toucher semblait l'électriser mais il me laissait découvrir sa peau. Je descendis un peu plus mes mains vers ses pectoraux et son ventre. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte me m'inspirant un sentiment de fierté.

Au moment où mes doigts arrivaient à la barrière de ses poils pubiens, il les stoppa et plongea sa bouche sur ma poitrine. S'en suivi un multitude de caresses brûlantes sur tout mon corps. Tantôt de ses mains, tantôt du bout de sa langue, il électrisait sur son passage tout mon corps. Je cherchais un peu de libération en me frottant outrageusement à son corps, le faisant grogner. Lui comme moi, n'allions pas supporter d'attendre beaucoup plus.

Il se saisit alors de mes fesses et plongea en moi, m'écartelant délicieusement. Il entrepris de délicieux vas et viens dans mon ventre me rapprochant à chaque fois au peu plus de mon orgasme. Mon vagin laissé frustré le matin même était des plus sensibles, nos peaux claquées l'autre contre l'autre et ses coups de reins me faisaient hurler de bonheur. Subitement il arrêta se retira de moi m'arrachant un grognement de mécontentement qui le fit sourire.

- « Lève les fesses »

Il fit glisser un gros coussin sous celles-ci m'exposant d'avantage à lui. Il réinvestit mon antre d'un puissant coup de rein, mes hurlements désordonnés se mêlaient à ses grognements de plaisir. Son regard ne me quittait pas, ses yeux étaient brûlants et ils brillaient d'une lueur qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Il était magnifique, la sueur parlait sur son front.

Ses mains maintenant libres, se promenées sur la peau de mon ventre. Il entreprit de faire des petits cercles avec son pouce sur mon clitoris, faisant trembler mes jambes. Il attrapa ces dernières et les posa sur ses épaules, j'étais complètement offerte à lui. Il passa une main sous mes fesses et clissa un doigt vers mon petit trou. Je me raidis à cette nouvelle sensation.

- « Détends toi, bientôt je te prendrai par là, mais pour l'instant, je veux juste te donner du plaisir » susurra t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il continua à faire de petits cercles sur ma petite entrée et fis de même sur clitoris avec l'autre main. Il s'occupait de toutes les parties de mon anatomie me rendant folle, j'hurlais comme une démente sans pour autant en avoir honte. Il me pilonnait littéralement, ses doigts étaient partout, j'étais sur la brèche et lui aussi.

Des flashs de lumière envahirent ma vue et je me laissais emporter dans un fulgurant orgasme, touchant les étoiles comme il me l'avait promis, l'entraînant dans le sien. Il plongea sa tête au creux de mon épaule et aux sommets de nos orgasmes respectifs, il mordit fortement ma peau à la basse de mon cou, la douleur se mêla à mon plaisir pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je venais de vivre la plus belle expérience de ma vie sexuelle, il savait jouer de mon corps comme un virtuose jouait de son instrument.

Nous étions restées quelques l'un contre l'autre afin de reprendre nos esprit. Je me sentais repue et heureuse. Il caressait mes cheveux et mes joues, je touchais du doigt le paradis dans ses bras, je me sentais à ma place. Il se redressa légèrement pour capter mon regard.

- « Je suis désolé » murmura t-il en caressa la morsure qu'il avait laissé sur ma peau. Il était sincère et soucieux, mais son regard trahissait toute la portée de ses mots, il était désolé pour la morsure évidemment, mais c'était bien plus que ça, il était désolé de m'avoir blessée ce matin, ses yeux me le disaient.

Mon cœur se gonflait un peu plus d'amour pour lui, c'était une évidence, je l'aimais, mais il n'était pas près pour l'entendre et je ne supporterai définitivement pas qu'il me repousse, alors je dis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit à cet instant de plénitude entre nous deux.

- « Merci » lui répondis-je

_Merci pour ça, merci pour me faire me sentir vivante, merci d'exister_, avais-je envie de lui dire.

Le week-end touchait à sa fin et une boule d'angoisse grossissait déjà au fond de ma gorge, la semaine à venir, loin de lui allait être très très longue. J'essayais de ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble lorsqu'il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il était lui aussi très silencieux. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui dire au revoir, il traça une ligne avec son doigt le long de ma joue, son regard était scrutateur, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ma peau, mais je devais me faire des idées.

- « J'ai passé un très bon week-end en ta compagnie Isabella »

- « Merci Monsieur » murmurais-je, la boule dans ma gorge atténuant la portée de ma voix.

- « Pour notre prochain week-end, je te veux épilée… » dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres « complètement épilée » ajouta t-il.

_Ouille ouille ouille_

- « Bien Monsieur »

- « Rendez-vous, vendredi soir Isabella »

- « Au revoir Monsieur »

Je descendais les marches du perron quand il m'interpella

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ?_

- « Fais attention à toi sur la route » me dit-il l'air un peu gêné les mains dans les poches de son jean. « Elles sont encore glissantes à cause de l'orage » tenta t-il de se justifier.

- « Je m'en souviendrai » répondis-je en m'éloignant.

Je montais dans ma voiture, la tête pleine de souvenirs de ce week-end, des plus merveilleux aux plus douloureux. Mais si je devais faire un bilan de ces dernières heures, il serait, malgré la matinée désastreuse, très très positif.

Je me projetai déjà dans notre futur week-end lorsqu'un détail revint

- « Merde, Beagle »

Il était seul depuis la veille, il allait falloir trouver une solution pour que je le fasse garder les week-ends, et trouver une excuse à servir à la personne à qui j'allais le confier pour justifier mes absences.

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre, il a été extrêmement difficile à écrire pour moi. Les sentiments de Bella sont assez complexes à décrire… j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire passer ses sentiments et interrogations.

1000 visites sur le précédent chapitre, c'est juste whaou ! De superbes reviews, qui me motivent vraiment.

Pour le prochain chapitre : Bella va devoir passer une semaine loin de son maître, comment va t-elle gérer au quotidien la présence de sa marque sur son épaule ? ne va t-elle pas s'attirer des questions de la part de son entourage ?

J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos remarques…

Délai de publication : ayant un métier assez prenant, j'ai du mal à écrire un chapitre par semaine, je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable de pronostiquer une publication tous les 10 jours, sauf inspiration soudaine…

A très vite

XoXo

Nilua


	9. Ch8 Epilation, révélations, proposition

Un immense merci à toutes pour vos review, ca fait très très chaud au coeur.

Vos remarques sont souvent très pertinentes et vos hypothèses proches de l'idée que je me fais de la suite de ma fiction. Je vais devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour vous surprendre, mais j'adore les défis alors je le relève avec plaisir.

Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.

Erratum : la troisième soumise n'est pas Jessica mais bien Victoria.

_Précédemment_

_- « Rendez-vous, vendredi soir Isabella »_

_- « Au revoir Monsieur »_

_Je descendais les marches du perron quand il m'interpella_

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ?_

_- « Fais attention à toi sur la route » me dit-il l'air un peu gêné les mains dans les poches de son jean. « Elles sont encore glissantes à cause de l'orage » tenta t-il de se justifier._

_- « Je m'en souviendrai » répondis-je en m'éloignant._

_Je montais dans ma voiture, la tête pleine de souvenirs de ce week-end, des plus merveilleux aux plus douloureux. Mais si je devais faire un bilan de ces dernières heures, il serait, malgré la matinée désastreuse, très très positif._

_Je me projetai déjà dans notre futur week-end lorsqu'un détail revint_

_- « Merde, Beagle »_

_Il était seul depuis la veille, il allait falloir trouver une solution pour que je le fasse garder les week-ends, et trouver une excuse à servir à la personne à qui j'allais le confier pour justifier mes absences._

Chapitre 8

- « Oh putain, mais c'est pas vrai »

Un regard dans le miroir de la salle de bains me tira définitivement de mon état catatonique du matin, une marque violette trônait au creux de mon cou, à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait même y voir les traces de ses dents.

_Merde le con_

Edward m'avait mordu tellement fort, que j'étais bonne pour porter un col roulé le reste de la semaine si je ne voulais m'expliquer sur la présence de cette magnifique morsure au creux de mon cou.

Une bonne couche de fond de teint et un thé plus tard, je partis avec Beagle pour notre sortie quotidienne sur la plage. Le temps était gris en cette fin d'été, il reflétait parfaitement mon état d'esprit du moment, j'étais d'une humeur maussade. Je n'avais quitté Edward que depuis douze heures, que je ressentais déjà le manque de sa personne.

Je comptais les heures avant nos retrouvailles, et je trouvais des symboles d'Edward à chaque endroit où je posais les yeux les teintes de vert de l'océan déchaîné me rappelaient ses yeux, mon thé à la menthe du matin, son odeur, je devenais complètement folle. Vendredi me paraissait être le bout du monde, mais sa dernière consigne se rappela à mon bon souvenir…

_Ne pas reporter au lendemain, ce que l'on peut faire le jour même_

Je tentais de m'insuffler une bonne dose de courage pour affronter mon épreuve du jour, j'ai cité « l'épilation intégrale ». Rien que d'y penser j'avais mal. Au terme d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire les cents pas devant la vitrine du salon d'esthétisme et afin de ne pas passer pour plus folle que je n'étais, je me décidais enfin à entrer dans le royaume de la cire et de la pince à épiler, autrement dit « dans l'antre de la douleur ».

_Tu fais bien des manières pour une apprentie soumise, la douleur c'est ton rayon, non ?_

- « Je vous laisse vous déshabiller, je reviens » me dit l'esthéticienne un immense sourire.

_Sadique_

Après une demi-heure de torture et de dictature du poil, entre les mains expertes de Sœur sourire, je quittais enfin cet enfer, sans plus un poil sur le corps, une carte de fidélité à la main et surtout avec un projet d'achat de bouée pour m'y asseoir. J'avais bien fait de ne pas remettre à plus tard ma séance car il ne faudrait pas moins de la semaine à ma minette pour s'en remettre.

E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B

La semaine allait me paraître bien longue loin d'Edward, depuis mon départ de la villa la veille au soir, il n'avait pas quitté mes pensées. Même mes heures de travail à la bibliothèque ne me permettaient pas de m'évader ailleurs qu'auprès de lui. Je rangeais méthodiquement les livres de retour, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Alice avait un regard suspicieux envers moi depuis mon arrivée à la bibliothèque. Je ne lui avais pas raconté la fin de mon week-end, voulant en quelque sorte protéger un peu mon jardin secret. Mais son regard trahissait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et j'en eu rapidement la confirmation.

- « Bella ? » hurla Alice, alors que j'avais les bras chargés de livres essayant de les ranger sur la plus haute étagère de rayon.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ton cou ? » me demanda-t-elle la main sur la bouche horrifiée et pointant l'autre vers mon cou.

_Eh merde_

_Pour la discrétion tu repasseras !_

- « Quoi ? oh ça ? »

_Vite une excuse…vite..vite_

Ses yeux étaient scrutateurs dans l'attente de ma réponse et Alice étant Alice, elle allait flairer le pot aux roses avant même que je ne trouve une minable excuse pour me sortir du bourbier.

- « Edward, c'est Edward hein ? » pépia t-elle.

Ne voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle fronça les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. Malgré sa toute petite taille, elle était impressionnante.

- « Aurais-tu quelque chose à me raconter, parce que là, je commence à croire que ma meilleure amie me cache des choses et si c'était le cas, ça m'attristerait beaucoup… » Dit-elle les yeux larmoyants et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Elle savait définitivement y faire et j'abdiquais rapidement.

- « Oui, c'est Edward » avouais-je vaincue.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place en applaudissant

- « Mon dieu Bella, explique moi, je veux tout savoir, il a fait ça vendredi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien vu lors du concert, pas que j'y ai prêté particulièrement attention, tu sais avec la déclaration de Jasper mais quand même, une pareille marque et mon dieu, ce sont des traces de dents, alors » débita t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

- « Respire Alice, je vais t'expliquer »

- « Y a plutôt intérêt » répondit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

- « Je suis allée chez lui après le concert » chuchotais-je m'assurant que personne n'écoutait notre conversation.

- « QUOI ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas parler plus fort, je crois qu'à la Push, ils n'ont pas entendu »

- « Oh ça va, arrête de faire de l'humour et lâche le morceau »

- « Je disais donc, je suis allée à la villa samedi soir après le concert »

- « Bon ça j'avais compris mais après » soupira t-elle

- « Bon Alice, si tu arrêtais de me couper sans cesse, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer, donc je disais et ne me coupe plus, sinon tu ne sauras rien » elle acquiesça silencieusement « je suis allée à la villa samedi soir après le concert pour faire part à Edward de ma décision. J'ai accepté de faire ce stage avec lui »

- « Oh Bella, c'est génial »

- « Et il m'a demandé de rester pour le reste de week-end et voilà, fin de l'histoire »

- « Tu plaisantes, tu as vu l'état de ton cou, c'est à mon avis, loin d'être la fin de l'histoire »

- « Que veux-tu savoir ? » annonçais-je las.

- « Mais tout voyons »

Je lui racontais donc dans les détails mon week-end, la fabuleuse soirée de samedi dans sa chambre, le petit-déjeuner dans son appartement, les sensations sur la croix, la présentations aux autres, les sautes d'humeurs d'Edward, mes sentiments naissants mais déjà tellement forts, et évidement mes doutes, mes craintes face aux attitudes d'Edward.

- « Il souffle le chaud et le froid, il a toujours l'air en colère, je vais finir par croire qu'il regrette de m'avoir proposer le stage »

- « Je crois que tu te trompes lourdement Bella, je connais Edward et s'il regrettait, il ne t'aurait tout simplement pas demandé de rester, mais le plus important c'est qu'il t'a marqué Bella, tu sais ce que ca veut dire ? »

- « Marqué ? »

- « La marque dans ton cou, et tout sauf anodine dans notre milieu. Il t'a apposé sa marque. Il te revendique comme étant sa propriété, en quelque sorte il te prend sous sa protection »

- « Ce qui veut dire ? » demandais-je complètement troublée par cet aveu

- « Qu'aucun autre maître ne pourra poser les mains sur toi sans son accord ou avant qu'il ne te libère »

J'étais sonnée, je caressais doucement la morsure, en me répétant les paroles d'Alice, il m'avait marqué comme sienne. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine et mon cœur se gonfla un peu plus d'amour pour lui. Il ne regrettait pas, sinon il n'en aurait rien à faire qu'un autre pose les mains sur moi. A cette réflexion un visage me revint en tête

- « James » chuchotais-je comme un révélation.

- « Quoi James »

- « Lorsque Edward m'a présenté aux autres, James a explicitement exprimé le souhait de filer un coup de main à Edward pour me dresser »

- « Bella, James n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. » elle laissait traîner sa voix « il est un dominant particulièrement cruel et brutal. Edward ne le laissera pas t'approcher, il ne lui accorde qu'une confiance assez limitée et ne partage pas ses idées en matière de domination »

Et elle reprit :

- « Pour faire court, si James est membre du club, ce n'est pas de la volonté d'Edward mais parce qu'il a reçu le parrainage de trois membres du club. Aujourd'hui, ce système n'existe plus, James est le seul à avoir intégré la villa de cette façon, ça nous a servi de leçon, nous ne voulions plus que des membres puissent intégrer le club sans en partager les valeurs si je puis dire ».

- « Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir exclu » demandais-je

- « Edward s'est posé la question pendant longtemps, il ne l'a pas fait car il n'a jamais franchi la ligne et surtout qu'ainsi il n'irai pas dévoiler notre existence à l'extérieur. C'était un pari risqué mais jusqu'à maintenant, les problèmes avec lui ont été mineurs. A en croire la jolie marque qu'arbore ton cou et ce que tu me racontes, je crois bien qu'Edward a voulu te protéger de James »

Evidement, cette révélation d'Alice me laissa un coup au cœur, il n'avait pas voulu me revendiquer comme sienne mais juste me protéger de James, qui il le savait, pouvait représenter un risque pour moi. J'avais imaginé une seconde qu'Edward puisse vouloir de moi comme je le désirais, le retour sur terre était douloureux.

_Quelle idiote tu fais quand tu t'y mets, un pareil dieu vivant… comme-ci_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça m'aide beaucoup là_

_Y a pas de quoi, à ton service m'zelle_

- « Merci Alice pour tous tes éclaircissements, je vais reprendre un peu le travail car j'ai encore pas mal de rangement à faire »

Je voulais surtout couper court à la conversation, inutile de me donner plus matière pour broyer du noir. Je reprenais donc ma tâche de classement des livres.

- « Bella, j'y vais… »

Alice me sortit de mes pensées, qui étaient très loin du rayon littérature jeunesse dans lequel je m'hâtais à ranger des bandes dessinés.

- « Ok, pas de problème, je termine ça et j'y vais aussi, à demain »

- « Bye » et elle fila vers la sortie avec la grâce d'une danseuse étoile.

E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B

_Une deuxième journée loin de lui et je ne suis pas devenue folle_

_Oui c'est toi qui le dis_

_Bon ok, presque pas_

Je terminais plus tard qu'à l'accoutumer et la nuit était tombée quand je sortis enfin de la bibliothèque. Il faisait assez frais sur le parking, le vent marin balayait mes cheveux me donnant la chair de poule. Je serrais ma veste contre mes côtes pour me protéger du froid et des embruns. Le parking était sombre, uniquement illuminé par un lampadaire et je n'étais pas très rassurée. Mon esprit vagabondait vers le manoir, ou plutôt vers le sourire sadique de James et un frisson me parcourut. Il avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant et les paroles d'Alice retentissaient encore dans mon esprit. La nuit dernière avait été peuplée de cauchemars après ma conversation avec Alice. J'avais rêvé qu'Edward me jetais dans une pièce noire en disant « Tient James, je te la confie, fais-en bon usage et amuse toi bien ».

Je secouais la tête tout pour chasser me idées noires.

Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac quand un raclement de gorge ne fit sursauter _(Ndla : oui oui je sais ca fait très cliché ! ! !)_ La panique se faufilait sous ma peau, la fraîcheur du climat n'était plus responsable de ma chair de poule. Mon coeur battait à toute allure dans ma cage thoracique. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon assaillant, les mâchoires serrées prêtes au pire.

_Tu te fais vraiment des films _

- « Edwaaard ? » couinais-je en sursautant, de surprise cette fois.

Son nom m'avait échappé, seul le soulagement de ne pas me retrouver face à un agresseur ou pire à James m'avait guidé. Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche dans je réalisais mon erreur. Il leva un œil vers moi mais ne commenta pas mon écart de conduite, je dirais même qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Il se tenait les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement voûté, un air désolé peignait son visage. Il me faisait l'impression d'un petit garçon pris en faute à cet instant. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute son assurance, et son charisme. Voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la parole, je me lançais timidement

- « Bonsoir » chuchotais-je

- « Bonsoir » me répondit-il d'une voix faible que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il redressa un peu sa posture et ajouta « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer »

- « Oh ça n'est rien, disons que j'ai un peu tendance à me monter des films » dis-je en balayant le décor du parking de la main, histoire de briser un peu la glace, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire en coin, sans pour autant atteindre ses yeux.

_Il commence à m'inquiéter là_

_Oui moi aussi_

- « En fait, je voulais te parler »

_Ben voilà, on y est_

- « Je ne pourrais pas te recevoir le week-end prochain à la Villa »

Vexée par la langue de bois qu'il employait pour me jeter et prise d'une audace subite, je rétorquais d'un ton légèrement trop sec

- « Est-ce la formule polie pour mettre un terme à notre entente ? »

- « Rentre tes griffes chaton » sourit-il

_Vient-il de m'appeler chaton ?_

- « En fait, je dois partir quelques jours en Europe pour affaires, je serai de retour lundi soir »

- « oh » soufflais-je me sentant bien ridicule d'avoir tirer des conclusions hâtives

- « Et je voulais te proposer de m'y accompagner » dit-il rapidement

- « Oh » hoquetais-je, trop surprise pour faire une phrase convenable « c'est que… »

- « Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du. Je comprends que tu refuses, que tu ne veuilles pas passer autant de temps avec moi, cela ne fait pas parti de notre contrat et… »

- « Je ne peux pas partir comme ça » le coupais-je

_Je rêve ou tu refuses une pareille opportunité_

- « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te soumettre une semaine entière, si c'est ça qui motive ton refus, tu aurais été libre de » plaida t-il

- « Je dois travailler à la bibliothèque » le coupais-je avant qu'il ne tire lui aussi de mauvaises conclusions « et il y a aussi mon chien, je ne peux pas le laisser seul aussi longtemps »

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage.

- « Tu ne refuses pas alors ? »

- « Non, évidement que non » répondis-je avec un peu trop de ferveur.

- « Dans ce cas, je crois qu'Alice ne verrait pas d'objection à te remplacer jusqu'à lundi et puis pour ton chien, je suis certain qu'Emmet se ferait un immense plaisir de le garder, à moins que tu ne préfères l'emmener »

- « Je vais en parler à Alice, quand dois-tu partir ? »

- « Pour Alice, je préfère m'en charger, disons que j'ai quelques arguments en réserve. Le départ est prévu pour demain à 16 heures »

- « Reste encore le problème de Beagle »

- « Beagle ? »

- « Mon chien. Il n'a pas de papiers pour voyager à l'étranger. »

- « Dans ce cas, nous pourrions le confier à Emmet »

Je me rendis compte qu'au long de la conversation, je l'avais appeler « Edward », je l'avais tutoyé, et que lui, disait « nous » et j'adorais ça.

- « Je ne voudrais pas déranger, et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de froisser Rosalie »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie, sous ses airs de glaçons se renferme un vrai cœur d'artichaut, mais surtout ne va jamais lui dire que je t'ai dit ça ».

Notre conversation était légère, emprunte d'humour, nous franchissions un cap et je dois avouer que j'aimais vraiment cet Edward là.

- « Bien dans ce cas, faisons-le » concluais-je.

- « Je viendrais te chercher demain à midi, nous pourrons déposer ton chien chez Rosalie et Emmet avant de partir à l'aéroport »

- « Ca me semble bien »

- « Nous devons établir des règles pour le séjour »

- « Toujours de règles » répondis-je un peu déçu qu'il ne laisse pas les choses évoluer spontanément.

- « Oui, c'est important. Une relation comme la notre, basée sur la domination et la soumission implique que l'on en fixe les limites, et à l'occasion que l'on adapte les règles au contexte. Ta formation vient juste de débuter et tu n'es pas encore prête à te soumettre sur une aussi longue période » Son ton était devenu plus solennel. « J'avais imaginé que nous pourrions jouer le week-end comme nous l'aurions fait si nous étions resté ici. Pour ce qui est du reste de la semaine, je n'aurais que très peu de temps libre mais je propose que l'on se comporte comme des amis, ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

- « Quelque chose comme cela ? »

- « Tu pourrais profiter des infrastructures de l'hôtel ou visiter les musées la journée et nous pourrions sortir un peu les soirs »

- « Cela me paraît bien, je suis d'accord » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ma déception du « juste amis ».

- « Tu m'en vois ravi Isabella »

- « Bella » répliquais-je. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur « si nous faisons 'amis', tu peux m'appeler Bella »

- « Je crois qu'en dehors de week-end, tu pourrais aussi m'appeler par mon prénom »

- « D'accord »

- « Je vais te laisser rentrer, il se fait tard et je crois que tu as une valise à préparer » dit-il en passant un doigt dans mon cou à l'exact endroit de sa morsure. Sa caresse eut l'effet immédiat de m'électriser. Les journées 'juste amis' avant le week-end allaient être extrêmement difficiles pour mes hormones en folies.

- « A demain Bella » souffla t-il en m'embrassant doucement la joue. Son souffle mentholé venait titiller mes narines et je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sensations de ses lèvres sur ma joue. Sa voix suave qui prononçait mon prénom pour la première fois me provoqua une envolée de papillons dans le ventre.

- « Bonne nuit Edward » répondis-je le voix un peu trop roque pour paraître naturelle.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de ma voiture en gentleman et me salua une dernière fois. Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir du parking.

De retour chez moi, je réalisais tout juste les événements de la soirée, moi la petite et insignifiante Bella Swan allait passer six jours en Europe, en compagnie du bel Edward Cullen. Six jours pour mettre en place l'opération « séduire Edward » et mettre à bas sa règle du « juste amis ». Je mettais dans ma valise quelques tenues décontractées pour la journée, quelques unes plus habillées, un maillot de bain, et bien sur, mes plus beaux ensembles de lingerie et nuisettes. Ma valise prête, je me glissais dans mes draps, excitée par la semaine à venir et je m'endormis sur des images de gondoles en compagnie d'Edward, de dîners en tête à tête à Paris et de promenades en calèche à Vienne.

Voilà voilà,

Bella n'aura pas attendu la fin de la semaine pour revoir Edward et les choses s'annoncent bien pour leur escapade en Europe.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, vous pouvez me faire part de vos remarques en cliquant sur le petit bouton.

Merci par avance pour vos review, j'adore vous lire.

A bientôt

XoXo

Nilua


	10. Ch9  Big jet plane

Joyeux dimanche mes chers lectrices, voici le chapitre 9 de la Recrue.

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier infiniment pas toutes vos reviews, je suis très très contente de vous lire.

Petit message de Roxylady666 : merci d'avoir nommé ma fic dans la tienne, ca m'a réellement fait très très plaisir à la lecture de ton chapitre.

Pour les délais de publication, disons que je publie quand j'en ai le temps, je ne veux pas me mettre trop de pression. Les premiers chapitres étaient publiés chaque semaine mais depuis j'ai repris le boulot et du coup j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Bon ok j'avoue, en fait je passe tout mon temps à vous lire…

Bonne lecture

_Précédemment : _

_De retour chez moi, je réalisais tout juste les événements de la soirée, moi la petite et insignifiante Bella Swan allait passer six jours en Europe, en compagnie du bel Edward Cullen. Six jours pour mettre en place l'opération « séduire Edward » et mettre à bas sa règle du « juste amis ». Je mettais dans ma valise quelques tenues décontractées pour la journée, quelques unes plus habillées, un maillot de bain, et bien sur, mes plus beaux ensembles de lingerie et nuisettes. Ma valise prête, je me glissais dans mes draps, excitée par la semaine à venir et je m'endormis sur des images de gondoles en compagnie d'Edward, de dîners en tête à tête à Paris et de promenades en calèche à Vienne._

Chapitre 9 : Big jet plane

DRINNGGGGGGGGGG

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Je me bondissais loin de mon oreiller, réveillée par un bruit strident qui avait interrompu mon merveilleux rêve en compagnie d'Edward. Je tentais d'éteindre le maudit réveil sans succès lui abattant de violents coups de traversin. Je m'acharnais voulant à tout prix faire stopper cette torture auditive matinale. Vue de l'extérieur, je devais avoir l'air d'une véritable furie en proie avec un malheureux bout de plastique. Fort de constater que mes coups n'avaient aucun effet sur le bruit, je m'arrêtais et tendis l'oreille.

_Merde c'est la sonnette _

Un coup d'œil vers mon défunt réveil m'indiqua qu'il était à peine 8 heures. Maudissant mon perturbateur matinal et croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Edward m'informant qu'il ait changé d'avis, je m'extirpais de mon lit.

Mon humeur matinale étant tout sauf joyeuse, en particulier à le suite d'un réveil en fanfare, j'ouvris brusquement la porte bien décidée à faire avaler la sonnette à qui se trouverai derrière cette dernière.

- « C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir enfoncer ta porte pour te sortir du lit »

- « Alice, bien le bonjour » lui répondis-je avec un sourire sarcastique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mon humeur.

Elle força le passage et entra comme un éclair dans mon appartement.

- « Mais entre, je t'en prie » dis-je faisant geste de faire entrer une personne invisible.

- « Bella, garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard et dépêche toi de venir me rejoindre » lança t-elle les mains sur les hanches, l'œil réprobateur.

- « Alice, ça fait exactement 1 minute et 40 secondes que je suis levée, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser le temps d'atterrir… »

- « Ok ok, je te prépare un café »

- « Merci »

- « Et pendant ce temps là, tu m'expliques pourquoi Monsieur Molina m'a téléphoné hier soir me demandant de travailler seule toute la semaine »

- « Oui je me disais aussi, trop gentille pour être honnête »

- « … » elle tapait du pied d'impatience

- « Comme-ci tu ne le savais pas »

- « J'avoue que j'ai ma petite idée mais j'aimerai bien avoir ta version. »

- « Je pars quelques jours en Europe » répondis-je, faisant exprès de rester évasive pour l'agacer un peu plus. Elle n'en méritait pas moins pour avoir mis fin à mon doux rêve.

- « L'Europe dis-tu, et que va faire Mlle Swan en Europe à deux semaines de la rentrée des classes ? »

- « Il se pourrait qu'elle aille rendre visite à sa famille » répondis-je en levant un sourcil en signe de défi.

Je sentais le rouge aux joues, j'essayais tant bien que mal à retenir un fou rire.

- « Ta famille ? Mais bien sur » dit-elle en roulant des yeux « et vas-tu rendre visite à ta famille seule, ou seras-tu accompagnée par, je ne sais pas moi, par un certain, Edward Cullen peut-être ? »

- « Bon ça va Alice, j'accompagne Edward en Europe pendant six jours, il y va pour affaires et m'a demandé de l'accompagner »

- « Hiiiiiiii, c'est super » hurla t-elle en applaudissant.

Son hystérie me gagna, et nous étions toutes les deux en train de sauter dans ma cuisine à rire à s'en percer les tympans.

Alice se calma d'un coup, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon

- « Mais attend un peu, tu as passé toute la soirée d'hier en ma compagnie et tu m'as caché ça » elle semblait blessée par mon pseudo-mensonge.

- « Alice, Alice, je ne savais rien, Edward est venu me trouver à la sortie de la bibliothèque pour me le demander »

Elle joignit ses mains et papillonna des yeux

- « Comme c'est romantiqueee »

- « Vu la frousse qu'il m'a fichue, je t'assure, que cela n'avait rien de romantique. C'est de ta faute aussi, tu me fais flipper avec tes histoires sur James »

- « Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, quand dois-tu partir ? »

- « A midi. »

- « QUOIII ? » hurla t-elle

- « A midi » répétais-je

- « Mais ça veut dire, qu'il nous reste moins de quatre heures pour tout préparer, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, avec tout ce qu'il faut prévoir pour ton séjour.»

Elle commençait à s'emballer en énumérant tous les types d'articles vestimentaires existants sur le marché en faisant de grands signes avec les bras sans prendre la peine de respirer.

- « Alice, Alice, respire, ma valise est prête, je l'ai faite hier soir avant de me coucher, il ne reste plus qu'à y mettre mes produits de toilettes, c'est bon calme toi »

- « Allons voir ta valise, je veux être certaine que tu as pensé à tout »

- « Pour info, je te rappelle que mon père est ambassadeur, ça n'est pas mon premier voyage, je sais préparer une valise »

- « Un point pour toi, mais cela ne change rien au problème, c'est ton premier séjour avec Edward et crois moi, j'ai assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour te dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec des vacances en famille et qu'il te faut des munitions! ! ! »

- « Ok, je vais la chercher » répondis-je las.

- « Va prendre ta douche pendant que je fais le tri et dépêche toi » me lança Alice la tête déjà enfuie dans mon bagage.

_Quatre heures, dans quatre toutes petites heures je serai avec Edward_

- « Bella, je reviens dans 10 minutes, je vais chercher des trucs à la maison » cria Alice à travers la porte de salle de bains me tirant de ma rêverie.

- « Okkkk »

- « Ta tenue est prête sur ton lit »

_Sacré Alice_

Elle m'avait préparé la tenue idéale pour voyager, composée d'un jean ajusté assez foncé, d'une tunique blanche et d'un petit blouson en cuir noir que j'avais acheté aux dernières soldes, et dieu merci, elle m'avait sorti mes converses noires.

De retour, Alice traînait derrière elle une énorme valise à roulettes.

- « Ah Bella tu es prête, parfait »

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je t'ai préparé des affaires supplémentaires pour ton séjour. »

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur

- « Tout le nécessaire pour arriver à tes fins avec Edward et surtout ne me remercie pas »

Mes aveux de la veille n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et je regrettais déjà d'avoir divulguer mes sentiments envers Edward à Alice. J'étais certaine qu'elle allait me torturer continuellement maintenant. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le contenu de ladite valise.

- « Si tu n'avais pas pointé ton nez de si bonne heure pour me tyranniser alors je crois que j'aurais pu te remercier » riais-je.

Il était 11 h 30 et je faisais les cent pas dans mon appartement. Alice était rentrée chez elle pour rejoindre son Jasper, sans n'avoir omis de me demander de l'appeler chaque jour pour lui faire part de l'avancer de ma mission. Finalement, j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu la compagnie d'Alice, la matinée s'était écoulée un peu plus vite. Et j'étais certaine qu'elle pourrait m'être d'une aide précieuse avec Edward, même à longue distance.

Je profitais des quelques minutes qu'il me restait avant l'arrivée d'Edward pour téléphoner à mon père et l'avertir de mon départ imminent. Il me répéta une bonne centaine de fois les noms des personnes à contacter en Europe si j'avais le moindre soucis, et surtout de lui faire un compte rendu régulier de mes déplacements.

A 12 heures tapantes, ma sonnette retentit. J'hésitais entre courir vers la porte pour ouvrir et y aller tout doucement pour me faire désirer un peu. Mais la faible Bella que j'étais, prit le dessus et se rua sur la porte. Ma précipitation n'était malheureusement pas passée inaperçu aux yeux d'Edward, qui arborait un magnifique sourire un tantinet moqueur. Comme à son habitude, il était magnifique, il portait lui aussi un jean surmonté d'une chemise noire ajustée. Sa coiffure donnait l'impression qu'il venait de tomber du lit et ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de mille feux. J'ai du faire preuve d'un immense self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champ.

- « Bonjour Bella »

- « Bonjour Edward »

Le silence s'installait entre nous, et son sourire arrogant avait laissé place à une posture nettement moins assurée, il jouait avec ses doigts en se balançant sur ses talons.

- «entre, je suis prête, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre les affaires de Beagle. » dis-je dans la précipitation pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

Il me suivi jusque dans le séjour, il regardait le décor autour de lui comme j'avais pu le faire quelques jours auparavant dans son appartement. Le voir au milieu de mon propre univers me provoqua une drôle de sensation. Cela prenait une autre dimension, comme-ci il devenait un peu plus réel, il entrait un peu plus dans ma vie.

- « Tu as un très bel appartement »

_Et toi tu es très beau dans mon appartement _avais-je envie de lui répondre

- « Merci »

- « Tu en joues ? » me demanda t-il en pointant ma guitare un peu plus loin dans le coin de la pièce.

- « Euh oui un peu, elle me vient de mon oncle, il me l'a offert pour mes 14 ans. Depuis elle ne me quitte pas, mais j'avoue ne pas être spécialement douée » expliquais-je sans savoir trop pourquoi

- « Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux, j'en joue un peu aussi, ça pourrait être … intéressant »

- « Oui, pourquoi pas »

Je traînais les deux valises vers ma porte. Je n'avais toujours pas osé regarder dans celle que m'avait préparé Alice de peur de tomber sur des horreurs. Edward transportait me tendit ma guitare et s'empara des mes deux valises. Puis il installa tout dans le coffre de sa voiture, un superbe 4x4 Volvo XC60 gris. Nous filions vers le domicile de Rosalie et Emmet, Beagle installé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, l'accueil de Rosalie avait été plutôt froid, elle n'avait soufflé qu'un vague « Isabella » pour me saluer, contrastant avec l'amicale étreinte d'Emmet. Il m'avait fait tournoyer dans les airs sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Sa force physique était très impressionnante mais il semblait avoir un cœur encore plus gros. Paradoxalement, Rosalie semblait ravie de garder Beagle et elle jouait déjà avec lui.

Je fis un gros câlin à Beagle et nous saluions le couple avant de prendre la route vers l'aéroport, non sans une boule dans la gorge pour ma part.

Nous arrivions aux abords de l'aéroport mais plutôt que de s'arrêter sur le parking des voyageurs comme à l'accoutumer, il s'engouffra directement sur le tarmac. Je lui adressai un regard curieux.

- « Nous allons voyager à bord de l'avion de la compagnie»

Dire que j'étais étonnée aurait été un euphémisme, se dressait devant nous un magnifique jet privé arborant les couleurs de la compagnie et les initiales d'Edward. (Ndla : voir photo sur mon profil et avec les bonnes initiales s'il vous plait ! !).

- « si cela ne te pose pas de problème bien sur » poursuivit-il voyant que je restais figée la bouche grande ouverte devant l'appareil.

- « Je me disais juste que ça n'était pas très écologique d'affréter un avion pour seulement deux passagers » répondis-je gênée.

- « Dis toi que si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné, il l'aurai été pour un seul passager » sourit-il

- « Bella, je suis très content que tu viennes avec moi » lança t-il de but en blanc.

Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine à cette révélation.

- « Le plaisir est partagé, je suis contente de t'accompagner » répondis-je un peu rougissante.

Un homme en uniforme se dirigea vers nous

- « Monsieur Cullen, l'appareil est prêt, nous allons pouvoir embarquer »

- « Mademoiselle Swan » me salua t-il d'un signe de tête respectueux. Je lui adressais un sourire poli et me tournai vers Edward qui haussa les épaules, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Si l'extérieur de l'avion était superbe, il ne rivalisait pas avec l'habitacle. L'ambiance était très différente des avions de lignes. La cabine était équipée des quelques fauteuils et de tables de travail, mais aussi de canapés aux teintes grises et brunes. Je me sentais comme une étrangère dans autant de luxe, je n'aimais pas les choses ostentatoires et Edward dut percevoir mon trouble car il me prit par la main pour m'installer à un siège. Il prit place face à moi.

- « Nous allons nous rendre à Paris pour la première partie de notre voyage. Le vol va durer environ dix heures. L'appareil dispose d'une chambre à l'arrière dont tu pourras disposer pour te reposer. »

_Une chambre, merde il fait chaud d'un coup_

_Fantasme absolu : du sexe en avion_

_Désolée de te contredire ma vieille mais le fantasme absolu c'est du sexe en avion avec Edward Cullen._

Mon délire interne ne lui échappa pas car il m'adressa un sourire entendu.

Et il reprit ses explications :

- « Nous resterons à Paris jusque vendredi, pour nous irons à Hambourg pour le reste de notre séjour »

- « Hambourg ? »

J'avais toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville.

- « Oui j'ai une maison là-bas, et j'ai quelques affaires a y régler sur place »

- « D'accord »

- « Tu peux boucler ta ceinture, je vais aller saluer l'équipage avant le décollage, je reviens dans quelques minutes ».

Edward m'avait rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Il semblait totalement détendu, ce qui n'était vraiment pas mon cas, j'ai toujours eu en horreur l'avion, bien que mon enfance fût rythmée par les déplacements aériens. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer les fesses au décollage et à l'atterrissage, et paniquer à la moindre secousse. Nous avions enfin atteint notre vitesse de croisière et je soufflais un grand coup.

- « Tu te sens bien ? » me demanda Edward une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas »

- « Tu es toute blanche, tu veux te rafraîchir un peu ? »

- « Merci ça va aller, mais je prendrais bien un verre d'eau.»

Il s'exécuta et revint quelques seconde après avec un verre qu'il déposa sur la table qui nous séparée.

Le voyage se passa dans la sérénité, nous parlions peu mais l'ambiance était apaisante. Nous avions partagé un bon repas, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les horreurs servies sur les vols commerciaux. Nous occupions notre temps comme nous le pouvions, Edward travaillait sur son ordinateur portable pendant que je lisais ou écoutais un peu de musique. Le retard de sommeil accumulé ces derniers jours me rattrapa et je m'endormis la tête contre le hublot. Mon esprit s'égara dans des rêves tout en douceur dans lesquels Edward me susurrait des mots doux bercée dans ses bras, son parfum m'enivrant totalement. Le son produit par un de mes gémissements me tira de mon sommeil et je me réveillais complètement désorientée dans un lit inconnu. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir être en plein vol vers Paris.

- « Je vois que tu es réveillée. » Edward était installé dans un fauteuil à proximité du lit un livre à la main. « Excuse moi, mais tu t'étais endormie dans une position assez inconfortable… »

- « Merci »

- « Je dois t'avouer que tu es très intéressante lorsque tu dors » je levais un sourcil interrogateur

- « Ou devrais-je dire quand tu rêves pour être plus précis » dit-il en éclatant de rire

_Merde, la honte_

Le rouge me montait aux joues, mais puisqu'il voulait jouer, j'allais entrer dans son jeu.

- « Monsieur Cullen serait-il en train de se moquer de moi ou essaye t-il seulement de me provoquer ? »

- « Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je constate » dit-il levant les mains d'innocence.

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapais un oreiller et lui lançais à la tête.

- « Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça » rugit-il en me bondissant dessus.

Il m'immobilisa de tout son poids sur le lit et entreprit de ma chatouiller le ventre. Je me tortillais afin de tenter d'échapper à sa poigne mais il était assurément beaucoup plus fort que moi et je ne pouvais pas dire que la position était inconfortable. Edward riait à gorge déployée et il semblait plus jeune et plus insouciant que jamais je ne l'avais vu. Son regard s'accrocha au mien et l'air se chargea d'électricité, son rire se tue et son regard se fit plus profond. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il plonge sur mes lèvres, je rêvais de goûter les siennes depuis la première minute où j'avais rencontré Edward. Une nouvelle fois, il sembla en proie à un combat intérieur, je lui adressais un regard presque suppliant qui n'eu pas le résultat escompté puisqu'il se pinça l'arrête du nez en s'éloignant de moi.

- « Non allons atterrir dans peu de temps Bella, tu devrais te préparer » souffla t-il la voix légèrement cassée.

Dire que j'étais déçue était très loin de la vérité, si proche du but et il reculait une fois de plus. Une partie de mon cerveau m'hurlait de la confronter et de lui demander des comptes sur son comportement mais ma conscience me conseilla d'être patiente et de ne pas tout fiche en l'air si proche du but. Edward luttait et c'était un bon point pour moi.

Je me levais du lit, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ma déception et préparais mes affaires avant l'atterrissage.

A la sortie de l'avion, un taxi nous attendait. Nous traversions Paris à toute allure, les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur le visage d'Edward et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était un peu trop distant à mon goût depuis l'épisode du lit mais je tâchais de paraître la plus naturelle possible afin de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu. Je commençais à voir clair en son jeu, dès que la situation le dépassait, il se mettait en mode « huître », et devenait complètement hermétique. J'avais l'impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs avec Edward. Si je voulais mener à bien mon plan, j'allais devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et surtout de subtilité.

Comme j'aurais du m'en douter Edward avait réservé dans un des plus beaux hôtel de la capitale française. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais étonnée de me retrouver dans le hall du Crillon face à la place de la Concorde. Edward était un brillant homme d'affaire avec plus de zéro sur son compte bancaire que certains pays. Mais malgré tout, je devais avouer que malgré la splendeur des lieux, je n'aimais pas le luxe à profusion et je me sentais comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Après toutes les années passées aux côtés de mon père, qui menait par obligation une vie de palace, on aurait pu croire que je m'y serai habituée mais ça n'était pas le cas. Mon père non plus d'ailleurs n'a jamais aimé pas le faste et les paillettes, il est de ceux qui se contentent de peu et aiment les choses simples.

Un groom nous escorta jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble. L'ambiance était très feutrée et élégante, il flottait dans les couloirs une odeur boisée très agréable.

- « Messieurs, Dame, le suite Bernstein » annonça l'homme ouvrant le double porte de la chambre.

Après avoir remercie le groom avec toutes les formes nécessaires dans un établissement de ce standing, Edward me fit visiter les lieux. Le salon était tout simplement immense, décorée dans un style classique à la française avec de nombreuses boiseries et des toiles de Maîtres. Mais mon regard ne fut attiré que par le magnifique piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un instrument ancien qui s'accordait à merveille à l'ambiance des lieux. La suite disposait de deux grandes terrasses, dont une avec vue sur la place de la Concorde, où je m'imaginais déjà me prélasser en peignoir. Edward se saisi de ma main et m'entraîna derrière lui dans l'autre partie de la suite, il fit coulisser les deux vantaux d'une porte et m'annonça fièrement :

- « La chambre de Mademoiselle… si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre »

_Jusqu'au bout du monde si Monsieur le souhaite _avais-je envie de répondre

_Théoriquement tu y es déjà cocotte _me souffla ma petite voix

- « Mademoiselle, disposera durant son séjour de cette chambre ainsi que de la salle de bains attenante » plaisanta-t-il en faisant des mimiques étudiées comme le ferait l'un des grooms de l'hôtel.

J'étais complètement sous le choc de découvrir la pièce, elle était fabuleuse, à la décoration raffinée sans être surfaite. Une suite de cette envergure devait coûter une véritable fortune.

- « Merci, elle est vraiment superbe, mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de dépenser autant d'argent pour moi » répondis-je. « Mais merci, elle est superbe, je l'adore ».

- « Je te laisse te détendre un peu, je vais commander au service d'étage de quoi grignoter ».

Après une bonne douche, j'avais enfilé une tenue décontractée choisie dans ma valise, celle d'Alice étant toujours verrouillée dans un coin de mon dressing. Edward avait commandé ce qu'il appelait « plateau télé », pour ma part j'aurais plutôt qualifié la pyramide de mets de « réveillon ». Nous nous régalions de spécialités françaises en discutant de tout et de rien comme des amis. Je sentais bien qu'il était encore un peu sur sa réserve mais malgré tout l'ambiance était détendue, le Edward de la villa semblait bien loin. Et si c'était possible, je tombais un peu plus en amour pour lui à chaque instant.

- « Il n'est pas très tard, voudrais-tu aller prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel, ou es-tu trop fatiguée ? »

- « Je suis partante pour un verre, mais je dois me changer avant » répondis-je en balayant de la main me tenue composée d'un jean et un pull fin.

- « Tu es très bien comme ça, allons-y »

Il nous guida à travers le dédale de couloirs, je me sentais comme Kate dans Titanic à courir derrière son Jack. Edward était d'humeur joueuse et il emprunta des couloirs secondaires et des escaliers de services pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Nous arrivions au lounge un peu essoufflés de notre course folle.

Un serveur nous installa dans à une table et nous laissa la carte. Un groupe jouait des morceaux de jazz, quelques couples dansaient, des hommes jouaient aux cartes un peu plus loin en fumant des cigares et buvant du whisky. Il flottait un parfum « années trente », je m'attendais à chaque instant à voir débarquer une descente de police comme durant la prohibition. J'imaginais que le groupe de joueurs de poker était composé d'hommes d'affaire venant décompresser après une longue journée de travail. Une serveuse vint nous prendre nos commandes, un brandy pour Edward et un martini pour moi.

Je me laissais bercer par la musique, la chanteuse réinterprétait des tubes des années 1990 sur des rythmes de jazz, le résultat était très plaisant. Je me laissais emporter dans mes pensées, appréciant le cadre, ma boisson et surtout la présence d'Edward.

Edward attrapa ma main, me provoquant une décharge électrique jusqu'au coude.

- « Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi Bella ? » Il plongea son regard dans le mien, il était presque suppliant.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser mais mon aversion contre la danse m'hurlait de décliner l'offre.

- « Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une bonne idée, je ne…» répondis-je un peu honteuse de devoir lui avouer que je ne savais pas danser.

Il me laissa pas poursuivre ma phrase, qu'il ôta sa main de la mienne

- « Je … je comprends, désolé, je n'aurais pas du » répondit-il un air blessé sur le visage

Il avait vraiment l'air déçu et cela me fendait le cœur. Je lui attrapais à mon tour la main et lui dis :

- « Je ne sais pas danser, je suis une vraie catastrophe sur une piste de danse, je ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser devant tout le monde, je t'assure ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Il se leva comme un ressort et me tira de ma chaise

- « Je prends le risque » souffla t-il à mon oreille et il ajouta « Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une catastrophe »

_Moi si_ avais-je envie de lui répondre, en souvenir de l'issue de ma précédente prestation en sa présence.

Il m'entraîna vers la piste arborant un magnifique sourire qui balaya toute la rancune que j'avais pu ressentir au souvenir de ce jour là. Mon cœur se gonfla à l'idée que je pouvais lui donner le sourire, moi la petite insignifiante Bella donnait à cet instant de la joie à Edward Cullen. Et s'il fallait que je fasse toutes les danses du monde pour lui donner, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation.

Il glissa son bras dans mon dos pour saisir ma taille et empoigna ma main avec son autre bras. Nous nous balancions doucement sur les paroles de « Personal Jesus » façon jazz, notre danse était lente et intime, je ne quittais pas son regard, nous étions dans notre bulle et je brûlais non pas de désir mais de bonheur d'être là dans ses bras, à Paris dans ce bar. La musique se terminait et je n'avais pas envie de quitter notre cocon. Il raffermit sa prise dans mon dos me faisant comprendre que lui non plus, et une nouvelle chanson débuta. Je sentis Edward se raidir légèrement contre moi, en réponse aux premières notes de la chanson.

Il planta son regard que se fit plus sérieux dans le mien et murmura les paroles en même temps que la chanteuse.

When you were here before (_Quand tu étais ici autrefois)_  
Couldn't look you in the eye (_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux)_  
You're just like an angel (_Tu as l'air d'un ange)_  
Your skin makes me cry (_Ta beauté me fait pleurer)_  
You float like a feather (_Tu flottes comme une plume)_  
In a beautiful world (_Dans un monde merveilleux)_  
I wish I was special (_Et je voudrais être spécial)_  
You're so very special (_Tu es tellement particulière)_

Il arborait un maintenant un air désolé, et continuait de murmurais les paroles. Son regard me disait clairement « écoute ces paroles et fuis moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ». Je n'en croyais pas un mot, il était un homme bon, j'en avais la certitude et je ne le laisserais pas me faire changer d'avis.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. (_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté)_  
What the hell am I doing here ? (_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?)_  
I don't belong here. (_Ma place n'est pas ici)_

Il avait l'air triste mais surtout résigné, comme s'il ne cherchait même pas à prouver le contraire. A travers ses yeux, je décryptais sans mal le message qu'il voulait me faire passer, il cherchait à m'affirmer qu'il n'était qu'un salaud et que je n'y pourrais jamais rien.

I don't care if it hurts (_Ca m'est égal si ça fait mal)_  
I want to have control (_Je veux avoir le contrôle)_  
I want a perfect body (_Je veux un corps parfait)_  
I want a perfect soul (_Je veux une âme parfaite_)  
I want you to notice (_Je veux que tu remarques_)  
When I'm not around (_Quand je ne suis pas la_)  
You're so very special (_Tu es tellement spéciale)_  
I wish I was special (_Je voudrais être particulier_)

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. (_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_)  
What the hell am I doing here ? (_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_)  
I don't belong here. (_Ma place n'est pas ici_)

She's running out again, (_Elle s'enfuit encore)_  
She's running out (_Elle s'enfuit_)  
She run run run ruun ruuun .. (_Elle court..._)

Il laissait transparaître ses doutes et surtout ses craintes, et je n'avais qu'une envie, le consoler, lui dire que je ne fuirais pas, que je savais qui il était et que je resterais. Je coupai notre contact visuel et posai ma tête sur son buste comme pour affirmer mes pensées. J'étais bien, bercée contre Edward, envoûtée par son parfum, caressée par le doux tissu de sa chemise.

Whatever makes you happy (_Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureuse,_)  
Whatever you want (_Quoi que tu veuilles)_  
You're so very special (_Tu es tellement spéciale_)  
I wish I was special... (_Je voudrais être particulier..._)

Il caressait mon dos avec sa main, nous nous laissions bercer par les dernières notes. Je sentais qu'il luttait encore mais nous venions de franchir un cap, il s'était un peu ouvert, certes pas avec des mots, certes il n'avait dévoilé que ses craintes, mais c'était bien suffisant pour l'instant.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, (_Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté_)  
What the hell am I doing here ? (_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_)  
I don't belong here. (_Ma place n'est pas ici_)  
I don't belong here. (_Ma place n'est pas ici._)

La chanson se terminait et j'avais toujours ma tête posée sur son buste, je ne voulais pas bouger, j'étais trop bien. Mais bientôt il se détacha légèrement de moi et releva mon visage vers lui en main sous mon menton. Il essuya du bout du doigt une larme sur mes joues que je ne n'avais pas senti couler. Une larme de joie, de bonheur. Larme, qu'il dut interpréter différemment, car son regard était empli d'un mélange de tristesse, de désolation mais aussi de bienveillance. J'essayais de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans le mien. Il caressa du bout du doigt ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front.

- « Nous devrions remonter, il se fait tard »

- « D'accord » murmurais-je.  
_  
_

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, il a été très difficile pour moi à écrire, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à décrire les sentiments « bipolaires » d'Edward.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus rythmé au niveau de l'intrigue et faire avancer un peu les choses.

Merci par avance pour vos review, je les attends avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Xoxo


End file.
